


Magical Memories

by cursedspardawrites



Series: Devil May Trash [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, in the later chapters though, the beginning takes place during 1x9 death poker, the characters aren't gonna sound the same, the rest is just made up, this is pretty good to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 67,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedspardawrites/pseuds/cursedspardawrites
Summary: Takes place during 01x09 of the anime episode, Death Poker, and beyond. Brittany Sparda somehow lost her memories, and the only way for her to get them back is through magical items or they'll be lost forever. Dante hunts down the items while doing what he does best: killing demons and facing the big bad, all while the restoring her memories.Ironically, this came to me while I was reading a Samurai Deeper Kyo fic and this just poured out of me. The characters aren't gonna the same because I'm horrible at writing canon characters, so please be kind?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first DMC fanfiction that I've ever posted on here, and I'm kinda nervous about it because this just came to me after reading a Samurai Deeper Kyo fanfiction. I am writing another one, but it's kinda trashy and horrible and I don't know if I'm going to post it or not.

The watch laid there on the desk right next to Ebony, along with the invitation to play a poker game.

Brittany stared at the watch as something from her mind called to her, whispering in her ear to open it, to see what was inside it. It was a beautiful watch, no doubt about it, but why would a watch be so beautiful and enchanting?

At first, she turned away from the watch, pretending that she wasn’t looking at it. She clutched the book in her hands and started to walk away from it, when the whisper came back to her, to open it.

_Maybe you’ll remember something-remember him._

“No, I won’t,” she whispered softly, shaking her head. Her memories were gone now, and she was working on getting them back. What the hell a watch would do to help her? But it was a pretty watch…and it looks like he didn’t touch it yet…

Setting the book down, she picked up the watch. It was golden and old, reminding her of a stopwatch British people use to own in shows like Downton Abbey and Doctor Who. Her fingers traced the little pattern on it before her thumb pressed the button, clicking it open to reveal a ticking watch.

Magic swirled around her, the whispers getting louder and louder. But instead of the demonic thoughts that snagged her mind- _play a game, pick up the gun_ -instead they were pleasant ones, like dancers in her mind, dancing around her like Anya’s was in Anastasia. She smiled for a moment, a finger tracing the rim of the watch, before she stopped.

Something clicked in her mind, like someone cocking back the hammer of a gun. Everything turned into white noise as she slipped the watch over her head, letting the memory fill her mind like someone turned on the TV and slipped a DVD in to watch. Oddly enough, an old T.A.T.U. song started to play-30 Minutes-filled her ears as the memory took shape-

_“Promise me that you’ll come back.”_

_Her voice shook when she said it, her eyes staring at the portal to the demon world-to Mundus. Brittany wanted to go in and kill the Demon Lord herself, but it wasn’t her fight. It was his, the man who’s hand she was holding onto tightly. The words sounded familiar to her, like she said it before, a million times before, and knew in some weird way, that he’ll come back to her. He always does._

_The silver-haired man softly smiled at her, his thumb gently rubbing her wrist. “I promise.” He told her, his promise sincere. “I’ll come back to you, Brit, I promise.”_

_She just nodded, her lips twitching into a smile._

_“Wait for me?” he asked._

_Tears were in her eyes, but she nodded again anyway. “I’ll be right here, waitin’.” She answered, a hint of her southern accent coming out._

_Their eyes locked for a brief moment before his head descended, his lips pressing on hers in a kiss. She instinctively opened hers, her eyes closing and her arms wrapping around his neck. His tongue slipped in her mouth, sweeping, exploring, devouring her as if she was the last thing he’d ever have._

_He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers, his hand slipping to the back of her neck. “I love you, Brittany.” He whispered. “And when I get back, I’m going to marry you.”_

_“I love you too, Dante.”_

Like someone thrown a rock to glass, the memory shattered, bringing her back to the present.

So he had a name- _Dante_ -and she whispered it, repeatedly, over and over again.

Dante.

Dante, Dante, Dante, Dante.

For the past week she kept calling him every name in the book she could throw at him, like he was Ariel and she was Prince Eric. But now she knew his name, not Zack (where she got that name from she didn’t know), Michael, or Hey, You. But Dante.

Looking down at the ring on her finger, she smiled to herself, remembering that he had wedding band on his finger. Brittany moved from the desk towards him slowly, tears filling her eyes, nose running a bit. She wiped them away, to try and look presentable and not look like a mess. She dropped her novel on the billiards table, hearing it bounce before flopping to the floor. But she didn’t care right now-all she cared about was Dante, the man who was discussing something with the other woman-Lady-and stopped when he heard the book bouncing off the pool table.

“Babe?” he asked when she finally reached him and took his big hand into hers.

“Are you…real?” Brittany asked slowly, her fingers lightly running up and down his wrist. She didn’t know if it was the watch or the magic that was dancing in her head, but the memory clicked in her head, and the name sounded right in her mind. “You came back from…from the Demon World…didn’t you?”

“What is she talking about?” Lady asked, confused as Dante nodded.

“I did,” he answered, knowing exactly what she was talking about. “I came back to you. Just like I promised.” He placed the pool stick down gently on the table, reaching up and framing her face in his hands. “And I’m real, babe. I’m as real as the pool table.”

So he came back. Just like he promised.

He wasn’t something that she just conjured up one day. He _was_ real. He _felt_ real.

Her hand traveled up to his arm, feeling the muscles that were hidden under his shirt, and a flash of them together, in bed, those arms holding her as they made love, came to her mind. Her hand then came up to his neck, her eyes traveling with her hand, as it rested there for a moment. Brittany blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes as more memories flooded in her mind, of her just holding him when she got scared, when he had nightmares of the night his mother died came, when she just wanted comfort.

“Babe?” Dante’s voice sounded worried as his hands dropped from her face and wrapped around her waist, his blue eyes watching her.

Silence was met between them as her hand lingered on his neck for a short beat, then moved up to his cheek. Brittany barely heard Lady saying that she and Dante will talk later and left, leaving them alone. Her fingers trailed down his chin and traced his jawline, her mind taking photos of him, not wanting to forget him again.

“You’re real…” Brittany whispered as she moved her hand to his chin, then to his bottom lip, tracing it.

She felt Dante nod once as she kept tracing his lips, standing there patiently as her hand finally reached up and slipped through his hair. His silver hair was parted down his eyes, and the sides of her lips twitched as she felt how soft it was.

Aurora de Martel’s voice came to her mind, asking Klaus one question when she chained him up that she always wanted to ask him.

“If I kiss you, right now, would those affections for me stir?’ she asked softly, her hand going back to his lips and once again traced them. She leaned forward, standing on her tip-toes as her lips nearly touches his. She felt his grip on her tightened and his breath getting heavy, looking at her as she looked at his lips again. His tongue came out and licked his lips before he grabbed her wrist.

Brittany looked up at him and saw the hungry look in his eyes before she finished the line. Originally Aurora told Klaus _Because I would feel nothing._ But the look in this man’s eyes made her want to finish it with something else, something different. 

But her mouth couldn't say the words she wanted to say.

“Yes,” he hissed, picking her up and sitting her down at the edge of the pool table, his body parting her legs. She made a little surprised noise when he did that, and the magic from the watch gently told her that she shouldn’t be scared-that this man wouldn’t hurt her. “I’ll kiss you a thousand times and they would stir each time.”

Dante stared at the watch before he looked back at her, staring into her brown eyes. Each word he spoke was true, and he would say it over and over again till she got it. Till whatever spell that damned demon placed on her break and she’ll be back to herself again.

Turning to her wrist in his hand, he gently pressed his lips to the hollow part, inhaling her scent and smelling the sweet bourbon of her perfume. His name, sounding so melodic coming from her, made him look up, pulling back from her wrist. Releasing her wrist, he placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it gently before descending, his lips brushing hers.

Dante nudged her lips and they opened to him, and his tongue slipped into her mouth. He explored it again, sweeping in her mouth, devouring her mouth as if it was the best damned Strawberry Sundae he’ll ever have. Brittany moaned softly in the kiss, her hand slipping behind his head to hold him there. Her tongue explored his mouth, finding every nook and cranny she remembered about him.

They finally parted slowly, and Dante’s hand traced her jaw this time. “Take me upstairs,” he heard her whisper. “Take me upstairs-and promise me that you’ll never let me go. Please don’t let me go, mi amour. Don’t let me go…” then she kissed him again, her hold on him tightening as he picked her up and lead her upstairs.

“I’ll never let you go.” He murmured against her lips as he led her inside their room and kicked the door closed. “I’ll tell you a thousand times, if you want me to. I’ll never let you go ever again.”

He didn’t know if it was the watch that was making her do this, making her remember that one moment when he promised her that he’ll come back to her. But he hoped that whatever it was, it would help her remember all of it.


	2. Chapter Two

Dante ran a hand down his face as he sat at the bar and ordered a beer and pizza with everything on it. He was tired-bone-tired, really, hadn’t had any sleep since Brittany got some part of her memories back, only to lose it the moment the watch slipped from her neck. He was used to not getting any, but it was a blow to him when the watch just somehow slipped off her neck while he held her in his arms, kissing her while his hands roamed along her body.

When he heard it fell on the floor, he stopped and pulled back, seeing the shocked look on her face. Somehow the magic spell was finished, and it went back to the watch again, or someone didn’t want her to keep remembering him. Either way, she went back to the way it was for the past week, guessing his name for the day and sticking with it. She even apologized for kissing him, her cheeks flushing as she gently pushed him away and went back downstairs.

He softly cursed under his breath as the beer came. Last night could’ve been the best nights they had since she lost her memories-she wanted so bad, to remember the night like the ones in the stories she reads. Her kisses were still on his lips, begging for him to take her and never let her go. But then she lost it, and the spark disappeared again, and he was back to being a name she can’t remember.

Picking up the beer, he took a small sip of it, pausing to remember the morning when they got on the boat. Today Dante was Newt, and they shared a room, only two beds-one for him and one for her. Normally if he did go out on trips like this, which is very rare by the way, it’ll be one bed for the two of them, for cuddles and for making love. Even though she agreed to even get the room with him, she was hesitant to sleep in the bed with him.

“It’s just for a couple nights, babe,” Dante told her once they entered the room and she went over to the bed across from his. “Just a couple, you and me. Maybe we can spend a evening together going to dinner, see a show…if you catch my drift.” He had to stop himself from saying the thing he wanted to say- _stay in bed all day and night till I have you screaming my name so everyone can hear it_ -but didn’t.

She opened her mouth to say something, the words on the tip of her tongue. “Won’t that be inappropriate, Newt?” Brittany asked him. “I mean, I’m just your assistant. I can’t be-“

“Stop it.”

The words came out as a growl, a low one. That was the same line she kept using since she lost her memories- _She’s just an assistant. She can’t hang out with him_. Dammit, she was his wife, he wanted to spend time with her as much as he could! “You’re not just my assistant, so stop saying that.” Dante told her. He wanted to also say that his name wasn’t Newt, but he let it go. “You’re my-“ _Wife, dammit, you’re my fucking wife!-“_ Friend, a very special friend, and I want to spend time with you.”

She stared at him, those brown eyes of hers blinking at him as she sat her suitcase down on the bed. “A friend,” she repeated slowly. “I’m your special friend you kiss when you’re married?”

“And what about the ring on your finger? Won’t your husband be upset if he finds out that you kissed me back?” He shot back, trying not to smile when she remembered the kiss they shared when the watch slipped off her neck.

“I don’t think he’ll care.”

“And why the hell not?”

“Because I don’t…” Brittany paused again, trying to find the right words again, pausing. She shook her head and turned around to face him, shrugging. “I don’t think he’ll…He won’t…I don’t…”

She couldn’t remember if she had a husband at all.

All she could ever remember was her name and that she worked for him, and living with him scot free.

And it killed Dante that she couldn’t even remember his own name.

“Newt, don’t look at me like that.” She finally said when she found her voice again.

“Like what?’ Dante asked slowly. “Like a friend? Like-“

“Like you want to come over and kiss me.” She finished for him.

He would’ve loved to do that-to kiss her senseless and make her remember him. Every fiber of his being wants to do that, wanted to do that. To kiss those big lips of hers and break whatever spell the demon placed on her. But he stayed put, looking at her like he wanted to. “What if I did?” Dante asked bravely. “Would you stop me?”

“I would try.”

“With what?’

“Newt, please, not this again.”

“Yes, this again. Each time you say that, we start this cycle of you figuring out ways to stop me from going over there and kissing you till you can’t even breathe.” He finished, saying the truth this time instead of a lie.

Brittany looked at Newt, her mouth dropping slightly at his words. He sounded like one of the lords from her romance novels when they want to prove to the woman that they love her. If it was the case, she would’ve swooned. But she didn’t, standing her ground and shaking her head in disgust. “Why don’t you say all this to Miss Lady? Or Miss Trish?” she asked. “You’re married to one of them, aren’t you? Then go kiss her and-“

In two strides, Dante was close to her, wrapping his arm around her small waist, making her gasp in surprise. “Because I don’t want to kiss Lady or Trish,” he snapped. “I’m not even married to them. I rather stand here and kiss you so bad that we fall into that bed and I fuck you till you scream my name and don’t remember anything else.”

His words made her pause as she felt heat pooling at her core. Why did that turn her on, she didn’t know. But her body wanted it-her body screamed for him to touch her and make her scream his name till she couldn’t anymore. “Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me.” She tried pushing him back, but he didn’t even budge, just stood there with his arm around her waist. “Newt, you idiot, let me go!”

“Not until you tell me that you want it too.” He told her. “I’ll let you go if you say that you want it too.”

“Then I guess we’re gonna stand here to kingdom come, because I ain’t saying it.”

Dante huffed at her words, knowing that her damned Southern Pride flared up and she was being a hard-head. She was gonna fight him, memoryless and tooth and nail, till she got her way. “Kingdom Come, huh?” he said before he pushed her to a wall, her back resting there and his arm resting over her head.

“You jackass,” she hissed once he pushed her against the wall. Damn this arrogant son of a bitch! He just don’t know when to quit!

“A jackass-one of the most colorful names you called me during our relationship. Other titles are idiot, asshole, idijit, and what’s that other word you called me? A total butt?” he teased with a grin, seeing her huffing and puffing like a cartoon bull.

“Fuck you.” Brittany snarled.

“Not if you do it first, babe.”

Letting out an irritated sound, she crossed her arms over her chest. His lips toyed with a smile as he saw the fire in her eyes, the fight to either slap him or kiss him danced in her mind. “Look, you gotta prepare for this stupid-ass game of yours, so stop dicking around and focus! Go walk around the boat and gamble a bit, I don’t care, just-just go!” Brittany told him, waiting for him to move. When he didn’t, she pushed him back. “Now!” she snarled again, glaring up at him.

Dante smirked at her words as he descended down again, before she twisted her head to the side to avoid being kissed. ‘Awe, no goodbye kiss? I’m hurt.” He teased with a chuckle before he walked away, ducking a pillow aimed for his head.

“Fuck you, Newt!” she called at him as he laughed.

And fast forward to now, he was finishing up his beer and pizza when Lady slid in the chair next to him. “Trouble in Paradise?” she asked in a teasing tone. “I mean, Brittany would be on your side by now.”

He groaned. “That is if she can remember me,” Dante answered with a sigh, shaking his head. “We had a fight and she threw a pillow at me. But when I told her that I wanted to kiss her and make love to her, she had a weird reaction.”

“How?”

“I could have sworn that she got turned on.”

Lady couldn’t help but to roll her eyes. “And lemme guess, you two fell in bed together?” she guessed.

Dante shook his head. “No, it ended with me leaving after she told me to walk around here before I tried to actually kiss her. I don’t understand it-one second she’s my secretary, screaming at me and bossing me around, and once she put that watch around her neck, she’s back to herself and wants to me take her.”

“You mean the watch you’re supposed to-“

“Yeah, that one.”

“So it’s the one she’s wearing right now?”

“Huh?” Dante looked at Lady like she fell off a tomato truck when he felt someone lightly kissing the top of his head. Confused, he looked up and saw Brittany’s smiling face, the watch around her neck again. “Babe…I thought you…”

“Well-I forgot to get a book for the trip, so I brought one,” she held up the shopping bag that had three books in it. “And I wanna apologize for the fight earlier. I’m sorry that I yelled at you, baby. I hope you can forgive me.”

“What fight?” he asked, already forgetting the fight as he started to yawn. “Of course, I forgive you, babe. You just wasn’t yourself when we had it.”

“Well come on,” Brittany reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet. “You’re tired, and I wanna cuddle. Well not cuddle-you sleep, and I’ll read Harry Potter for the tenth time in the row.”

Dante just had to blink at her as she happily said goodbye to Lady and led him back to their room, confused as ever at just what happened. She apologized for the fight, and now she wanted to cuddle? He was so confused-and so tired. He needed to sleep and get his mind clear for the game tomorrow night.

When they reached their room and they walked in, Dante eagerly flopped on his bed, making her laugh and shake her head. “Bubba, no,” she cooed as she slipped in next to him, dropping her bag and pulling out _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._ Brittany got situated, her back leaning on the headboard and patted her lap, laughing. “Your head supposed to go _here_ , not there.”

He smirked as he placed his hand on her lap, feeling her hand stroking his hair. “You’re a good pillow anyway. Think I can sleep on your chest, too? I mean, they are great pillows.”

“Then how can I read with your head on my chest?” she asked as he got comfortable, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles as he felt her body shake with laughter.

“Improvise!” Dante answered, hearing her laugh for what felt like forever. “Hey,” he said as his eyes started to get heavy. “It’s nice hearing your laugh again. You haven’t laughed all week, and I missed it.”

“Well tank you for making me laugh again,” she said in a squeaky voice, leaning down and kissed his forehead. “Now sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.” She opened the book and started to read, her hand lazily stroking his hair as he slept.

It was a couple hours later, Dante was in a deep sleep on her lap, she was halfway about to sleep herself when the room started to get cold. Brittany stopped as the whole room turned into a winter wonderland, and the cold air turned into a dark figure. _Soon, girl._ The voice said.

“No…please. Don’t take anymore memories away from me…” she whispered softly, reaching for the watch. “You took the one when he came back…don’t make me forget this. Don’t make me forget him. Don’t make me forget Dante.”

_Tomorrow, then. I’ll leave you with this memory of Dante. Tomorrow, you’ll forget him once more._

Brittany nodded as the dark figure went away, along with the winter wonderland. It was just their hotel room again, and Dante was asleep in her lap, and the watch wasn’t coming off tonight. Whoever it was in the ice, they could stay there-she wanted her memories back so damned bad that she’ll fight tooth and nail to get them back, not matter what she does.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes...this one does have the fluffs and a tiny bit of dirty before it ends, and because I just like putting people through so much pain and misery a bit :)

The next morning Dante woke up to an empty bed, his head resting on a pillow. “Babe?’ he mumbled as he sat up and found Brittany on the other side of the room, watchless again and her hands shaking. She was muttering something about ‘losing it again’, and tears were falling down her cheeks. He sat up and stretched before going over and sitting the edge of the bed. “Hey-what’s wrong?”

“I forgot about last night,” she answered softly though her tears. “I was…we were just…”

“We were just what?”

“We…we just cuddled, right?” she asked. “You were…you were holding me…weren’t you?”

He shook his head. “No, actually-I fell asleep on your lap while you were reading that book.” He answered, hesitating to even reach out and touch her, to hold her and calm her down a bit. He’d never seen her like this before, trying to place the memories back together the next morning when she was herself last night.

“You…fell asleep on me?”

He nodded. “I did,” he answered.

“And we didn’t do…anything else?”

Dante shook his head, his heart breaking once more. She didn’t remember last night either, but she was trying her best by collecting the broken pieces of it. But hearing her cry was the worst thing he’d ever heard, ever. Sure she’d cried during movies, but crying over something she wanted to fix was worse. “Babe,” he reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “We’ll get them back. You’ll remember everything again.”

She sniffed as the tears fell, holding in everything. But like a dam, she finally broke down and cried. She placed her head on Dante’s shoulder as her whole entire frame shook, clinging to him like he was a telephone pole. “I want to…to remember everything and I can’t!” Brittany bawled. “I don’t want to forget anything-not even you, Dante!”

_Dante._

She said his name without asking if it was truly his name.

Instinctively he wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her back. He couldn’t get over the shock of her saying his name, but holding her like this felt right-positively right. “You’ll never forget me.” He whispered softly. “I won’t let you forget me.”

Brittany looked up at him, trying to blink back tears when she heard him say that. Her lips twitched into a small smile as she pulled away from him and stood in front of him. She reached out and moved a piece of his hair before snatching her hand back, making him chuckle. “What’s wrong?” Dante asked her.

“I don’t think I can do that…can I?” she asked, confused a bit as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I mean, I know I did it before, I think…”

“You can,” he answered. “How about you just talk through what you wanna do, okay?”

She nodded after taking a deep breath. “Well…I want to touch your face…” she reached out and stroked his cheeks first, letting her hand trailed down his cheeks to his jawline, then his lips. “Then, if you don’t mind, I would like to touch your lips, please.”

“I would like that.” Dante said, feeling her hand touch his lips, tracing them. She looked at them with awe, her fingers gently running through them. “What else?”

Biting her bottom lip, she looked down at his arms. “May I touch your arms?” she asked. “I would like to touch them…because they’re so big and they look like they can hold someone like me.”

“Someone like you?” he repeated, looking at her confused.

“You know…” Brittany looked down at herself. She had curves all over, rolls inbetween, and she was acting so shy about it that she laughed softly about it. “Me. This. My body. I mean-“

“Hey, hey, hey hey,” he shushed her, reaching out and placing a hand on her cheek. “I don’t care if you’re skinny as a stick, you’re perfect.” Dante stood up to his full height, so he could look down at her. “I like you like this-don’t even think that you’re not.”

Her cheeks flushed at his words, and she turned her head, to try and hide it. “T… _Gracias_ ,” she said before turning back to him. “Now may I touch them? Your arms, I mean.”

Dante nodded as she reached up and touched his arms, her fingers tracing his muscles, trying to commit them to her memory. To make it better, he took off his shirt and vest, leaving him shirtless as she inhaled a breath. “Um…”

“Go ahead,” he said, guessing her question.

She reached up and started on his arms, touching and tracing them softly. Her fingers traced every muscle, her eyes following her hands. She traced over each scar, each bump and watched them bunch up or flex under her touch. She chuckled a bit as she reached lower, then stopped when she touched his pants. “… _Oh_.” Brittany snatched her hand back, her cheeks flushing. “I didn’t mean…oh god, I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to-“

“If you wanted to go lower, you should’ve asked,” Dante said slowly, teasing her. “Would you like to go lower?”

“Um…”

“I won’t push you into something you don’t wanna do.”

“But if I do, I’ll get into trouble.”

“By who?”

“Well…me.”

“Why you?”

“Because I’m trying so hard to not take your pants off and actually doing something that’s in my head that I really wanna do, and I’m so scared about asking If I can do that-“ she babbled on nervously, covering her face with her hands. Dante chuckled at her nervous babble, finding it cute that she would be nervous about it.

“What is it that you wanna do?”

Her cheeks flushed a deeper red as she thought about what she wanted to do to him, finding it embarrassing and a bit unladylike. “Um…I don’t know if I should say it.”

He chuckled. “Babe, it’s me. I’d probably said things to you that I wanted to do to you in your ear that you make that same face each time.”

“Like what?”

Dante sighed as he thought about it. “Like…Like I want to put you on this bed and eat you out till you cum.” He answered huskily, making her turn completely red and bury her face in his chest, which made him laugh.

“Dat’s nawt funny!” she said, her voice muffled as she swatted him on the chest. “I just…that really did…oh god why did you say dat? And stop laughing at me!”

“Oh come on, I’ve told you that before and you got turned on in a bookstore. Was actually the best part of that day, actually…you dragged me home and was on me like white on rice.” He told her as she looked up at him. “So I’ve told you what I wanted to do to you. Now it’s you’re turn. Tell me what’s in that beautiful mind of yours, Brit…”

She looked down for a moment, fiddling with his abdomen when she finally just said it, no matter how unladylike it was. “I wanna suck your dick.” Brittany answered, cringing after she said it. “I mean, I’ve thought about it…it’s not like you’re gonna…”

“I’m gonna what? Let you?”

She nodded.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Dante shook his head and chuckled. “How about this: if I win tonight, and I get to be King, then you can suck my dick. How about that?” he asked with a soft smile, kissing her forehead as he looked down at her.

She nodded and was about to say something else when someone knocked on the door. “…saved by the door,” she said with a sheepish smile as she moved towards the door and opened it.

“Breakfast,” the server said, pushing the cart that was filled with breakfast food-pancakes, waffles, fruit, eggs, coffee, tea, and toast. “Hope you enjoy.” He tipped his hat and left, leaving the two alone. Brittany looked down at the food and her stomach growled, her face turning red with embarrassment again.

“I ordered food…I know we couldn’t afford it, but I thought we just have a nice breakfast in our room, and also I just didn’t want to get up to go to the buffet.” Brittany told him as she sat down and filled her plate with the waffles, eggs, toast, and fruit, and poured herself some tea. Dante joined her on the floor after he fixed his (he was sad that there was no pizza, but Brittany pointed out that pancakes are kinda like pizza) and the two sat there, like old times, eating and watching TV.

Tangled was playing on the TV, and they sang the songs almost very loudly, laughing at each other when they couldn’t get the words right. Then once the movie went off and their stomachs were hurting from all that laughing, they looked at each other, giggling like schoolchildren. Brittany stared at Dante’s lips, taking his face in her hand before she brought him down in a kiss.

Dante opened his mouth for her, feeling her tongue slipping in his mouth as she slipped into his lap. He held her close to him as they kissed, running his hands all over her back before he heard a voice from the darkness.

_Think its time to end this, don’t you think?_

Brittany pulled back, shaking her head as fresh tears came to her eyes. “No…no please! I don’t wanna forget!” she begged, reaching for Dante desperately. “Don’t let me forget you…please don’t let…let me forget…forget you, Dante…” she whispered as her eyes closed and she fell back on the floor, her head on his shoulder.

Dante sat there in shock, trying to figure out what just happened. One minute Brittany was kissing him, the next she was crying, begging him not to take her memory away-the memory of the one they just shared. “Who the hell was th-“ he started to ask when she stirred again, eyebrows furrowing as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Babe?”

“…Killian?” she asked, and his heart sank again. “Why are we on the floor? How…how did I get down here with you away? And where did we get all this food from?”

She was back to the way she was…shit.


	4. Chapter Four

“Fuck you, Asterion!”

“Yeah? Fuck you too, Dinner!”

Patty got confused when she heard the two voices when she and Morrison went to find Dante at the cards table, wondering where Brittany was since she declined on coming to the game, instead decided to go to dinner and a show alone. They walked down the hall where the voices got louder, loud enough that people were turning heads just to look at them.

One was a tall, pale-skinned boy with medium raven black hair, onyx eyes, and wore a black oxford shirt and jeans, fingerless gloves on his hand. He was glaring at a young man who could be no older than Patty’s age-white hair, blue eyes, wearing something similar like the pale-skinned boy, only his shirt was white. And his ears…Patty could’ve _sworn_ that they were cat ears on his head.

“You should watch your mouth-mom didn’t raise you to be a potty mouth.” The pale-skinned boy told him, tsking at him, which only made the boy snarl.

“I wish she taught me how to kick your sorry pale ass,” the white-haired boy snapped at him. “I would’ve shut that big mouth of yours.”

“Oh really? You can shut my mouth, kid?”

“I can try, with or without these people around!”

“And blow our covers so mom and Dante can find us?” the pale-skinned boy said. “Not a chance. Besides, I’m tired.” Wait…he knew Dante? How does he…

“Who told you to stay up all night to make sure she could remember him this morning? I was sure you were going to make sure he banged her, so she could finally get her memories back.” The white-haired boy mumbled. “Then she can finally defeat Mephistopheles and become the Supreme like she’s supposed to be.”

“And how would Dante feel if we just woke her up and tell her that she’ll have to face one of the lower demons of hell? He would tie her down and make sure she doesn’t do it and he’ll do it like the bastard he is.”

Mephistopheles? Supreme? Patty was so confused at the boys’ words that when Morrison called for her, she put it in the back of her mind and left.

Asterion looked over his shoulder, watching Patty leave. “Well, well, brother…looks like our fight worked.” He said as Dinner chuckled, a smirk appeared on the younger boy’s lips.

“Think she’ll tell him?”

“Oh, I think she will.”

***

She sat through dinner and the show, trying to keep her mind off what happened between her and Killian that morning. He kept whispering for her to come back to him like she had left the room and came back a different person. Then he leaned forward and tried to kiss her, only to turn away from him, her mind racing to find out why he was about to kiss her.

“What are you doing?” she asked him as she started picking up their plates. “We shouldn’t be doing this-we just had breakfast together, we watched a movie…and I wasn’t on your lap. I wasn’t kissing you like-“

“Like what?” she heard him ask her as she piled their plates up on the cart. Brittany stopped when she felt his arms around her, making her freeze. She had to bite her lip to suppress the urge to turn around and kiss her boss squarely on the mouth, to have his big arms around her as they make love on the bed. But she couldn’t do that-god knows she didn’t want to.

But good lord, she wanted to. Just for once, she didn’t want to be Killian’s _secretary_. She wanted to be Killian’s _lover_.

“Like you were my…” the word was on the tip of her tongue, but nothing came out. It was like someone was pressing it down to the point that she couldn’t breathe.

She felt Killian’s arms tighten around her, and her body, damn it all to hell, reacted to it, pressing herself against him. “Killian…we can’t.” Brittany finally said, finding her voice and tearing herself away from him. “You’re my boss. And you’re married to Lady-“

“She’s not my wife!” Killian snapped.

“Oh, so you’re married to Trish?”

“Hell no!”

“Then who’s-“

“You are! You’re my wife!”

She was. She was his wife. She was married to him.  

“You’re lying.” It was the only conclusion-she wasn’t married to him at all. He was her boss, for godsakes, not his wife! “I can’t be married to you. Who would marry me, anyway?” She sat down on the bed, not wanting to look at him as she started picking out clothes for the day. “I’m just your secretary-“

“Say that one more time, and I’ll kiss you to make you stop saying it.”

Brittany turned to Killian, staring into those deadly blue eyes of his. He was dead serious on kissing her, and he won’t stop till he does. “Then I guess we’ll both wait till you actually do kiss me-“

And then his lips were on hers, crashing down as he kissed her senseless, kissed her till she was breathless, the kinds of kisses she’d only read in books. Killian’s kiss was rough and hard, devouring her as if she was dessert, his hand slipping to the back of her head to steady her. “I don’t know how, but I’m gonna get every bit of your damned memories back.” He growled at her before he grabbed his clothes and went to take a shower.

And thus, fast forward till now, where the show was nearly ending, all Brittany could think about was those kisses, daydreaming of them in bed together-when god knows she shouldn’t be. She tried to focus on the show, she knew she wanted to, but that kiss did something to her-like someone turned on a switch and she wanted to go and find him, to kiss him again-

No. No, no, no, no, no.

She’s not going to find him and kiss him again.

Killian was her boss and she shouldn’t kiss her boss-in fact, she shouldn’t be sharing a room with him at all. But her body kept betraying her each time he held her, and then the kiss…

Brittany sighed as she went to the game room, only to stop when she heard the loud gunshot. Reflexively, she lurched forward, gasping as if it happened to her. “Kill…Lian?” she whispered as she watched her boss drop to the ground, lifeless. She barely heard Patty screaming at Lady for something-all she focused on was Killian’s dead body. Slowly, she moved to him, sinking to her knees to be next to him.

“Wake up.” She whispered, shaking him. “Wake up, Killian…”

He wasn’t dead. Oh, gods, he wasn’t dead.

Please, God, don’t take him away from me…

_Oh? Is that so, girl? Check his jacket._

Brittany stiffened when she heard the voice from the darkness, hearing Lady talking to-a demon? That’s who she was talking to?-and started searching his pockets. She checked nearly everywhere till her hand touched the watch. Confused, she pulled it out and saw the bullet hole in the middle of it. “Oh no..” she said as she clicked the broken watch open one more time.

Magic-that was the only thing she could think of-swirled around her like it was Tinkerbell. It flew around her for a couple of moments, enveloping her in a lavender light before slamming into her chest. She let out a short scream as she fell on her arse, then memories-the one from this morning, the one from a couple of days ago-came into her mind like a movie.

Like someone shattered glass, it was stitching itself together like glue, the fragments of her mind. She remembered how she lost her memories-that little stupid demon Sid took them-but then the memory of Killian-no, that wasn’t his name. Newt? No, that's Newt Scarmander…what the hell was his name?

“Dante?” she repeated, rubbing her eye as she turned back to the-

Wait…there was a body here, right?

And…the demon. Where the hell was the demon?

“You…you destroyed the watch?” the demon asked, shocked. “That had her memories in it! Now she won’t remember you at all…” then a crackle…then gunshots and a sword slashing…The mirrors crashing-no, breaking…then the sunrise…and the morning…

“Babe?” she heard him say as she looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

“You’re Dante,” Brittany said, her lips tugging into a smile. “You’re my…boyfriend, aren’t you? No…because I remember that photo next to the blonde…we were happy in it…I wore a white dress and-“ she looked down at the ring she wore on her finger. The red, ruby ring rested on her finger, right next to the pentagram ring she wore next to it.

Dante couldn’t contain the happiness that was threatening to come out as she said his name, and was trying to figure out who he was. “Babe?” he asked again, taking her hand and stroking her knuckles gently.

“…you’re my husband,” she answered as it came to her. “You’re my husband..right?”

He couldn’t fight it anymore and nodded. “Yeah, I’m your husband, babe.” He said before he started checking her for wounds. ‘Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked her, worried.

She shook her head. “Nein, no hurt. I’m fine.”

Asterion and Dinner stood far away from everyone and saw everything. A smirk appeared on Asterion’s lips as he watched the two. Dinner looked up at him, confused. “What is it, brother?”

“She remembers him,” the demon cat said fondly. “Now we just need to awaken her powers so our little witch can fully come back and be the badass that she can be.”

Dinner snorted. “You really think that she’s gonna wake up fully and be the Supreme again and beat Mephistopheles?” he asked, as his older brother nodded. “But how are we gonna…?”

“Patience, brother.” Asterion cooed. “Our time will come soon…and then we’ll perform the ritual to wake her up.”


	5. Chapter Five

Mephistopheles glared at the happy couple as they walked out of their room, hand in hand, the witch’s smile on her face. She had a part of her memories back, but not all of them. The only thing they did was make out last night, and the witch did something else that was so disgusting that he’d rather not say it. They didn’t even sleep together, which was part of the ritual to awaken her memories. But that will never happen, not when he’s still alive.

He was going to make the witch suffer now.

“You think you won that little victory, did you, little Sparda whore?” Mephistopheles sneered as he turned away from his looking glass and turned towards his laboratory, where the rest of her memories were. He was glad that little Sid brought them to him, tore them away from her when the Son of Sparda wasn’t looking, making her a mindless thing for a whole week. But somehow, a piece of her memories was stolen and was locked up in a magical watch, only to be brought back to her and her memories came back to her.

The whore should’ve died that day. Vergil could’ve killed her and used her blood for the ritual, to go into the demon world. But no. Somehow, even with her wrist broken and her crawling back to that son of a bitch, she’d won and stayed sane. When the Son of Sparda went to fight Mundus, she stayed behind and waited for him like a little puppy dog, not even knowing that Mephistopheles was keeping an eye on her, and even placed a little mark on her.

Her day was coming. He could feel it.

He turned away from his lab and went to the huge test tubes, where every stage of her memories were. He stopped at the one where she was wearing a wedding dress-the one where they got married. She only remembered that they got married-she just didn’t remember the wedding day. “And it’ll stay that way, won’t it, girl?” Mephistopheles said. “You only just remember him. You’ll never remember anything else ever again.”

The demon lord laughed as he turned away from the huge test tubes, leaving his lab and closing it, not even noticing a black cat that had slipped inside the lab and headed straight for the large test tubes. It went for the one in the wedding dress, who was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of walking down the aisle to her fiancée. She gripped the flowers tightly, a small smile on her face. Her hair was curled at the ends, and she was holding her hand out like it was holding it out for Dante to take so they can say their vows.

Shifting back into his human form, Asterion placed a hand on the glass, smiling softly as he remembered the wedding day like it was yesterday-the wedding bells, how happy Brittany was standing over the deer horn canopy. Her grandmother performing the ceremony at sunset that cool August day, and when they were finally announced as husband and wife. “It’s time for you to remember that day now, mother,” he whispered as he raised his hand.

Lavender-colored magic outlined his hand as he muttered an incantation in Infernal, pressing his hand on the human-sized beaker. “Now,” Asterion hissed as the glass shattered and the bride fell on the floor.

Loud alarm systems went off, and he cursed. Quickly chanted another spell, he cloaked the sleeping body and threw her over his shoulder. Asterion heard the footsteps of Mephistopheles’s ice demons and cursed softly to himself before opening a portal to the Human World. “I’m not letting you keep this one, Mephistopheles,” he growled as he jumped in, before the ice demons could find the mess he made and could trace it back to him.

***

“Home, sweet home,” Brittany said with a sigh when she stepped out of the car. They were home after an eventful week on the boat, and she felt refreshed. For once she didn’t call her husband every other name in the book or push him away when she wasn’t herself. She loved it now when he was the first thing she saw in the morning, kissing him one thousand times while they went to dinner and went to a show, and when they took naps-well, he took one on her lap while she read Harry Potter.

Even when his head was between her legs, giving her an earth-shattering orgasm with that Devil tongue of his…

She jerked a little bit as she felt heat pooling at her core once more, as if she could feel his tongue deep inside her, licking and drinking up every bit of her, her head spinning as her mouth started to water. Brittany had to take a deep breath as she walked up the stairs to Devil May Cry, resisting the urge to take Dante upstairs to kiss him, hold him, feel him inside her as they make love, her fingers digging into his back as she screamed his name-

Okay, seriously, why all of a sudden is she so fucking _horny_ right now?

“You okay?’ Dante asked when he opened the door to the shop and walked in. It hadn’t changed-it was still the same shop. Grey walls, a desk with a retro phone, little furniture pushed to the side. A mini-fridge, a pool table, guitars and a drum set, and a bookshelf filled with books were there as well, a little addition to the shop since she and Dante was dating.

“Yeah, I’m… _horny as shit right now_.” She answered as she set her things down, trying to cover her mouth when it was watering. Just picturing Dante naked wasn’t even helping anyone, really, just made her mouth water even more. “I don’t even why I-“ Brittany turned around and nearly had a heart attack when Dante was behind her, grinning. “What?”

“You wanna go upstairs…light a couple candles and get under the sheets…” he leaned down and started placing kisses along her neck, making her moan softly. “Make you scream my name so loud…that you cum like you did last night?” Dante’s voice dropped low into a purr when he said those words, making her groan as more heat pooled at her core again, her breath hitching as his hands roamed along her body.

Images floated in her mind of them in bed together, Dante doing the most delicious and wonderful things to her, mindlessly screaming his name in a candle-lit room, the scent of whiskey, roses, and sex hanging everywhere. And if he made her cum like he did last night…oh dear sweet baby Jesus…

“Y…you can do that?” she asked softly as she shivered when he slowly licked her neck. “C-Can we…can we do it…in a big bed…” The image was in her head-the two of them in a huge, four poster bed, their hands all over each other as Dante’s lips kissed every part of her while she held onto him, his head between her legs-

Brittany kissed him again as he tugged off her shirt, throwing it on the floor to leave her in her black bra. He licked his lips again as he kissed her once more, picking her up and carrying to the sofa. He gently placed her down as he kept kissing her, holding her down with his body as she reached up and started to push his coat off.

“Just can’t wait till the full moon, can’t you?”

The both of them stopped kissing when they heard the voice, and instantly Dante drew his gun and pointed at the voice, which turned out to be a young man with white cat ears on his head. He sat at the edge of the pool table, throwing up one of the cue balls in his hand. Blushing from embarrassment, Brittany yanked his jacket off so she could cover herself, keeping her eyes on the cat boy.

“Who the hell are you?” Dante asked, making the boy chuckle.

“Someone that can help get her memory back,” he answered. “But if you want a name, it’s Dennis. And I’m here to stop you before you give me a baby brother or sister.”

“What we do is none of your damned busi-give you a _what_ now?”

The cat boy smirked at Dante’s reaction. “Oh, that’s right, you don’t remember a thing, do you?” he said. “Guess the spell really did work.”

“Spell? What the hell are you talking about, kid?” Dante asked, confused as ever.

Dennis jumped down from the pool table and went over to the half-devil, his smirk still on his face. “Someone placed a spell on you, so you won’t remember me or anything. You’re probably thinking, well, how was that possible? But I know-and I’m not telling you. Though I could give you a hint-that Strawberry Sundae of yours tasted mighty funny the last week or so, hasn’t it?” he said, hearing him growl before he stepped back.

He thought about the last time he had his favorite dessert, but everything came up blank and he couldn’t see right through it. What the hell was going on here? What happened that day that only the cat boy knows about? “So what’s supposed to happen on the full moon, anyway?”

Dennis stopped throwing the ball up and down at the question. “In a couple of days, it’ll be a blood moon, and the most magical night of the year. During the witching hour, you two will finally bang, and she’ll get her full memories back, including her magic.” He explained.

“My…what now?”

“Magic. Yer a wizard, my dear.”

“Come again?”

“What were the first words Hagrid said to Harry in the Sorcerer’s Stone?”

Brittany had to think about it for a moment before she started to laugh. Dennis knew it was the reaction he would get since she lost her memories-she wouldn’t believe a damn thing that came out of his mouth. “Me? A witch? I can’t even kill a spider, much less cast a spell-unless you mean like the ones in Dungeons and Dragons, in which case I am, but I prefer the term warlock-“

“No, no, not that! Well, something like that. You’re a witch-a demon-hunting witch.” Dennis explained, watching her get up and leave, shaking her head.

“No I’m not…I’m a…that thing you said,” Brittany told him, walking a couple of steps away before she thought about what he said…and something clicked in her head. “Eh?’ she stopped as she thought about it. Then somehow it clicked and…” _Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!_ I’m a witch? A demon killin’, fireball throwin’, Eldritch Blast-type witch?!”

“Ding, ding, ding, folks, she finally got it!” Dennis said with a chuckle. “But you’re the Smartest Demon Hunting Witch of our time. Demons sometimes shake in fear whenever they hear your name-and you’re married to the Son of Sparda as well? They’re definitely quivering in their boots now. But since you lost your memories, they might come after you-especially one demon.”

“One?” Now that got Dante to raise an eyebrow. “ _What_ demon will come after her?” And how stupid can this one demon be?

Dennis chuckled as he started to leave, wagging a finger in the Devil Hunter’s face. “Can’t tell you that-wait till he appears, Son of Sparda…then you’ll be dying to know _exactly_ who he is.” Then he walked out of the shop, laughing and leaving the shop.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yess, things are going smoothly, aren't they? And yes...yes there are the mentions of waffles (i don't even know, but waffles, okay? They're awesome and America loves waffles, dammit) so enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated if you want. And if you have any questions, message me on my tumblr, cursedspardaxo.

Dinner walked down a couple of blocks before he felt Asterion’s magic from behind the Dumpster, making him jump. “Bloody ‘ell-“ he muttered, going across the street to see his older brother breathing hard and holding the body of a bride-another one of her memories. “You scared me, you fuckin’ idiot!” he snapped, scanning for danger. “Is that-?”

Asterion just nodded, holding the happy bride in his arms. She looked so beautiful in a wedding dress, holding the flowers close to her chest. Dinner had never seen her like this before, even when he left Devil May Cry. “Did you talk to them, tell them about the ritual?” he asked as he stood up and started walking down the street. The older cat had gotten some looks from the passersby, but once they reach their little home, the two cat brothers could finally relax, and Dinner quickly placed an arcane lock on the door.

“I did-after I walked in on them about to bang on the sofa.” Dinner answered with a shake of his head. “I never understood why they have to bang everywhere.”

Asterion shook his head as he placed the sleeping bride on the makeshift sofa.  “Because they have a sexual attraction to each other that somehow they have to end up in bed one way or another,” he explained. “How did they take it?”

“You were right about one thing-she did laugh after I told her that she was a witch, and I did leave out the part about Mephistopheles. But Dante doesn't remember me at all…does he?” Dinner asked, worried. “Or what I did that day when her magic and memories got stolen?” Because hinting at what he did, along with not remembering him slipping a memory-tampering potion in his Strawberry Sundae that day, then Dinner wouldn’t be here right about now. “Or what I did…”

“If Dante found out that Sid tricked you into making sure he didn’t remember us, then we wouldn’t be here right now, and she’ll have to find some new familiars,” Asterion told him with a sigh. “Besides, once he knows the truth, then he’ll somehow forgive us.” He hoped. Because god knows the Devil Hunter would probably kill them both if he knew…if he only knew what happened that day…

Turning back to the sleeping bride, the elder cat sighed. “We gotta get all her memories from Mephistopheles soon, before the full moon,” Asterion said with a sigh, shaking his head.

***

He could hear the water running in the bathroom when Dante woke up from his nap, smelling the scent of her soap that she was using. He could also smell the Champagne Toast candle she brought at White Barn a couple of days ago, and now all he could think about-

_The two clinked the glasses of champagne that had a strawberry in it, floating while they tried to be careful not to spill anything on the crisp, white sheets. “To the rest of our lives,” Brittany said with a giggle. “And also, make sure we don’t spill a drop of this before I get tipsy and not remember anything.” She said as she took a sip of it. She hadn’t had any alcohol at the wedding reception and waited till they came to their room to have some._

_“To the rest of our lives,” Dante repeated as he took a sip of his champagne. The bubbles tickled their lips as they drained it, Dante taking the strawberry in his mouth and bit into it, making her giggle again as he fed her the champagne-soaked strawberry. They didn’t remember what happened next, because soon they were kissing and she laid on her back, their hands roaming along their bodies._

_He placed their champagnes on the nightstand, hearing her giggle again before she looked up and snapped her fingers, lighting the candles in the room. “Now it’s perfect,” she whispered as she took his face in her hands and brought it down in a kiss. He kissed her back, his breath hitching as he grinded slowly on her, leaving a trail of kisses down her body. Dante heard her sigh in contempt as he went lower, placing a soft kiss on her clit._

_Gently, he parted her legs and slowly dragged his tongue up her folds, making her shiver and softly moan. “D-Dante…please…” she moaned as he placed kisses along her folds, toying with her as she reached down and gently placed a hand on his head. He dragged his tongue up one more time before finally plunging in, making her gasp and choke out his name._

_He licked and sucked at her juices, pinning her down as she moaned and writhed, trying to find something to hold onto as he-_

“Dante?”

He jerked out of his memory, having no earthly idea why he was thinking about that night. Dante looked up and saw his wife in a red polka-dot pajamas, the Harry Potter novel in her hands again. Her hair was dried and she smelled fantastic. He wanted to go over there, kiss her senseless and then take her upstairs and make love to her, but he couldn’t-not until the full moon. God this is gonna be the longest five days that he’ll ever go through. Before he could say a word, she was next to him, taking his hand, and _good lord she smelled so wonderful_...

“We need champagne,” he drawled out in a strangled voice. “For the night of the full moon…we need champagne. Lots of it. And strawberries-just two, just for us, and roses-you like roses, right? Rose petals on the bed.” He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, locking her there as she leaned on the desk, not knowing what to say.

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“The night we-the ritual. I want to make it perfect.” He answered. “I know how much you like those romantic things I do-sometimes without telling you. And I thought for the night we finally make love, we could redo our wedding night-champagne, the strawberries, the white sheets…everything.”

“Our wedding night?” she repeated, confused. Her brows knitted as she tried to remember her wedding night, the taste of champagne on her tongue, his lips, and hands all over her body…but nothing came up. It was a big blank, like someone just erased it. “I don’t…” Brittany’s voice cracked as her bottom lip started to tremble. Fresh tears came to her eyes as she started to cry again, her book slipping from her hands again.

“Oh god, Dante…I don’t remember us getting married…” she whispered. “I don’t even remember us dating or anything! All I remember was what happened on the boat and knowing that we got married…I don’t remember the date or anything!”

Dante stood there as she cried, holding her and kissing her head gently. It killed him that she didn't remember him anymore-or remember anything about their relationship. It was like someone had just erased it and wanted her to be as feeble as a human as possible-but for what was the question. “You’re going to remember it,” he whispered as he rubbed her back. “I’m gonna find a way to bring back your memories so you can remember everything…just gotta find out who did it.”

“It was…it was that demon…the ugly one with the Zuko-looking scar on his eye,” Brittany told him as she looked up to him, her eyes red. “He stole them…and said that I’m never getting them back…and he also stole my magic…he’s gonna use it to open the Demon World…to this one…and it’ll be all my fault…”

Dante swore under his breath when she told him who did it-and that she remembered what he did, and making her blame herself for something she didn’t even do. “It’s not your fault,” he assured her. “You’re not planning on opening the demon world at all-you’re always try and find a way to make sure it’s closed. So don’t ever think that what he did was your fault.”

She just nodded as she cried, holding on to him tightly. “You’re not…not leaving tonight, are you?’ Brittany asked softly.

He shook his head-the city will be fine without Dante tonight. ‘Why? You got something for me?” he asked as she nodded.

“Can you…you stay here tonight? I want to hire you to hold me.” She answered, making him chuckle. “I’ll pay you tomorrow if you want-“

He kissed her softly, humming in the kiss before he gently pulled back. “This one’s on the house, free of charge.”

“Free of charge? No payment or anything?”

“No payment, ma’am-free of charge. And if you could make those waffles in the morning then I’ll consider them payment too.”

The waffles request made her giggle as she nodded. “Okay, waffles it is. With strawberry topping on it?” she asked. “I mean, I know you like that…” she said it slowly, shocking herself more than anything. How’d she remember that herself she didn’t know-but somehow each time she made waffles, she’d somehow put strawberries on top, for presentation, she thought, but it was just because she wanted to.

But seeing Dante’s face light up when she mentioned the strawberry topping on the waffles, the one thing she knew he’d liked of her cooking. “Of course with strawberries on top-you always put them on there each time you make ‘em.” He told her, quickly kissing her and picking her book up off the floor. “Come on,” he took her hand and lead her upstairs. “Looks like I’m on the clock all night.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...couple trigger warnings for this chapter: choking, stabbing, and mentions of killing someone (damn Sid) and also Dante gets stabbed...it's not a story if he gets stabbed...and also no waffles in this chapter sorry guys-maybe next chapter. Also the ice demons (cambions) came from the D&D Monster Manual, along with the Infernal language.

Dante flopped on the bed, making her laugh again as he rolled on his side, propping his head on his head. “Come on,” he said, patting her side of the bed. “Get in. I’m watching you all night, so you won’t escape me.” He watched her as she sat down and got comfortable on the bed, stretching her legs before he wrapped his arms around her, making her squeak.

“You really must want your payment of waffles,” Brittany said with a chuckle as she curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest as she opened the book. “You’re really gonna watch me all night while I sleep?”

“Isn’t that what you hired me for?”

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and nodded. “But I like waking up and seeing you sleep like a cute little baby.”

“I’m not a cute baby when I sleep.”

“Yes you are,” Brittany cooed as she pecked his lips. “Now shush and do your job. Unless you wanna help me, Ron and Hermoine go through the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny?” she offered, picking up the book. “Oh, and also help-“ but anything else she was going to say was cut off when Dante leaned down and kissed her gently, slipping a hand behind her head.

The book slipped from her hand as she kissed him back, pulling him on top of her. Brittany pushed his jacket off, and he helped her, tossing it on the ground before he went back to kissing her again. Their breaths started to hitch as she helped him take off his shirt and vest, throwing it on the floor next to his coat. Her fingers slipped in his hair and gripped it, making him softly hiss.

“We-babe, we can’t,” Dante pulled back, shaking his head. God knows he wanted to, but the full moon and the ritual to get her memories back kept dancing in his head. “I don’t want to make love to you like this, not when you don’t remember everything about us. I’m sorry.”

Brittany nodded slowly, understanding. “It’s okay,” she told him softly, hating that they couldn’t go further. “How about we just sit here, I’ll read till I go to sleep?” she told him, picking up the book again. “But don’t…don't put your shirt back on. Please?” she asked. “I like it when you…hold me. Shirtless.” Her cheeks flushed red as she said it, making him chuckle as Dante nodded and rolled back to his side and pulled her into his arms.

“Okay, now I’m back on the job-no distractions,” he said with a chuckle as she smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek before she started to read.

It was around one in the morning when she finally fell asleep in his arms, the book nearly falling out of her hands again. Chuckling, he took the book from her hand and slipped the bookmark in it. He placed it on the nightstand and shut off the lamplight so he could watch her sleep. Her lips were pursed, and her chest was moving, her hands twitching every once in a while. She looked so peaceful as she slept in his arms, and he wanted to keep her like that, a sleeping, peaceful, angel, protecting her from every single thing that wanted to harm her.

Just seeing her sleep and leaving him alone, Dante let his mind wander to the annoying demon that seemed to be hellbent of making his life a living hell. What did the little turd want when he stole her powers to open the Demon World? If he wanted to make Brittany suffer, he did a helluva job doing it, stealing her memories and magic so she wouldn’t remember, rendering her a human. Once she was a badass witch-hell, she nearly melted Vergil’s brain when he brought back that stupid tower, and when Trish betrayed them both. She just grabbed her head and then blood started pouring out of her eyes, eyes so cold that she didn’t even finish, just dropped them both when Dante told her to stop.

He knew she was that damned powerful, so why did he want her magic so much? Even Dennis said it-demons are afraid of her and what she could do. Was the demon that afraid of her that he wanted to eliminate her that much? Just kill her one day and leave him-

“No.”

Her whisper snapped him out of his thoughts as she stirred once and turned on her side, falling back into a deep sleep. Dante smirked as he stroked her shoulder gently with his knuckles, watching her lips twitch for a moment. “What’s goin’ on in that beautiful mind of yours…” he whispered as he watched her small hand slip into his, lacing them together.

“Don’t let me go, Dante.” She whispered again before sighing again. “Just don’t…let me go…”

Dante sighed at her words, reaching up and pulling her hair back so his breath can tickle her ear. “I’ll tell you a thousand times, babe, if you want me too. I’ll never let you go-not in a million years.” He whispered before kissing her cheek and closing his eyes.

The next morning, he opened his eyes and looked down to see Brittany’s sleeping face. She looked like she went through a couple of world wars, a lion, and then Hell, but she looked beautiful nonetheless. He gently kissed her lips and watched her stir, twitching once and eyes furrowing before she sleepily blinked. “Good morning, babe,” Dante said, leaning down and gently kissing her.

She kissed him back, her body instantly reacting as she turned to him, placing her small hands on his face, holding him there. Dante hummed in the kiss as he explored her mouth, finding himself back in the position they were in last night. “Please?” she whimpered softly against his lips, moving her hands along his back. “Touch me, Dante…”

He broke the kiss and placed soft kisses along her neck, gently nipping her neck while slowly licking her neck. Dante heard her moan softly as he felt her wrap her legs around him, and he stopped. “I can’t,” he said softly, pulling back. “I want to touch you, and hold you, and make you feel fantastic, but not until I get all of your memories back.”

Brittany pouted but nodded again, understanding. “I know,” she said quietly with a soft smile before she heard glass breaking downstairs. She froze in place as a wash of fear took over her. “Dan-“ she started to say before she saw him break away from her, grabbing his weapons and reaching for the door.

“Stay right here,” he told her as he opened the door. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“O…okay…” she said softly as he walked out the door.

Dante walked towards the edge of the steps to find three ice demons tearing up the shop, mumbling in a weird language that he really couldn’t understand. He caught some of the words they were saying in Infernal, the language Brittany oddly picked up years ago. Dante caught the words _“book of shadows”,_ _“that damned witch”_ and his personal favorite, “t _hat half-breed bastard”._

What would three demons want with her Book of Shadows? She’d hidden it very well-not even he knew where it was. “Y’Know, if you’re looking for me, you’re looking in the wrong spot,” Dante said, finally coming out of his hiding spot, pointing his guns at them, a devilish grin on his face.

The three ice demons turned around when they heard his voice, pulling back their teeth to reveal their shark-like fangs. They had light blue horns on their heads, along with leathery wings, and sinewy tails that swished on the ground when they looked at him. They let out a screech and started flapping their wings, drawing their weapons, talking in that weird language of theirs.

“What was that?” Dante asked playfully, preparing himself. “You’re all gonna die? That’s what you said?”

***

Brittany laid there in the bed, covering her mouth so no one could hear her. She could hear the fighting downstairs, the gunshots, and the demons screaming floating up the stairs. Do demons always crash their home like that? Why didn’t he have a security system? She was so scared that she prayed to all the gods that she knew that Dante was going to be okay. “Please be okay, my love,” she whispered before she heard someone chuckling.

She sat up and saw Sid perched on the edge of the bed. Her hand started to shake as she stared at him, her eyes going to the door, thinking about running. “Now I can finally kill you,” he cooed as she started to feel herself go into a fight or flight mode, deciding if she wanted to either try and fight him or listen to Dante and stay in bed and wait for him.

Sid watched her eyes go to the door, grinning as she tried to make a decision. To run to Dante, her savior, or try to fight him off. “What’s wrong, witch?” he asked, chuckling again. “You want to scream for him, don’t you? To tell him to come get the poor, weak little human that’s going to die soon? He won’t come for you-the demon Lord Mephistopheles sent them here to steal your spell book so you can finally feel useless.” Brittany’s eyes widened at the mention of the demon lord, but before she could even scream, he was sitting on her chest, his clawed hands around her neck, choking her.

She gasped as she started to struggle, her eyes flickering to the door again, reaching for it. “Dante-“ Brittany squeaked out. The door felt inches away, and her vision started to fade. “Dante…come get-“ she started to choke out, the only thing she could get out as she struggled to breathe as she heard Sid’s laughter in her ears.

***

Cutting down the first ice demon in front of him, he stopped once when heard that irritating demon’s laughter. “Shit,” he said, cursing as he blocked a jabbing spear and sliced the demon’s arm off. The ice demon howled in pain as he grabbed the now stump on his arm, backing up. He really didn’t have time to do both, so he sliced down the demon easily, hearing it scream in agony while going upstairs to check on Brittany.

***

Sid kept laughing as he felt her life draining away from her, squeaking out Dante’s name as she tried to fight him off. “That’s it…” he cooed before he was blasted off of her. He fell on his ass and shook his head, looking up to a pair of golden eyes…that was on a huge black wolf, who was snarling and growling at him. “She was almost dead…why did you stop me?’ he asked weakly while he heard her coughing and catching her breath.

The wolf snapped his teeth at him as a response, taking one step towards him. His teeth pulled back to reveal sharp teeth, and he lunged at him before Brittany screamed at him to stop.

“Please…d-don’t hurt him yet…” she said, slowly reaching for the black wolf. There was something about that wolf that was nagging at her, telling her that she knew this wolf, knew that it was here, protecting her. “He’ll get his…I swear…but don’t hurt him yet…he has it…he has my magic…”

Confused, the wolf shook his head before turning back to Sid…but he was gone. “You can keep your miserable life this time, girl,” Sid’s voice snarled as he disappeared. Her stomach started twisting in knots as she reached out and petted the huge wolf-for comfort or what she didn’t know. “Next time, I will kill you.”

Hearing the threat made her gasp softly, her hand twitching on the wolf’s fur. Brittany closed her eyes as she felt a panic attack starting-her heart racing, her hands going numb, getting difficult to breathe-and she didn’t want to think about that-not when she felt the wolf licked her hand before disappearing, and Dante appeared in the doorway. “I didn’t move…I promise…” she whispered as she looked down and noticed that the black wolf was gone. “He came in somehow…and tried to-“

Brittany looked up at Dante, fear in her eyes as she tried to finish the statement, but was cut off when a spear was shoved through his chest, screaming fearfully as he sank down to his knees in front of her, falling down flat on his face. “No...no, no, no, no, no please, not again…” she whispered as she reached for the spear and tried to yank it out of him. “Please wake up,” she whispered, not seeing the ice demon coming towards her, grabbing her by the neck and hoisting her up.

“I found the witch!” it said in Infernal. “I found her, I found her! Lord Mephistopheles would be pleased when I bring her back!” His clawed hand dug into her neck, making Brittany gasp in pain as she struggled in the demon’s grasp.

She reached for the hilt of the spear, her fingertips grazing it as the demon chuckled. Brittany gasped in pain again when the sharp claws dug into her neck, her hand slacking. “Wake up,” she softly begged. “Wake up, Dante..please wake-“

The black wolf came back again, digging its jaws into the demon’s arm. The demon screamed in agony as he dropped her on the floor. Brittany coughed and took a deep breath before crawling up to the spear sticking out of Dante’s back. She didn’t want to see the fighting the wolf was having with the demon, but she could hear it as the demon and the wolf tumbled out of the room.

She gripped it and started to wiggle it out of him. She tugged and tugged, tears burning in her eyes as she felt it loosen for a moment before it started to move on its own. She snatched her hand back as she saw her husband get up slowly, cursing softly as he reached back and pulled the demonic spear out of his back. “Wha…how…you’re hurt!” Brittany looked down at his chest and gasped when the wound started to heal on its own.

“How are you…”

“Babe…you don’t remember what I am, do you?” Dante asked slowly, reaching for her. He waited for her to pull back from him, to flinch. But she didn’t as she kept touching the now healed-up wound, her eyes lit up in wonder.

“The wolf,” she whispered softly. “Don’t hurt the wolf, please? It was protecting me like it knew me somehow.”

He nodded and kissed her forehead. “I won’t hurt the wolf,” Dante promised her. “And I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay,” she said with a nod as she watched him run back downstairs.


	8. Chapter Eight

The wolf and the demon were locked into a fierce fight when Dante jumped down from the stairs. The black wolf was thrashing around with the demon’s tail in its mouth, and the demon was howling in pain. It was trying to find something to hold on to, but it was useless as he was thrown against the wall, crashing hard. “Damn, wolf,” Dante said with a shake of his head. “Looks like you didn’t need me.”

“F…fuck you,” the ice demon said weakly as he coughed up some blood. “L…Lord Mephistopheles will get the witch, I swear.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it all before- _Who the fuck is Mephistopheles?”_ Dante asked, confused as ever at the name. He hadn’t heard it before, ever, and apparently, this Mephistopheles wanted Brittany.

The demon laughed before coughing up blood again, smirking. “He’s the one who wants the witch dead, and you’ll never know why he wants her dead…but too bad that you’ll never know why, since she can’t remember!” then he laughed again before Dante shot it dead in the head, killing him completely.

The wolf looked at the demon for a moment, then back up at Dante, tail wagging a bit before he walked towards the doors. _Take care of mother, Dante._ His voice said in his mind before he walked out of the doors, leaving the Devil Hunter shocked that he actually had a voice and also that he knew his name. Who the hell was that, and who’s the mother that he’s talking about?

“Is it over?” Brittany asked from the top of the stairs, peeking out from the corner. She was already dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and boots, and her rings on her fingers. “Is it…is it dead?”

Turning her to her, he nodded. “Yeah, babe, it’s dead,” he told her with a soft smile. “Sorry that I scared you earlier.”

“No, no, you’re fine,” she said as she came down the stairs. “I just…I just need to…” tears were pooling in her eyes as she thought about, shoulder’s shaking as the image of Dante with a spear shoved in his stomach came to her mind. Brittany shook her head, trying to erase the image, but she just couldn’t. “You were dead,” she cooed softly as the tears fell. “I saw you die…I saw you…with the spear in your back and I thought…I thought that I’ll never see you again…like you did when he…he shoved your sword in your stomach…”

Dante got confused for a split second before he realized what she was talking about. She was semi-remembering the time where his brother Vergil stabbed him in the stomach with Rebellion, and her screaming afterward as he dragged her away. “By ‘he’ you mean my brother, right?” he asked slowly.  He hadn’t seen Vergil since their fight in the demon world, and then again at that damned palace he ran around in.

She nodded, brows furrowing in confusion. “Your brother? Do you mean that guy that looked like you? Then yes, that’s who I’m talking about…I think…” Brittany said with a chuckle as she wiped her tears away. “Now I think I promised someone a payment of waffles-“

“Wait…” Dante held up a hand before she could move to the kitchen. “Babe…earlier when I woke up and got the spear out of my back…why didn’t you pull back from me?”

“What?”

“You didn’t remember my name for a week, and now you don’t remember what I am. You didn’t pull back from me when I pulled the spear out of my back, you looked at it like I just got some magical powers or something. Why didn’t you?” he asked her as she reached out and placed a hand on the now healed wound again.

Her fingers lightly went over the light scar that was going to be there before shrugging. “I don’t…” she shook her head to fight the tears. “I don’t know why I didn’t…maybe because I’m not scared of you-I’m scared that I’m going to lose you to something big and that I’ll be alone, and I wouldn’t know what to do.”

He smirked slightly when she said that, his arms wounding around her waist. “My sweet Brit,” Dante reached up and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes with his thumb. “You’re not gonna lose me-it’ll take a thousand years for them to tear me away from you.” She sniffed as he took her chin in his hand so she could look up at him. “I love you so much. You know that, right?”

She nodded, a soft smile toying her lips. “I love you too, Dante.”

He leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips, feeling her hand cup his face as they kissed. He wanted to take every last fear she had and drive them off so she wouldn’t be scared anymore. Brittany was probably one of the strongest people in the world that could shoulder almost anything and try not to show it. But only around him would she show her fears, tell him her dreams, anything that was on her mind she would tell him. He wished he could make half of those dreams of hers come true, but right now he couldn’t, not when demons were after her.

Brittany hummed in the kiss before she pulled back, softly smiling as she stroked his cheek. “I, um, need to make those waffles,” she said with a chuckle as she pecked his lips and went into the kitchen. “And also that little girl’s coming over-do I need to save some waffles for her too?” she called back as she started grabbing things to make the waffles she was famous for.

“Little girl-oh you mean Patty? You can. Also, Morrison’s coming over too,” Dante answered as he went to his desk and sat down, grabbing a magazine and started to flip through it.

“Mr. Morrison’s coming? Goodness. We need to get a table if people are coming over to eat.” She said, making him chuckle before he shook his head. No matter if she doesn’t have her memories or not, she’ll always call people she didn’t know Mr. or Mrs. “But I guess for now we’ll eat at the coffee table?”

He chuckled. Always thinking about others before her. “When I get the cash from my last job, we can go table shopping, how about that?” he promised.

“Sure. Oh and also what do you wanna drink? We only have coffee, and I don’t think she’s old enough to have beer, and who has beer in the morning?” Brittany ranted as she poured the mixture of the waffles in the waffle maker. “Honey, can you go out and get some orange juice, please?”

“Awe…but I just sat down…” he whined as he got up and went into the kitchen. He leaned on the door and watched her bop around the kitchen, pulling out plates for them. Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched her flip the waffle maker as she cut up the strawberries, humming a little song to herself. Just watching her like this was mesmerizing, watching her elegantly and carefully pop the hot waffles on the plates, scratching the back of her leg with her foot.

Her hair tickled her neck as she worked, pouring in the next batch of waffles. He could watch her do that all day if he could, and it gives him the most perfect view of her butt. So big and round…something he could grab onto from time to time when they were alone.

“Well, we-“ she turned around and saw him checking her out. Her cheeks turned a dusky red, and she turned back to what she was doing, making him laugh. “It’s not funny!” Brittany said as she turned the waffle maker again, waiting for the waffles to cook. “Just…go get some juice, please?”

“How can I leave when my wife has the perfect ass?” Dante teased as he watched her go over and grab the spatula so she could pop the now cooked waffle on the waiting plate. “Or the perfect body…” he got off the wall and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. “Or the perfect-“

“Finish that statement, and I’m going to cook your hand,” she threatened as she gently popped him on the shoulder, giggling. “Now, go get some juice for Patty. Please?” she asked, looking up at him. “The waffles are almost done, and my credit card is in my wallet.”

Dante playfully pouted before kissing the top of her head, releasing her. “Fine,” he said before he left, picking up her wallet and fished out the credit card. As he walked to the store, he made up his mind about her safety, even though it was going to kill him to push her away from him, when demons were coming after her.

First, he was going to spend the whole day with her. Then tomorrow, he’ll have to find someplace for her to be safe while he went to find Sid and strangle him for what he did to her.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck 131 people (and growing) are reading this? Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. And also the two foods mentioned-the Egg Foo Young and the Roast Dinner Chicken Lo Mein came from the book Asian-American: Proudly Inauthentic Recipes from the Philippines to Brooklyn by Dale Talde. Also IT'S THE WAFFLE CHAPTER, PEOPLE!

“Where is it?!” Mephistopheles snarled as the ice demons picked up the glass shards from the floor. How could someone break into his laboratory and steal that memory? He made sure that it was secured and safe for him, to use and twist however he wished. Mephistopheles knew that the witch didn’t do it-she was being killed by Sid, that was his plan. Now? Someone was trying to undo his work, to make sure she remembers every little thing and take him down.

Well, that’s not going to happen on his watch. Not as long as he lived.

“ _Find it_!” he snarled at his ice demons as he stormed out of the laboratory and into his personal chambers, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Whoever stole that memory of hers must’ve been really good at hiding their signature, because he couldn’t damn well trace it. He was the demon lord of Cania, one of the Lords of the Nine Hells, and he can’t find the thief who did it? “Dammit!” he hissed, slamming a fist to the wall next to him.

A soft laugh could be heard from the other side of the room, making the demon lord snap his head to the sound. _“Is Mephistopheles getting soft already?”_ the voice asked. _“Can’t stop a poor little witch like Brittany?”_

“Fuck you!” Mephistopheles snarled. “You were there when we broke your connection to her, you can’t protect her anymore like you did before!”

 _“Oh, but I can,”_ the voice answered with a chuckle. _“Soon she’ll be back to the way she was, and soon she’ll dethrone you as Lord of Cania.”_

That made the demon lord chuckle. “You really think that she’ll take my place as Lord? A whore like her wouldn’t know what to do in my place!” Mephistopheles spat.

_“Not unless I teach her.”_

“Get out,” Mephistopheles snarled, walking towards the voice. “Get out and don’t come back!”

The voice just laughed as he disappeared into the darkness. _“Just watching you squirm is the highlight of my day…thanks for that.”_

Glaring at the darkness where the voice was, Mephistopheles raked a hand through his hair. That damned archdevil, thinking that he could walk in here and try to tell him about the Sparda Whore…thinking that he can teach her his place as the demon lord of Cania…that will never happen neither. As long as he stands, he will never give up his title to her.

***

Dante let his mind wander as he walked back to the shop, the bag of orange juice in his hand. On days like this, Brittany would make her famous waffles, they’ll have mimosas and enjoy a small romantic morning before he had to leave on a job. He liked those kinds of mornings, the slow kind of mornings that made him want to stay for a little while longer. And somehow, someway, she’ll pack him lunch and tell him to be careful.

He wondered if she’ll do it this time since she was making waffles. She’ll just do it whenever he had a job that’ll last for a day or two, and she did pack the best lunches ever-last time she made him a-

“Uh..e-e-excuse me?” a voice asked, making him stop and turn around. “You’re Tony…aren’t you? Is she open today?”

“Yes…and she’s closed today,” Dante answered the lady, knowing that she was one of Brittany’s clients. It seemed like the woman comes in every once in a while, for one of her potions or for a salve for her husband or son or something like that. “She’s on holiday.”

The woman frowned at the news. “Do you know when she’ll be open again?” she asked. “She always comes over for my son, Bobby…” she said, and Dante resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Her son Bobby was very ill, and some of Brittany’s spells and potions work sometimes, but she asked for something that was very high-taking her son’s illness away-and Brittany downright refused, knowing that the price was she would pay would be very high.

“Um…not right now. She’s not herself at the moment, so when she gets better, then I’ll tell her that you need her.” Dante told her. He didn’t recall her name right now, but when he does, he’ll tell Brittany when her memories come back. The woman nodded with a little smile before walking back down the street, making him sigh as he went back to the shop.

The smell of waffles floated out of the door when he opened it, and he smiled hugely when he saw her setting up the coffee table with glasses, forks, and the syrup. The plates of waffles were spread out with little nameplates, and a small flower in the middle. “Babe, I’m back with the orange juice,” he called, watching her turn around and flash him that gorgeous smile.

“Hey, and yay-now go wash up,” she said, moving over and giving him a small kiss on his cheek and took the orange juice. “Patty’s already here, and she’s washing up too. Now go,” Brittany smacked him playfully on the butt before she sat the orange juice down, then giggled when Dante went over and playfully smacked her on her butt back. “Baby-“

“Keep playin’ like that, babe, and you won’t last long…” he told her with a wink before he started nuzzling her neck, making her tense up and laugh.

“Dante, that tickles…” she said, her voice muffled as she smacked him on the shoulder. “Now go before your waffles get cold!” She pulled herself away and watched him leave, but giggled again when he came back and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Go,” Brittany repeated as Dante ran up the stairs, passing Patty on the way.

“What’s with him?” she asked as Brittany started pouring the orange juice.

She shrugged. “I honestly have no idea-all I did was ask him to get the-oh I know what it is,” Brittany answered as she watched her half-devil husband jump down the stairs like the man-child he was. “It’s waffles day and he’s excited.”

“They’re just waffles,” Patty shook her head as Dante plopped down and grabbed the syrup. “I mean, I know he likes sweets-“

“But something about my waffles he’ll eat up.” Brittany finished as she went over and sat next to him as Dante dug in, setting the strawberry aside for later as she started eating hers.

A soft smile appeared on her lips as she watched him eat, almost devouring his plate as he ate. Morrison came by a couple of seconds later as Dante was one-half done with them. Brittany rested her head on his shoulder as they ate, closing her eyes. She wanted to enjoy this moment, to remember it forever. She wanted to remember her tiny family-her, Dante, Patty, and Morrison-and them sitting around the table, eating waffles or dinner she’d made.

“Those were the best waffles I’ve ever eaten,” Morrison said, leaning back with a huge smile and rubbed his stomach. “I say Brittany should make waffles all the time for breakfast.”

Brittany laughed and shook her head. “Now what about the other foods I make?” she asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

“You know-the fried chicken, that Egg Foo Young you made last week, and what was that thing you made two weeks ago?” the older man snapped his fingers, trying to remember. Dante looked over at Brittany and saw the frown that appeared on her face as she tried to remember, but everything came up blank-like it did each time someone brought something up. “Now I remember-that Roast Dinner Chicken Lo Mein. I thought I was in an actual Chinese restaurant that night.”

“Maybe I can make it again the next time you come over-after you and Dante’s meeting, of course,” she said with a bright smile as she got up and picked up their plates. “Patty? Mind helpin’ me with the dishes?” she asked as she went to the kitchen to start cleaning up.

Dante waited till they were gone and ran a hand through his hair. “She didn’t remember that,” he whispered softly as he drained his orange juice and reached for the strawberry. “She doesn’t remember cooking those things.”

“She doesn’t remember anything I just said just now?” Morrison asked as Dante nodded. “How come?”

“Someone stole her memories away from her, and she only got a little of them back.” He answered with a sigh. “And I’m gonna find a damn way to get her memories back one way or another.” Dante leaned back on the sofa, drumming his fingers on her leg. “Hey, Morrison? You think you can find a place for her tomorrow?” he asked. “Just…a safe place for her while I find her memories…before the full moon?”

“What the hell happenin’ on the full moon?”

“She gets her full memories back.”

The older man nodded, rubbing his chin. “I might know a place, and it won’t take long to contact him via owl.”

“Owl?” Dante repeated. “Like…Harry Potter-type way of getting messages?”

“Hell no-you contact him with this,” Morrison dug into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin. On one side, it had a skull and crossbones on it, and on the other was a picture of an owl on it. “Then he’ll come and take her away.”

“Who?”

“Someone that you know very well.”


	10. Chapter  Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...is gonna hurt like a mugfucker man. Also I added a new character and Dante's gonna tear up/cry a little bit. So enjoy the feels, my friends.

“Um, Brittany?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“How did you and Dante meet?”

The question took her off guard as she stopped washing the dish, her body frozen for a moment. Her brow furrowed as she thought about it, trying to remember as hard as she could, but once again, nothing came up. “I…” she croaked as she tried again. But once again, nothing. She had nothing to remember, or to answer the question. “I don’t…I don’t remember how I…I met him…”

Oh God…she doesn’t remember how she met Dante.

Did he pick her up at a bar or a bookstore?

What _else_ did she forget about their relationship?

Patty saw the look on Brittany’s face as she tried to remember, her eyes filling up with tears. She felt guilty for asking the question-she was curious, that’s all-and then she couldn’t remember. What happened between last week and now? “Hey, don’t worry about it,” she said, patting her on her hand. “I was just wondering since you two are always together a lot.”

Brittany just nodded as she finished up washing the dishes and passed it to her. “Okay,” she said, wiping her tears away.  She had to ask Dante later about how they met. “Before we met you…did Dante and I…ever had a child?” she asked all of a sudden, making Patty nearly drop the dish her hand and look over to her. She watched her hand go to her flat stomach as if she could feel a child growing inside her.

“Not really…I didn’t see a child in your arms when I met you guys.” Patty answered as she dried the dish in her hand. “I know you were reading a book while we talked about taking me to the mansion to get my inheritance. But I know you two talked about it from time to time.”

“We did?”

Patty nodded as she watched her fingers curl up against her stomach. “We talked about…kids?” she asked softly, pulling back from the sink. She sank down to the floor, hand shaking as she started to cry. She didn’t remember them talking about children, or even having some, and it was killing her that she didn’t. She wanted to know everything they ever talked about, everything they ever did…

A small smile appeared on Patty’s lips seeing Brittany like this, so she patted her shoulder and left, going back to the main office and sat down on the sofa.

“Done washing dishes already?” Dante asked before he saw the look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“I asked her about how you guys met,” Patty said slowly. “Then she asked me about you two having a child before me before she started to cry.”

 _Shit_.

It was the one thing Brittany always wanted to be-to be a mother. Sure it’ll be a random conversation, but for her to be a mother to their own child, a mixture of him and her, raising the child…and practicing being there for Patty brought them even closer together…

He got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen, stopping when he saw her on the floor, crying. Her glasses were in her hand as she cried, shoulders shaking as she wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve. “Babe…” he started to say as he sat down next to her.

They sat there for a while in silence as she cried, and Dante slowly reached out and wrapped an arm around her.

“What did we name it?”

“Hm?” he looked down at her, into a pair of red-rimmed eyes as she wiped her tears away again. “Oh, our…kid.” Dante sighed as he ran a hand down his face. “If it was a boy, we were gonna name it Jonathan, and If it was a girl…we were going to name her after my mother.” He watched her nod as she started to cry again, her fingers almost digging into her stomach. “You think that…we lost it, did you?”

She nodded once. He softly cursed.

“We didn’t lose them yet,” he assured her. “When the time’s right, we’ll have a baby. And our kid’s gonna be the most spoiled kid on the block.” That made her laugh as he rubbed her shoulder, glad to hear it one more time before he had to let her go. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

He stared at her for a moment, reaching out and wiping her tears from her eyes. “I love you so much…” he whispered as he leaned forward, his lips nearing hers before the phone started to ring. “Fuck,” Dante pulled back and got up, cursing the phone for ruining a really perfect moment for the both of them. He sighed as he picked up the phone. “Devil May Cry.”

“Tell her to pack her things and I’ll be there in thirty minutes.” A gruff Southern voice said, making him pause and curse softly.

“Ask nicely and I will, grandpa.” Dante told him. Looks like he got the coin from Morrison…

“Bloody hell, boy, I’m not asking ya to dress her up like a daisy and dance around like an idiot! Just pack her things and tell her to wait by the door, is that too hard to ask, Son of a Bastard Whore?” the gruff British voice growled, making him laugh as Brittany came in the room.

“Sweetie? Who are you talking to?” she asked, making him turn around.

“Babe, just go pack your things, okay? Everything’s gonna be fine,” he answered, getting her confused.

“Okay…but who’s on the phone?” Brittany asked again, reaching for the phone.

Dante pulled the phone back in time as her fingertips grazed it. “A friend,” he answered.

“Bullshit, we’re friends,” the voice snapped again.

“I don’t think that’s a friend…baby, gimme the phone.” She reached for it again, and Dante pulled it back before she overpowered him by a surprise kiss, making him release the phone so she took it. “Hello? Who’s this?”

“A friend of yours. Just go pack your things, love, and I’ll be there soon.” The British man answered before he hung up.

“Rude,” Brittany said, shaking her head as she hung up the phone. Then it hit her…”We can’t go table shopping today, can we?” she asked with a frown.

He sighed as he nodded. “Sorry, babe,” he told her. “Maybe next time. I’ll save up the money and you can pick whatever table you want.”

She just nodded as she went upstairs to pack her things, leaving Dante alone for a moment. Patty left, and he went over to the sofa and plopped down on it. He wanted to take her table shopping, even if it was for a little while, just to see her in her element as she figured out what table would look perfect for the shop. But now she had to go, for her own safety, and they can’t even spend one damned day together before she leaves.

Dammit…

Well, at least he can enjoy their last moments together before she left.

Leaning back on the sofa, he laid there for a moment before he snapped up and went to the jukebox. He pressed the button and waited for the music to kick in, but nothing happened.

So he kicked it.

Sure enough, music floated out of it, but it wasn’t his. It was _hers_.

Skid Row’s “I Remember You” came on, and it brought a small smile to his face as he remembered them slow dancing to this at their wedding-her in her wedding dress, making her look so beautiful that day, her ebony skin almost shining in her soft lights as he held her in his arms. How she rested her head on his chest as they danced, her eyes closed.

_I don’t want this night to end._

“Dante?” Brittany called, snapping him out of his reverie as the second verse started to play. Without even asking, he pulled her into his arms, twirling her around once and wrapping his arms around her, making her laugh. “Wha-what has gotten into you, love?”

“Just-just dance,” he answered as he started to slowly sway, just like he did at their wedding. Brittany got confused for a moment, but shrugged and did it anyway, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. They danced for a while, Dante singing the song in her ear softly. Their fingers laced together slowly, and they danced just like that.

Tears were in her eyes-love songs got her like that-and she blinked them back as she listened to his heartbeat. The song faded in the background, and it seemed like it was just them in their own little world, and she didn’t want it to end. But something nagged her in the back of her head, like they did this before, surrounded by plenty of people. Once the song was over, she didn’t move to break it as they kept dancing to the song in their heads.

“Dante?”

“Hm?”

“The song…it’s over now.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to stop dancing.”

“Then let’s not. We have all day to dance if you want.”

She looked up at him when he said that, smiling softly as they danced for a while, getting lost in their own little world before someone coughed behind them.

“That’s cute and all, but we don’t have all damn day. Mind letting her go so she can come with me?”

Brittany gasped softly when she heard the voice, shaking her head. She didn’t want to go-she wanted to stay here and dance. Turning to the voice, she got confused when she saw a man wearing a trench coat and a suit. His dark blonde hair was in disarray, and he looked impatient as he glared daggers at Dante. “Excuse me…but who are you?”

“Oh god, you didn’t tell her, did you?” the man said as he stormed over and grabbed her bags that she left behind her. He stopped and stared at her, pointing a finger at her. “You are one of my pupils, and I’m your teacher. Name’s Wesley McKenzie, nice to meet you, now kiss kiss, hug hug, then we’re leaving.” Wesley McKenzie said quickly, going over to the door and leaving Brittany speechless.

She tried to come up with something, but couldn’t as she turned to Dante, shrugging. “Um…I guess I gotta go. But you’ll visit me, right?” she asked him. When he didn’t answer, the tears filled her eyes again as her shoulders started to shake. “Please tell me you’ll come visit me? Please?” when he stood there in silence, she reached for him.

“I’ll come and visit you, every single day,” Dante finally said, trying to be strong for her when all she wanted to do was fall apart in his arms. “Don’t cry, babe…don't…don’t cry…”

She sniffed and tried to stop, but she just couldn’t as she started to cry again. “I…I can’t stop it…” she croaked as she balled up her fists into his jacket. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Just breathe, babe. You don’t have to be sorry for anything….I got you.” He whispered as he placed a kiss on her temple. He stood there as she bawled in his chest, body shaking as she struggled to breathe. Dante stood here as she banged on his chest, letting out all the anger of leaving him, of leaving with someone she didn’t even know. He felt her screaming into his chest as she bawled before she looked up at him, taking his face into her hands again.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I know.”

“You promise to come and see me every day?”

“I promise, babe.”

“Be good, okay?” she told him, stroking his cheeks with her thumb. “I love you, Dante. I love you so much.” Brittany brought him down in a kiss, pouring in all her love for him. He kissed her passionately back, holding it for a moment before pulling back, pressing a kiss on her temple again. Then she walked towards the door, but stopped and lingered for a moment, taking him in again before slipping her hand away from his.

“I’ll keep her safe-and don’t do nothin’ bloody stupid, you idiot,” Wesley said as he turned to the door. He lifted his hand and black smoke appeared, surrounding him as he waved it around. An arcane circle appeared on the door, shining brightly before flashing into a portal. He went in first, disappearing quickly. Brittany took a step forward before she turned to look at her husband again, fresh tears in her eyes.

“I love you, Brit,” Dante finally said in a weak voice. “I love you so much.”

She cracked him a smile before turning to the portal and going through, disappearing. The portal snapped behind her, and the silence fell in the shop again.

He was doing the right thing, right? He had to do it, to protect her from every demon who is hellbent on killing her.

So why does it feel like a piece of his soul just left with her? Why does it feel like he should be going after her and bringing her back here?

 _Because you two been through so much shit together that doing this apart would kill you in a million ways_ , a voice said in his head. _Because you must protect her._

He plopped back down on the sofa before laying down, thinking about it. Dante wanted to lay there and cry for her, cry for the memories she lost, cry for the fact that she couldn’t even defend herself right now. But he couldn’t as he laid there, all his thoughts about Brittany.

Her laugh, her smile.

The way she reads a book, the way she takes care of the people she loves, putting herself last.

How she takes in every little thing in life and sees the good side of everything.

Her optimistic attitude, her curiousness as she asks questions about things she didn’t know.

How every morning she wakes up in his arms and kiss him good morning.

How she felt when they make love.

How she…

How she…

Tears filled his eyes as he couldn’t think of anything else about what he loved about her, and it felt like someone shoved a sword in his heart. He wished he could just pour all his love for her out and just die right here and there. But he couldn’t do that-not now. Not when she did everything for everyone, and not getting anything-a party, a simple damn thank you for it, not even fucking payment for all that she has done for everyone.

No. It was her turn now.

It was her turn to get something in return.

It was her turn to not ask for anything and don’t expect it.

It was her turn to be put first for once in her life.

It was her turn.

And there was no way in hell he was just going to lay around and wait for the answers to fall into his lap.

He was going to get every single last memory back for her and bring her back home where she belonged. Back home where she’ll laugh again, love again. Cook again, nag him again with Lady and Trish. Spend every single moment finding little ways to make her smile again, so she wouldn’t cry anymore.

Make all of her dreams come true, even the tiny ones.

_I love you, Dante._

_I love you so much._

“I love you too, babe,” he whispered as he sat up. “And you’re coming back home again.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes...chapter eleven...and yet soon it'll be time for Dante and Sid to fight each other...along with a certain someone to show up into town with one of her powers...I guess you say that he's...MOTIVATED?? hehehehe but enjoy the chapter my loves!

_2 Days before the Full Moon_

“Sweet red or Cabernet?”

“What?” Dante looked confused as Brittany held up two bottles of wine that looked the same but different. He was tried after that fight with Sparda’s apprentice and had crashed at the shop before coming to spend time with Brittany, which involved going to the grocery store, and standing in front of the wine section.

She held up the bottles again. One was the Yellow Tail Cabernet Sauvignon, while the other one was Barefoot Sweet Red. “Sweet Red or Cabernet?” she repeated. It was for their dinner for the evening, and honestly, he wanted to eat and cuddle before he went to sleep in her arms again while she watched Big Bang Theory.

“Um…shit, babe…Cabernet,” he said as he rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry babe, I’m just really tired.”

Placing the Yellow Tail Cabernet in the buggy and putting back the Barefoot Sweet Red, she walked out of the aisle, a worried look her face. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she said once they got in line to check out. “We could’ve stayed at home so you can sleep.”

He shook his head. “No, no it’s fine, I wanna spend time with you.” He told her as he leaned on the buggy as she scanned the groceries. “I don’t want you to worry about me. I’ll take a nap before dinner, okay?”

Brittany sighed as she shook her head, scanning the wine last and putting it up. “Okay, baby.” She sighed as she paid for the groceries and started packing them up. She tried not to show how worried she was about him, but failed a bit as they went to the car and put the groceries in the car.

When they got home, he helped bring in the groceries to the small pool house she lived in, since Wesley owned a huge house that had a pool attached to it. “Go to sleep, babe,” Brittany told him once he brought in the last of the bags, kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll be here cooking dinner and then we’ll eat outside-al fresco.”

He sighed and nodded, going over to the sofa and plopping down on it. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, snoring softly as the smells of Italian Beef and wine filled the air. It smelled wonderful as she cooked, reminding him of the time that she cooked for him the first time, and it was so good that he nearly cried. And they were eating outside tonight? Romantic. In fact…when was the last time that they ate outside?

_Brittany laughed at the joke Dante made as she put down her pizza. They were sitting at the edge of the pool, both of them in their swimwear as they had pizza and beers, being in their own little world again. They hadn’t spent any time together in a while, and she surprised him when he came by. “Seriously? He did that?” she asked through her laughter as she picked up her beer._

_“Yeah, he did,” Dante answered as he took a bite of his pizza. “And he nearly fell on his face when I finally killed him.” He chuckled as he put the pizza down and turned back to Brittany. She looked so beautiful tonight in her blue mermaid swimsuit, her hair up in a little ponytail as she laughed. Her whole entire body shook, and she glowed each time. “You’re beautiful,” he said as he reached over and moved a piece of her hair away from her face. Dante’s fingers trailed down her cheek as she took a sip of her beer and put it to the side, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand._

_“Honey?” she said, feeling him tilting her head so he could descend down and kiss her. She froze for a moment as his lips touched hers, then she opened his mouth to him, so his tongue could slip into her mouth, exploring it and tasting the mixture of strawberries, pizza, and beer. She started to lean back on the stone ground so he could be on top of her, but he pulled back and got into the pool instead, laughing at the look of surprise on her face._

_“Come on,” Dante waved her over as she sat up, mouth dropping and shaking her head, making him laugh even harder._

_“Git yo ass outta there!” she said in a panic. “You can get sick!”_

_“Can’t,” he told her as he waded over to her, placing both hands on either side of her. “Never got sick once while in a pool.”_

_“Well sadly I’m a witch and I can get sick, you mo’ron,” Brittany huffed, folding her arms over her chest. “Now git outta there now, Dante!”_

_He shook his head, a mischievous glint in his eye as he took her hands. “Don’t you even think about it,” she warned him as he started to pull her closer to the edge. “Dante Sparda, if you think about pulling me in that water and I throw up, Wesley’s going to kill us.” But he chuckled anyway as he pulled her one last time, and with a splash, she was in the water with a shriek. “I’m going to-“_

_Dante kissed her, shutting her up and kill whatever threat that was about to come out of her mouth. She moaned softly in the kiss, reaching up to cup his cheek as they kissed, tongues dancing and clashing. He reached up to push off the strap from her shoulder, breaking the kiss to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and shoulder, hearing her moan softly as he pushed the strap down lower so her arm slipped out._

_“Fuck me, Dante,” she whispered as he moved his lips down her chest. “Oh god, fuck me right now…”_

“Dante?”

He opened his eyes when he heard her voice, making him look up to see her smiling face. He noticed that she was looking at his growing boner, and her cheeks were turning red just looking at it. “Uh..sorry about that,” he said quickly, grabbing one of the pillows to cover it up. But she took the pillow from his hand and stared at it some more, watching it grow for a moment. Brittany licked her lips as she reached a tentative hand out to touch it before she snatched her hand back, her face turning red.

“Oh, god…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” she said, covering her face to hide her red face.

He chuckled as he got off from the sofa and went over to her, stopping to notice her black tie-necked dress with Lillies on it. She wore her rings on her fingers, and simple black shoes to match, and her hair was in small little curls at the ends of her hair. Brittany looked more beautiful than she ever did that night when they made love at the edge of the pool, and now just looking at her took his breath away. “Hey,’ he said, reaching for her hands gently to pry them off her face. “You’re supposed to do that. There’s no right or wrong answer to how you’re feeling, babe. And besides, you look gorgeous tonight.”

She smiled softly as she looked down at her dress. “I wanted to look nice tonight, for our dinner date…and you were sleeping so I thought I’d change.” She explained. She reached up and fiddled with her Chinese luck necklace, her fingers toying with the amethyst. “And dinner’s already set up outside-“

But Dante didn’t want dinner. He didn’t care about It right now. All he wanted was Brittany, back against the wall, panties on the floor as he slipped inside her, ravishing her as he pounded her hard. He wanted to feel her fingers scratching down his back as she cried out for him, her body coiling and squeezing as he kept pounding her till the both of them were satisfied. But he settled for a kiss as he pushed her against the wall, ravishing her mouth like he was starving for her.

Brittany hummed softly in the kiss, hooking her leg around his waist as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up by the waist and walked to the sofa, where her back touched the sofa cushions. Her dress hiked up as Dante reached up and laced his fingers with hers, his huge body parting her legs. She could feel his cock growing on her inner thigh, and she reached down and unbuckled his pants and shirt.

A low rumble of growl escaped Dante’s lips as he felt his pants slipping down his waist and his shirt getting tugged off. He helped her, his pants pooling at his ankles and his shirt tossed to the ground before he went back to kissing her again, feeling her legs hooking around his waist. He ran his hand down her leg, finding her panties and tugging them off-

_No._

This isn’t how he wanted to have her.

Not like this.

Not on the sofa like a wild animal.

Dante pulled back as he felt some spell break, releasing her panties and grabbing his pants to pull them on. He heard her release a breath and softly call for him as he got up from the sofa. “I’m sorry, babe,’ he said, grabbing his shirt. “I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I shouldn’t have even let myself-“

“Baby…” Brittany cooed, sitting up after fixing her dress and slipping her panties back on. “I know you didn’t…I shouldn’t have-“

“Don’t,” he stopped her, turning around and shaking his head. “Don’t apologize for something you didn’t do. Someone placed a spell on us so we could-“

“No, no, no!” a demonic voice roared from the door. The door was kicked open and Wesley walked in, but his eyes were completely black and he fisted his hand in his hair. “You’re supposed to have sex right now, not breaking apart! Fuck the damned witch so she can get her magic back!”

Brittany stared at the demon that was in Wesley’s body. How can something that scary be in a man like that? And why does it want them to have sex right then and there? It confused her, and she wanted to ask it a question, but Dante beat her to the punch. “Why the fuck do you want her to get her magic back?” he asked, while from the corner of her eye Wesley’s dog and familiar, a black pit bull named Lucky, dashed towards her, licking and jumping up on her, wagging its tail happily.

“Why? Why? _Why?_ ” the demon asked, chuckling a bit madly. “Why, I’m getting sick and tired of Mephistopheles working all the time in his lab! He needs to come out and fight for once! And she can give it to him…and become the next demon lord!”

  _Mephistopheles._

That name somehow rang a bell in Brittany’s mind as she vaguely started to remember a man with hooded blue eyes, a beard, and long brunette hair, smirking at her while holding up a hand. Dark tendrils swirled along his hand, then it turned into light…then Sid was laughing when she fell down….

“…he took it,” she whispered to Dante, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. “That man…who came with the other one…he has my memories.” It was the only conclusion that she could come up with. She thought Sid took them, but to have someone help him…

“Are you sure, babe?” Dante asked her. “Are you sure that’s who stole your memories away? This Mephistopheles guy?”

She nodded. “I’m positive,” Brittany answered, a crack in her voice. “I remember a man…saying that name before he took them away…”

Dante cursed before the demon crackled again. “You have seen our Lord Mephistopheles, yes, yes you have, girl! You’ve seen him, he took them away from you so you can be weak, even broke your pact with Bael, yes he did!” the demon said with glee.

_Bael?_

Mephistopheles? Bael?

Okay, seriously, what the fuck…

“Who’s…who’s Bael?” Brittany asked before the demon started to howl with laughter.

“She dosesn’t even remember the archdevil that saved her life!” the demon said as he doubled over. “This is the best moment of my life!” he howled before he got punched in the face.

“I’m really getting sick of that laughter,” Dante snarled before he turned to Brittany. “Go and hide, I got this,” he told her. Brittany nodded as she picked up Lucky and ran to the bedroom, Lucky barking and growling at the human that wasn’t his master.

“Ooooh, the Son of Sparda wants to fight me? It’ll be an honor to fight him-then kill him!” the demon crackled with glee as he bowed with a flourish.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes, chapter twelve...IT'S GONNA BE GOOD. Oh and also the spells inflict wounds and dominate monster are spells from the Dungeons and Dragons books/Wizards of the Coast and are not mine.

Brittany locked the door and got on the bed, clutching Lucky in her arms. She could hear the fighting outside, and she prayed to any god that could hear her that Dante would be okay. Lucky whined in her arms as she cringed when she heard a crash. “It’s okay, Lucky,” she whispered in his fur as the dog whined and lowered his head. “Dante can win this…he always does.”

_He can’t win this fight. But you can._

Lucky started to bark loudly at the voice as Brittany lifted her head. The room wasn’t freezing this time-it was on _fire_. Red-orange flames surrounded the room as she started to scream, but it ended when a dark figure appeared at the end of the bed. His hair was midnight black, his eyes crimson red like blood. A huge, demonic hellish-like Morningstar was on his side and he smiled softly at her. “Hello, girl,” he cooed. “You don’t remember me, do you?”

She lifted her head slowly when he spoke. “No…I-I don’t know you…” she admitted, keeping Lucky close to her, who was now growling at the man. “Should I know you?”

The man chuckled. “You will soon, child,” he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “But for now, I’ll just tell you that the demon Dante is fighting is not the kind of demon he can win against. Only you can beat him, by exorcizing him.”

Well, that confused her. “Ex…ocrising him?” she repeated as the man nodded. “How can I do that?”

The demon chuckled as he took his Morningstar and dragged his palm on one of the sharp spikes. Brittany cringed when he did that, then held out his now bleeding hand. “I will share some of my powers with you,” he answered. “You can say that we’ll enter an a…temporary contract, just for now. Once the demon is gone, it’ll end. Also, my dear…the demon has one of your memories.”

“W…what?” Brittany got confused when he said that. The demon inside of Wesley right now…has one of her memories?! “He has…but how did he…”

“The clockwork amulet,” the man answered. “It has the memory inside it. All you have to do is take it from him.”

Take it from him…it sounded simple enough. She reached out and he took her hand, using his Morningstar to cut her palm, making her gasp in pain. He clasped their hands together, and the fire surrounded them this time. She looked down and started to panic when it started to burn the bed, but she saw that it wasn’t completely on fire. It was just circling them as the man closed his eyes and started to chant in Infernal, the language sounding elegant and guttural.

She felt a hot flash of pain, making her grunt, but then it was replaced with white-hot magic. Brittany felt the demon’s power course through her veins, making her moan softly. He finished chanting in infernal and let go of her hand, the last of his magic going into her, making her gasp softly as it went through her.

Brittany closed her eyes tightly as her nails started to lengthen into claws from her nailbed. Her two side teeth turned into fangs like a vampire, and her hair grew longer, reaching her backside. Her eyes snapped open and her irises turned crimson. “Wha…what happened to...” she looked at her hands and stared at her werewolf nails, grabbing her long hair. “Did you…do this to me?”

The demon chuckled as he stood up. “That’s what happens when you get into a pact with me,” he said with a soft smile. “You transform into a beautiful witch, my dear.”

She got off the bed and went to the mirror-and gasped when she saw herself. Crimson eyes, long raven black hair, claws, and fangs. Brittany jumped back when she saw herself, then peered back at herself. Oh god…she was…”I look…awesome!” she exclaimed as she twirled around. She stopped when she heard the bang from the other room, making her jump a bit. “Oh…the demon…” she said softly before she went to the door.

Lucky barked once, tail wagging as she turned to him, a soft smile on her face. “I’ll be back soon, alright sweetie?” she cooed before opening the door and going out to the living room.

***

Dante and the demon parted from each other, breathing hard and bleeding in some spots. “You’re almost done yet?” Dante asked, a grin on his face. “I mean, you keeping up with me? Someone must’ve taught you well.”

The demon chuckled. “Yeah, you-“ but was cut off when he felt power beyond anything he felt before, leaving him shook. He turned his head to the door and took a step back when Brittany emerged from the room, her hair long, her fingernails as claws, and her eyes crimson. “No…no, no, no, no!” he screamed as he took another step back. “You didn’t-the pact between you two-“

“What are you spewing about-“ Dante asked before he felt it too-the familiar power of Bael, the Bronze General. He had a feeling that he came to her to make that temporary pact, because Brittany looked different, felt different. She felt like she was floating on air as she walked passed him and walked towards the shaking demon.

“No, no, get away from me!” the demon sputtered as she stood in front of him, a soft smile appearing on her face. “You fat devil whore, get the fuck away from me!”

“Now why would I do that?” Brittany said, turning her head to the side. She cracked her fingers as she stared down at his necklace, where a clockwork amulet was sitting around his neck. “I do believe that is mine,” she pointed at the amulet that was around his neck, and instantly the demon reached for it.

He shook his head, pulling back and clutching the clockwork amulet. “You will not have this, witch,” the demon snarled. “It’s mine, Lord Mephistopheles gave it to me, he gave it to me, dammit, IT’S MINE!”

Brittany sighed as she raised her hand, and with a flicker of her finger, the demon was pushed to the wall, held there by something he couldn’t even pull against, or even see. “What the fuck did you do to me, witch?” he snarled as she took a step towards him, close enough that she could see the fear in his eyes. “Answer me!” the demon then looked up at Dante, who was just standing there looking at Brittany with both love and fear in his eyes. “Why aren’t you stopping her?!”

“I don’t know,” Dante answered honestly as he watched her turn her head to the side. “Maybe I don’t wanna stop her. Maybe I want her to torture you, maybe I want her to finally fight for once.”

The demon snarled as Brittany stared at him with her crimson eyes, blinking once before raising a clawed hand. “Wha-what are you…?” he asked as she placed a clawed finger on his arm and dragged it slowly down, opening up a wound. He screamed in pain as more wounds appeared all over the body, the blood pouring out of him. “YOU BITCH!” he screamed after he sucked in a breath. “You fatass, stupid ass bitch…”

“Oooh, I like that sound,” she cooed as a twisted smile appeared on her face. “Do it again.” She reached up and placed a finger on his cheek and swiped down it, making the demon roar in pain again as she inflicted more wounds on him. “Now…are you going to be a good boy and hand over the amulet?”

He coughed up blood, sucking in a breath as the blood poured out of him from each of his wounds. “Fuck you,” The demon snarled. “I’ll never give you this amulet…you’ll never get it back…not after what he did to you…bet you wish that it was him who you were torturing right now, and not me…poor little witch, with no memories of how Nelo tormented you…he should’ve killed you when he had the chance…”

_Nelo._

Dante hadn’t heard that name in a while-and he also didn’t know that Nelo tormented Brittany when he kidnapped her. _For more power,_ he thought. It was the only conclusion he could think of as the demon laughed, then stopped when Brittany framed his face with her hands.

“Do you mind giving your Lord Mephistopheles a message for me?” she cooed as she silently casted a spell. The weight of the spell felt like it was holding him down hard, gripping him tightly with an iron fist. The demon struggled at the grip of the spell, thrashing around and trying hard to resist it, resist the enchantment, but after thrashing around for about a minute, he stopped and painfully looked up at her, breathing hard.

“Wha..what is your message, my…l-l-lord?” he said, gritting out each word.

“Tell your Lord Mephistopheles that I want something that belongs to me. Tell him that I want my memories back in three days. If he doesn't give them back to me, _I will kill everyone he knows and make him suffer in ways his spoiled, dark little mind cannot possibly imagine.”_

The threat brought chills down the demon’s arms when she said it, and the only thing he could do was nod in fear.

“Good,” she said, letting him go. The spell that was holding him dropped him on the ground and he looked up at her in fear. Brittany held out her hand, sending him a telepathic message- _Give me the amulet, please-_ and with shaking hands, the demon handed over the clockwork amulet, still under the enchantment.

“Anything else, you stupid witch?” the demon growled at her.

She nodded, and the demon felt pain-so much of it. Then he was slipping out of the warlock’s body, his body thrashing and convulsing as the black smoke poured out of his body. The demon’s screams could be heard throughout the small pool house as it left Wesley’s body, then the body just dropped on the ground afterward.

It was over.

It was finally over.

She had a memory back.

 _You’re welcome, girl,_ Bael said as the pact between them broke, and she was herself again, hair, claws and all, were gone. The only thing that she had was the clockwork amulet in her hand, and also the names Mephistopheles and Nelo, and the fact that Nelo tormented her.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: Trigger Warning-Mention of Torture (though I blacked it out) and also I TOLD YOU HE WAS COMING UP. And also the dagger Brittany had in her pocket came from the 13 Moons Magical Supplies Store (yes, it's a real store) so yeah. Also a bit nsfwish because I couldn't help it.

Dante walked up behind Brittany and gently touched her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled softly at him, not even noticing that somehow Lucky had gotten out of the room and ran towards his master. “I-I’m sorry if I scared you or anything,” Brittany said a couple of moments later when she turned to him fully, holding the clockwork amulet in her hands. “But I just…I’m grateful that you’re-“

“Stop.” He placed a finger to her lips to stop her, not wanting her to finish that statement. “You didn’t scare me, babe. You just…surprised me, that’s all.” He admitted with a chuckle before they heard a groan from behind her.

They both turned to see Wesley sitting up, rubbing the side of his head and groaning. “Bloody hell…” he groaned as he sat up. “Next time I have my back turned, I’ll need to get some eyes on the back of my head to see the demon sneaking up on me holy shit. But are you alright though?”

The both of them nodded, glad that Wesley was back, and that the little demon is dead now. “We’re fine, thank you,” Brittany told him with a nod before frowning a bit. Her dinner plans were ruined thanks to that damned demon, and now she had to warm up their food again. But she looked down at the clockwork amulet and heard the ticking clearly in her ear as she held it up to her ear.

“Don’t open that till after your dinner,” Wesley warned.

Well, that confused her. “Wha…why not?” Brittany asked.

The warlock walked out of the door, stopping when he heard the question. “You’ll need Dante to hold you when you open it. It’s not a really good memory for you, and honestly, I’m sorry the bastard isn’t dead yet.” Wesley told her before he left, leaving the two of them alone.

Isn’t dead yet? What memory did Mephistopheles place in this thing? Who was he talking about?

She nodded as he left, staring down at the amulet, getting curious before she heard her teacher’s footsteps coming back in. “Oi, by the way, I warmed up your food for ye so y’all can eat,” Wesley said with a little nod before he left again.

Both Brittany and Dante looked at each other before they shrugged and got clean, then went outside to find their dinner warmed up, wine poured, and a violin playing a romantic song while floating in the air. Brittany couldn’t help but giggle at what Wesley did for them, finding it very romantic and wished that she could do something like this. “I need to thank him for making it more romantic,” she said with another giggle as Dante pulled out her chair so she can sit down. “And also give us a little celebration after the fight.”

“Don’t you mean _your_ celebration?” Dante asked once he sat down. “You’re the one who got rid of the demon, babe. And if you were in your right mind…” he drifted off as he reached over and touched her hand, slowly stroking her knuckles as his eyebrow rose a bit. “We would’ve been in bed right about now.”

A blush appeared on her face when he said that, smiling softly as she lowered her head a bit. “We would, wouldn’t we?” she said with a chuckle as she looked back up and catching the look in his eye and blushed some more. “I mean, you’re…oh god, why are talking about this? We don’t need to…I mean, I would truly enjoy it-“

“You’d actually love it-“ Dante muttered under his breath, making her face turn redder.

“-But I want to enjoy it when we do the ritual. All of it. I mean, I’ve only read sex scenes in books, but…” she bit her lip as she turned away from him again, her face burning at the thought of the many romance novels she’d read over the years, and somehow whenever she thought of Dante, she replaced the couple in the books with them, wondering how he would feel inside her as they made love, how many positions he would put her in before they reached their peak.

“ _Buut_ , what?” he asked curiously with a slight smirk on his face. Dante couldn’t help it when he saw her cheeks turn red when she mentioned the books she’d read. It made her more beautiful than ever, and it was hard not to say, ‘fuck it’ and take her inside, take off her dress and touch every inch of her lush body with his hands and lips, savoring her all night till the morning.

“The scenes I read…I, um, replace the couple. With um, us,” Brittany finally admitted, turning back to him with a little smile on her face. Seeing the look on her husband’s face made her lower her head, feeling embarrassed. She heard his chair scoot back as he got up, and she didn’t raise her face until she felt his fingers on her chin, tilting her head up so she could look up at him.

“Don’t lower your head like that,” Dante said softly as he pulled her up from her chair. “It’s not that embarrassing that you replace the characters with us. I find it flattering that you do that.”

Brittany blinked, surprised when he said that. “No, you-“ she started to say before he kissed her, shutting her up. She stood there, shocked for a moment before her hands slipped up his arms, moaning in bliss. Her hands slipped to his shoulders as she opened her mouth to him, his tongue slipping in her mouth. _Please, God,_ she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his hands going to her hair and run his hands through it. _Don’t take this man away from me._

Dante pulled back slowly, his eyes half-lidded as he looked at Brittany, her skin flushed, her eyes sparkling just right in the light, her lips parted in that “kiss me” way. “Like that?” he asked. “In your books…do they kiss like that?”

Slowly, she nodded. “Vane and Bride did…when he first met her…and made love to her in the back of the room in front of the mirror.” She answered breathlessly, reaching for him again to pull him down to kiss him again. “Kiss me again,” she begged softly as Dante resisted. “Please kiss me again.”

“Brit, if I kiss you again, I won’t be able to control myself,” Dante said finally. “I would go and find the biggest mirror I can find and make love to you in front of it, just so you can watch.”

His confession of making love to her in front of the mirror surprised her, making her squeak a bit before turning to their now finished dinner, which was whisked away. She was finding a distraction, she always does, but she couldn’t this time. Not when his confession made heat go through her body like a rocket as the many images of them in front of the said mirror came to her mind. “Um…we um…the amulet,” Brittany said, finally finding the words before she started imaging Dante putting her in so many positions again, each one more erotic than the other. She scooted from him and snatched the ticking clockwork amulet from the table, taking a deep breath before she opened it.

Like with the watch, magic swirled around them both like Tinkerbell, zipping and twisting like it was on a rollercoaster. Unlike the lavender light enveloping her, it was red-pure red. “That’s not right,” Brittany noted before it slammed into her like a freight train…

_“Shut up.”_

_The crazed priest words were cut off as she watched Vergil draw his sword and slammed it in the man’s stomach, and Brittany gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. He just…killed him without remorse. Killed him without so much as a blink. The word “monster” came to mind as she watched the two interact with each other before he drew his blade out of him. Then when he sheathed the sword and the priest fell…_

_Vergil glanced over to her, seeing her shocked look and the tears forming in her eyes. “Are you crying over him, witch?” he asked as she sank down to her knees, hands shaking as she brought them down. “He was of no use to me now, unlike you, who will help me open the Demon World like I know you can.”_

_At the mention of opening the Demon World, she raised her head slowly while sniffling. There was no way in hell she was going to open that place for him, not after killing this man and killing Dante again. She was getting really sick and tired of people dying around her, and she wouldn’t let it happen again. “I’m not opening the Demon World for you,” Brittany finally said, turning her head to look at him coldly. “I will never open it to a murderer.”_

_With a sneer, the half-Devil grabbed her chains and yanked her up, making her forcefully look at him. He brought the tip of his sword to her neck, his lips twisting up into a snarl. “I would kill you too if you weren’t the one who can only open up the Demon World, or if my brother was in love with you,” Vergil snarled. “You’ve seen what he is-“_

_“And he had to die for it because of you.” She spat. “I’ll only open the Demon World for him, but not you.”_

_Her head snapped to the side as he backhanded her, gripping her chains tightly as he dragged her inside the final room. Vergil threw her on the ground hard, watching her scramble to get up. “So much love for one person,” he said in a lazy tone, grabbing her around the throat and pulling her up, hearing her choke. “He couldn’t even protect you from me.” He reached in her jacket, searching for her dagger and smiled coldly as he pulled it out._

_“Don’t touch that,” she said. It was the only thing she had left that reminded her of Dante. He got it for her, surprised her with it for her birthday. It was a slender double-edged kriss-style athame, with a matte silver tone handle. The hilt had the image of the Egyptian God of the Underworld, Osiris, and a lion’s head. “It’s the only thing I have of him.”_

_“Then I guess he wouldn’t mind if I use it,” Vergil told her before he started to cut her with it, her screams the only thing echoing throughout the room._

The memory ended, but it wasn’t what they thought. Dante stood there as she started to shake for a moment, then let out a terrible scream as she looked frantically down on her arms.

So that’s why he found her chained up and bleeding.

Vergil…Vergil tortured her because she didn’t want to open the…

That’s why she’d had those nightmares afterward…because of him.

He hadn’t seen the dagger since, but now he knew why Wesley said that he needed to be with her when she got that memory back. “Babe,” Dante said quietly as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes and shaking. The only thing Dante could do was pull her in his arms and hold her, feeling her body shake with fear as she looked around, thinking Vergil would come out of the shadows and hurt her again. “He’s not here,” he whispered, his own voice cracking as he said it. “Vergil’s not…not going to hurt you anymore.”

He stroked her hair, soothing and whispering calming things in her ear. He felt her clinging on to him as she cried, her nails digging in his arm. She started looking around frantically, looking for her torturer to pop out at any moment. “I know he’s not here…” Brittany croaked softly. “But in my mind, he’s still there…he’s still there hurting me…he won’t go away. Make him go away, Dante…make him go away.”

Dante had heard that a thousand times after they left that tower, how every night she’ll wake up, screaming that Vergil is standing at the window or he visited her somehow and she wanted him to leave. And each time she does, she'll cry in his arms, telling him to make Vergil leave.

If this was some sick joke Mephistopheles thought up, well, it was a horrible joke, and it wasn’t even funny.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes, Chapter Fourteen...things get revealed in this chapter, along with a near dirty dream, some sexual things and FINALLY, Dante and Mephistopheles meet.

Mephistopheles was howling when he watched Brittany experience the memory of Vergil tormenting her. I mean, it shouldn’t be, but it was. He didn’t even need to tamper with it, it was just so damn funny. He didn’t even notice the black cat slipping in again before he felt the demonic power of a Devil behind him, making him turn around and into a pair of onyx eyes. “Asterion,” the Demon Lord said, his lip curling up into a snarl. “So it was you who’s stealing her memories from me.”

“Oh wow, it took you that long to figure it out? Man, you’re really slow,” Asterion teased as he slipped his hand in the huge test tube and pulled out yet another memory-their first date. She was so excited that Brittany made a couple and utter fool of herself at the beginning of the date before she relaxed and had a good time. “You couldn’t figure out it was me?”

Mephistopheles glared at the Devil as he turned the memory into a stuffed teddy bear.  “How could I figure it out, when one of my old trusted generals knows every way to get in here and get every single memory for the damned ritual in a couple of days?” he snapped before a bang was heard, making both men jump and turn to the lab table.

Curling up into a ball covered with wounds and bleeding, the demon Mephistopheles sent to kill Brittany appeared. He was shaking all over, his hands curled into his palms. “T…The witch has a message for you, L-L-Lord Mephistopheles,” he said with a bit of a whine. “S-S-She…the bitch…said that if you don’t get her memories back in three days, that she will hunt down…d-d-down everyone you know and…a-a-a-and make you suffer in ways…i-i-i-in ways…your spoiled, dark little mind wouldn’t comprehend!”

The Demon Lord’s eyes widened at the message. For the first time in his long life, he was honestly terrified of the witch. Seeing the look on the Demon Lord’s face made Asterion chuckle, making him turn to face the ex-general. “A threat, coming from the spell she casted-must’ve made a temporary deal with Bael.” He said before he made a portal. “Thanks for the memory, hoss.” Asterion said, tipping his imaginary hat and disappeared, leaving Mephistopheles alone with the shaking demon.

“I’m…I’m so sorry, milord-“ the demon said before he was turned into ashes by Mephistopheles, casting a firebolt at him.

“Damn you, you witch,” the Demon Lord snarled. “You will NOT win this one, I promise.” He walked out of his laboratory, fingers curling up. “Find Bael and bring him to me, NOW!” Mephistopheles snarled at his ice demons, who ran off to find the Bronze General.

Going to his chambers, he paced back and forth for a while before he stopped. A plan formed in his mind, and it was the perfect thing ever. It was time to meet the Devil Hunter anyway, and send the witch a message. After all, what was family for?

***

_Candles were everywhere in their room when Dante came home late. The whole room was bathed in candlelight, and rose petals were on the bed. It was so romantic that the Devil Hunter couldn’t say a word. He put his weapons down and looked up to see his beautiful wife dressed in only pink lace lingerie that showed all of her curves as she tried to look sexy, but she didn’t need to._

_Just sitting there on the bed waiting for him was the most sexiest thing that she’d ever done._

_“What took you so long?” Brittany asked him, reaching for his hand to pull him close to her._

_Dante had to blink before he answered the question. He reached for his jacket to take it off, but she stopped him and pushed it off his shoulders slowly, letting it fall on the floor. “The job ran…late,” he answered slowly as she took off his vest and pushed it on the floor. She reached for his shirt to take it off, only for Dante to slip his hand around her neck and kiss her slowly._

_She pulled him down on top of her and his hands roamed along her body, hungry to touch and caress her skin. Dante pulled back and looked down at her, his hand sliding up and lacing with hers. “Don’t let me go,” Brittany whispered all of a sudden as he pinned her hand over her head. “Promise me that you won’t let me go.”_

_Fear laced in her voice when she said it, and his brows furrowed a little bit. “I will never let you go, babe,” he promised, using his thumb to wipe the tear away from her eye. “I promise.”_

_Her lips curled up into a little smile as he kissed her again, feeling her legs fall open for him as his hand slid down to her calve and wrapped it around his waist. Dante’s hand slid back up to her waist again and started to tug down her panties as he swept her mouth slowly and delicately with his tongue. He caressed her skin while his lips moved down to her neck, leaving gentle bitemarks-_

“Oh Dante,” Brittany moaned softly when Dante’s eyes slowly opened, feeling her head on his chest. A small smile tugged her lips as she shifted into her sleep. The dream woke him, feeling as if it was a memory of years before, but felt like a dream. He experienced it before once, when it was a late job and Brittany fell asleep, only to share an erotic dream with the two of them, candles everywhere as they made love.

He knew damned well her magic didn’t come back, and he also knew that her temporary pact with Bael was over. So how did she share her dream with him?

“Oh god…Dante, right there,” Brittany whimpered as she tossed in her sleep, the covers slipping off her to reveal her New York Giants jersey that she reached down and grabbed. Slowly he watched her leg slide over a little bit, and his breath hitched in his throat, something he hadn’t done in a while. Dante missed her legs wrapped around him as his hand reached to touch her on the thigh. “Don’t stop,” she whimpered again, her hand slipping down between her legs.

Dante grabbed her wrist gently and brought her hand to his lips. Taking her finger, he slowly licked the pad of it, hearing her moan so softly. He then wrapped his lips around her finger and started mimicking sex, licking his tongue around her finger as if he was eating her out in her dream.

“Oh god, baby…don’t stop…please don’t stop,” Brittany moaned as he went a little faster, listening to her moan as if he was really eating her out. Her body bowed as her moans got louder, and with a grin, deciding to play a game with her, he stopped. She whined and mewled at him before she calmed down, falling back into a deep sleep.

Taking her finger out of his mouth, he slipped out of bed and padded outside, where Bael was sitting there, his hellish Morningstar on his side, as usual. “She aches for you,” the Bronze General said quietly, his crimson eyes on the pool. “Every night she does that in her sleep, dreams of you in the most carnal ways I never thought a human being could do.”

“What do you want, old man?”

Bael turned to face the half-devil slowly. “You got a fight coming up, don’t you?” he said, surprising him. “Against Sid? That weak little demon who had help stealing her memories and breaking our pact?”

Damn, he can also see the future? Fuck.

“And if I do?” he asked. “What are you going to do?”

“Help you. But I can tell you now, Brittany isn’t safe here.” He answered as Brittany moaned loudly one more time, mewling Dante’s name, making the archdevil cringe. “For Hell’s sake, she really needs to stop putting you two in that godforsaken position!”

Dante got confused when the General said that. “What godforsaken position are you talking about?” he asked, as Bael gripped the side of his head. “I thought your pact was broke when she lost her memories and her magic…but you’re still connected to her, aren’t you?” he asked before he was slammed hard against the wall, getting pinned down by Bael’s elbow.

“What if we are?!” Bael snarled. “What if I know every single thought, emotion, every desire she’s ever felt or wanted? She’s the only servant of mine who never, not once, defied me, only when she was dying!”

_Dying._

She…she died?

“Brittany’s not dead,” Dante said in disbelief. “She’s alive, in bed dreaming about me.”

“Oh she’s dead, boy,” the General spat. “Your brother killed her with her dagger. She made a deal with me to be alive so she can get him back. But she hadn’t said a damn thing about it to you because if she remembered how she was killed, she’ll never forgive herself and she’ll hate herself forever, thus our pact was-“

“STOP IT!” Brittany’s voice thundered from the side. “Put him down this second!”

The two men turned to Brittany, her hands curled up into fists as she looked at the both of them, quite horrified at what she was seeing. She was breathing hard as she wiped her tears away, shaking her head. “Babe, get back in the house,” Dante told her before he was dropped to the ground, and Bael turned into a blur to appeared behind her, his arms around her neck in a headlock.

“Want to know how she died?” Bael asked with a devilish grin on his face.

Getting up, Dante snarled when he saw the headlock Bael put in her in. “Let her go, Bael,” he snapped as he watched Brittany struggle, a pained look on her face. “This is between us, leave her out of it!”

“You’re right…” the General said quietly, nodding before chuckling, feeling Brittany struggling in his arms. “But showing you how she died is so much better!” And with a wolfish smile, he viciously twisted Brittany’s neck with a snap, her scream cut off, her eyes widened in fear. Dante screamed as Bael dropped her lifeless body on the ground, smirking as he watched the Devil Hunter scramble over to her, laughing.

Gently Dante picked up her body, her body starting to get cold. ‘Babe?” he whispered, his shoulders shaking as the tears started to fall. ‘Wake up,” he whispered, moving a piece of her hair. “Wake up babe…open your pretty eyes now…” Dante looked down at her hand and took it in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

“And here I thought Devils never cry,” Bael said, though his voice changed. “It’s a shame she died so easily. Maybe she can stay that way for good and not get in my way.”

The new voice made Dante furrow his brow as he looked up and saw someone standing in Bael’s spot.

The Morningstar was gone-instead it was completely gone. The one standing there was different. This one had red-violet hair, amber eyes, wearing only a cloak, pants and boots, and had fangs in his mouth. A smirk played on his lips as he walked towards them, and instantly Dante snatched her away from him. “Oh dear, the Son of Sparda protective over that little harlot after I killed her. I should’ve let Nelo killed her over and over again, if she didn’t make that pact with Bael…” the man shook his head as he walked away from them.

“Who the hell are you?” Dante asked him, making the man turn back to them.

“Oh me? My apologies…you can call me…Mephistopheles,” the Demon Lord purred. “The Ninth Demon Lord of Hell…and, sadly, her dear father.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Fifteen is a doozy because I wrote so long that I didn't want to stop until I get to the next part of the story, so that means that this chapter is a bit long. Also, the quotes I used are from the subbed version with a couple of tweaks to it. Hope y'all love it.

Her father.

This man…this demon…was Brittany’s _father_?

Not her truck-driving, military-acting like, scares the complete and utter _shit_ out of him father?

Where the fuck was Maury Povich when you need him with the results?

“Bullshit,” Dante snapped as he took Brittany and laid her unconscious body on the lounge chair. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to Mephistopheles. “I’ve met her father way before I married her, and there’s no way in fucking hell that you’re my father in law when Brittany never met or heard about you.”

Mephistopheles rolled his eyes. “That’s her human father that raised her to be what she is now. I’m her real father-I slept with her mother years ago and somehow she came to be and I found out and watched over her ever since. I wanted her to be happy, but when she met you that day…that damned day…I should’ve tried my damnest to stop you two getting together. I mean, the Son of Sparda with the Daughter of Mephistopheles….what child would come from that? A witch and a half-demon…

“But then when she brought you home that day….”

_Mephistopheles walked down the hallways to check up on his daughter. She didn’t know that he was her father, and he wanted to keep it that way. He walked a little bit before he heard some giggling from her room. Confused, he walked towards her door and pressed his ear, and couldn’t believe what he was hearing._

_The bed was squeaking and soft moans could be heard, along with her giggles. “She must have a lover in there…good for her…” he thought as he moved his ear away from the door and started to leave before he heard her loudly scream, “OH GOD, DANTE! FASTER, BABY, GO FASTER!”_

_Dante?_

_Who the fuck…_

_Softly placing his hand on the door, he turned the knob and pushed the door open a crack to peek in, and couldn’t believe what he saw._

_It was his daughter alright, her head thrown back in passion on the four poster bed, her hands pinned over her head. Her mouth was open as she was having an orgasm, and her body jolted with each thrust while the man on top of her leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionately. Silver hair covered part of their faces as the faint sound of skin slapping filled the room, but when he pulled back, that’s when he saw his face._

_His whole entire body was covered in a light sweat as his silver hair stuck to his face. He had a muscular body, and his back was covered in scratches-well, were covered in scratches, but they were now faint as they were healed up. He had blue eyes that looked at down at her lovingly as he released her hands and started to pound her faster, Brittany’s screams getting louder as he leaned down and sink his hands in her hair and press his forehead against hers. His hips kept snapping forward with each thrust and his fingers curled into claws as they scratched down her side, making her let out a strangled sound, which sounded like his name._

_“D-Dante…I’m about to-“ she whimpered as he picked her up so she could be on his lap. Their breaths mingled for a moment as he kept thrusting, making her gasp and cry out as the man reached up and yanked her head back while peppering kisses along her neck._

_“Cum for me, my sweet witch,” he growled in her neck as the thrusting became erratic. Mephistopheles quietly and quickly closed the door and walked away, the image of the two of them in a passionate embrace in his mind, screaming his name that echoed throughout his home._

“That day…that day I should’ve killed you after you violated her.” The Demon Lord growled, making Dante groan before realizing what day he was talking about. Since when did he ever call Brittany ‘My Sweet Witch’? He didn’t remember any of that at all. He does remember making love in a room she somehow found a way into one night when he came home, and they rarely, if ever, go back whenever they wanted to be alone.

“Hold up…you thought that I violated her? My own _wife_?” Dante asked, not really believing him one bit. “I would _never_ violate my wife like that! She always asks for consent each time we have sex!”

Mephistopheles shook his head, not believing him one bit. “The way you were… _touching_ her like that-“

“Actually, she likes it when I touch her like that,” he muttered under his breath.

“-I wanted to kill you for doing that.” Holding out his hand, ice blue magic swirled around his hand and an icicle-like sword appeared in his hand. He gripped it hard and stared daggers at the half-Devil. “And now that you’re standing here, I want to kill you and make sure that she never remembers anything about anything ever again.”

It took Dante a minute, but when Mephistopheles revealed that he wanted to make sure that Brittany stayed human without her memories, it dawned on him…”It was you who took her memories,” he said slowly, opening his hand so Rebellion could appear in his hand. “You’re the one who wanted her useless…”

The Demon Lord laughed before rushing him, swinging his sword at Dante. The two swords clashed, and it was like a blur between the two. It was hard to tell who was winning, even with the fact that blood was being drawn from both of them. Wide arches and blows were heard throughout the night as they fought, Mephistopheles and Dante even had little strength matches to see who was the strongest.

“What is it about you that she loves so much?” Mephistopheles growled. “It can’t be that you’re the Son of Sparda.”

“Pffft, please…Brittany really doesn’t care who my father is,” Dante answered as he pushed back. “Honestly, she loves me for many reasons, and I think one of is that I can make her laugh whenever she was feeling down or when she’s frustrated. Another one might be that I do things for her without her even asking.”

“Are you serious? She sounds like an old lady.”

“You demons really don’t know a damn thing about love, do you?” Dante asked before blocking another swing from the Demon Lord. “She likes things like that, and she doesn’t sound like an old lady. She’s funny, beautiful, charming, and good lord she loves to read a lot of books. Like we have a bunch of books in our bedroom and we don’t even have the room for them, but somehow she gets more. But I rather her read a lot then worry about me when I have to take jobs.” He explained as he swung lowly. “And you wanna know what else I love about Brit?”

“What’s that?”

From the corner of his eye, Dante saw Brittany from behind the Demon Lord, a knife in her hands. “She tells the God of Death, “Not Today”.”

Confused, Mephistopheles turned his head to the side before he felt pain in his stomach as a blade protruded from it, making him look down. Black blood poured from his mouth as the knife was shoved deeper into his belly. Slowly, he turned his head to see his daughter with crimson eyes-the mark of the archdevil Bael-before he reached back and placed his hand over her eyes.

“Here’s a memory that you’ll treasure forever,” Mephistopheles groaned before he turned into an iceberg and shattered, leaving both Dante and Brittany standing there, Dante breathing hard. She stood there for a moment, her fingers uncurling from the knife as it slipped from her hands and dropped to the ground, her eyes turning back to normal.

Tears were fresh in her eyes as she looked at Dante, as the memory of their wedding played in her mind, and how beautiful it was. She covered her mouth as her hand went to her red wedding ring and touched it. “You look good in a suit,” she croaked out when Dante was close to her and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her lips twitched into a smile as she reached up and framed his face, stroking his cheek.

“I do, don’t I?” Dante asked with a little smile. “You’re remembering our wedding?” he asked softly as she nodded.

“It was beautiful…and I remember crying too,” she said with a chuckle. “Come on-we had a long night and I’m quite tired. I think we should sleep late tomorrow and have some strawberry waffles. No wait-Wesley forgot the strawberries again, so how about blueberries? I know they’re not as sweet as strawberries, but we’ll just make do. Oh and maybe when we make love on the night of the moon, can we dance first? I mean, not like what we did at our wedding, but like, dance like Kit and Cinder did in the Cinderella movie? It looked romantic and…”

Dante listened to her ramble on as they reached their room, calming himself down. She stood in front of him after she closed the door and placed her hand on his chest, fiddling with the imaginary chest hairs as she rambled on about something. He wanted to tell her so bad that Mephistopheles was her natural born father, though imaging her with her hand cut off and him saying it like Darth Vader would be the weirdest way to know, for now, he kept it to himself.

But her lips…

He reached up and gently caressed her chin, his fingers sliding down to tilt her head up as she stopped rambling. “Dan…te?” she murmured, confused as ever as he descended his head down and pressed his lips down into a kiss. He felt her lips part for him as the two sank down on the bed, and his breath hitched as he slid his hand up and laced it with hers. He explored her mouth with his tongue, tasting a odd mixture of the Italian beef and wine, the metallic taste of blood, and chocolate, but it was all her. He heard her whimper softly as he moved to pin her hand over her head. Dante felt her hand slid to his hair to keep him there as they made out slowly like teenagers.

“Um…baby?” Brittany pulled back and stared into his clear blue eyes. “I know we’ve…been through this before, a lot actually, and I want to, I really do, but I-“

He pressed his forehead against hers, nodding. “I know,” he whispered as he slipped off her as she sat up on her elbows. Dante knew the next words that will come out of her mouth was an apology, but he shook his head, pulling her up and peeling back the covers. “I can wait, babe. We don’t have to rush all this, you know that.” He reminded her as they got into bed and she snuggled against him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dante.”

***

_4 Days Before the Full Moon_

“You came here, but you’re too late to do anything. Unfortunately for you, I’ve gotten hold of Abigail’s Legacy.”

 _You also got something else to-her magic._ Dante thought as he felt her magic-it was familiar and warm, like little goldfish kisses. She explained how her magic worked, how each of them was different, each element like an old friend that she asked to do whatever she wanted, and thanked them each time. He could smell the fresh summer air, the soft breeze of the wind, the heat on the sun on his back, the scent of fresh flowers that were beginning to bloom, and the fresh rainwater falling on his face, even though the stupid little demon didn’t know that.

“You’re always scurrying around behind the scenes pulling cheap tricks…stealing my wife’s magic when she didn’t even have a chance to defend herself… y’know, I’ve gotten really sick of seeing your face. So why don’t we say our goodbyes?”

Dante didn’t want to say goodbye at all. All he could picture in his mind was Brittany and her smiling face, and how he promised that he’ll be back for her. He could still feel her lips on his when they kissed goodbye before leaving her at the front steps of Wesley’s place, and her warm voice when she said in that southern accent of hers, “I’ll be waitin’.”

_You don’t have to wait anymore._

“What, did you think I’d beg for my life or something?” Sid asked. “Fool. I’m different than I was before. And thanks to the dumb witch and her magic, I’ll show you.”

_I’ll get everything back for you. Every little thing he stole from you, I’ll get back._

“I’ll show you the power of Abigail, who once rivaled the demon king!”

Dante raised Ivory and pointed at the little demon. _All I have to do is pull this trigger and everything he took from you will be yours again,_ he thought, as the two stared down at each other.

Then he pulled the trigger, and Sid grinned wickedly as the force of bullet kicked him back, and a white light bathed them both…

Like Thanos finding the Infinity Stones and snapping his fingers, it was over.

Only that Rebellion was currently lodged in Dante’s chest, and he didn’t disappear into smoke.

And Sid was smirking while being lit up like a disco ball with Brittany’s magic as he walked out of Hell.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep...chapter sixteen is here, y'all. It's long again (I have a problem with writing long things anyway...) and also, the song 'Life is Beautiful" is by Sixx: AM and the Knock spell came from Charmed.

_24 Hours Earlier_

_I know some things that you don't_

_I've done things that you won't_

_There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home_

_There’s…nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home…_

_Brittany opened her eyes and had to blink. She woke up on a leather couch in a familiar place, and it felt…warm. Homey. Like she’d been here a thousand times and she never wanted to leave._

_Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her eye as she looked around the place. A desk was on the right of her, complete with a rotary phone and a chair. An open box of pizza was laying there among other things, and she sighed and got up to clean it off, to make it more presentable. Once it was clean and she threw the trash in the trash can, Brittany decided to wander around some more._

_A set of guitars and a drum set was on one side, along with a balcony that led to a door that looked locked. A billiards table was in the middle of the room, and she went over and picked up the eight ball, smiling softly before frowning when blood dripped on it._

_“What the…” she said as she slowly looked up…and let out a scream._

_It was Dante, pinned to a cross with only his sword, head bleeding. He looked…peaceful, like in a deep sleep._

_It scared her to the point that she jerked and dropped the eight ball, covering her mouth as tears filled her eyes. “Wake up…” she whispered, reaching for him. “Please wake up…wake up, wake up, wake up…”_

_He wasn’t dead-Dante can’t be dead. She didn’t want to believe it as her hand shook, reaching up to touch his face. “Wake up, Dante,” Brittany begged in a small voice. “Wake up…don't leave me…don’t leave me, please…”_

**_He’s dead, girl,_ ** _a familiar voice said in her ear. **And he did all of this…just for you…**_

Brittany jolted out of her sleep, Sixx: AM blasting from her headphones. She was breathing hard after that…dream? Nightmare? But it felt so real…very real. She knew she cleaned off that desk and threw things in the trash…and then when she touched the eight ball and seeing Dante pinned to a cross like that…and the voice saying that he was dead…

Getting off the couch, she went to the phone in Wesley’s office and called the shop, scared out of her mind that something bad happened to her husband, and that she’ll never see him again. She drummed her fingers on her leg as the phone rang, mentally praying that he’d answer the phone, just so she could hear his voice.

“Devil May Cry.”

“Oh thank Yeezus, you’re not dead!” Brittany blurted out as soon as she heard his voice, feeling relief and the knot in her stomach loosen.

“Dead? What are you talking-“

“I saw you die.” She said, sliding down on the ground, glad that Wesley had a black cordless phone. “You were dead and I couldn’t do anything,” The tears slid down her eyes as she thought about that nightmare she had a couple of minutes ago. Her breath started to get ragged softly as she thought about it, over thinking it. “The sword was in your chest and I couldn’t do anything but tell you…to wake up, and you didn’t wake up! You didn’t wake up…”

Dante sighed as he listened to her cry and describe what she saw, trying not to believe it. It dawned on him that she had just had a vision of his death, and it scared her enough that she called to see if he was alright. Which also means that if she’s having visions again, her magic was coming back-how he didn’t know. “Babe, why don’t you tell me what happened when you saw me die?” he asked bravely.

Brittany closed her eyes and shook her head. It was too painful for her to recollect-she wanted to forget it and never have it again. “I can’t…” she whispered, gulping. “It was like Sam seeing his mother and his girlfriend on the ceiling dead then burst into flames.”

Ah yes, the Supernatural reference that he’ll never get. “Just walk me through it, okay? Just…tell me what you saw, step by step.”

She closed her eyes as the tears fell. “I was, um…listening to music…this song called “Life is Beautiful” by, um the band, Sixx: AM? Well, a line in the song was, um, that said _There’s nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home?_ And I woke up on the couch, right? And I was in the office, and the first thing I did was clean off the desk, because it was, um, messy. Then I went to the pool table…and picked up the eight ball…and blood dropped on the ball…” she stopped, shaking her head. “Don’t make me say it.”

“That you saw me die, right?” Dante asked as she nodded, her breathing getting shaky.

“I did,” she answered with a nod as the bell over the front door of Wesley’s shop rang. “Hey, babe? I gotta go…I love you.” Brittany whispered as she got off the floor and wiped her tears. “Be safe, okay?”

“Okay, babe. I love you too,” Dante said before they hung up.

Wiping her tears away with the back of her sleeve, she put the phone back on the charger and walked up to the counter. “May I-“ Brittany started to say before Patty cut her completely off, storming over to the glass counter and placed a necklace down.

“What do you know about magic!?” The little girl asked. “Dante’s protecting this necklace for my mommy and I wanna know what it does!”

Magic? Why would she be asking her about that? “I know a lot about magic,” Brittany answered. “I know that magic comes from many places-from a patron, if you’re born into it, from an ancestor. Why would Dante watch over a necklace like this?” she asked, gently picking up. She felt the magic from the blue gem that reminded her of Dante’s eyes, and it had her shook. “Where did he get this?” she asked. Something about this necklace…it tickled on the back of her mind.

“My mommy gave it to him,” Patty answered softly. “I know it was my mommy because she looks just like me. And Dante’s a big jerk for saying that I don’t know who my parents are.”

Brittany sighed as she kept staring at the necklace for a moment, gently turning it before it started to light up, turning white for a moment as a lavender light slipped out of it. Hers and Patty’s eyes widened as the lavender light swirled around Brittany like it was Tinkerbell before hitting her square in the chest, making her gasp as the memory took over.

_They have been making out like teenagers for a while in Wicked Good Bookstore, hiding in the aisle, their books forgotten next to them. Brittany couldn’t stop giggling as she pulled back, her fingers curled up in his red leather jacket. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” she said with a small pout. “You can stay here with me forever, in my Book Kingdom.”_

_“Where you’re the Book Queen and I’m the Book King?” Dante asked, nuzzling her, making her laugh again. It had been a couple of months since the two of them started to go steady, and everything was perfect. Whenever Dante had time to stop by her favorite bookstore, they’ll hide in one of the aisles and spend time together-which is just them talking and making out like teenagers. The bookstore owner didn’t mind at all, always shaking his head whenever Dante came in the store._

_Brittany nodded, giggling as he placed a kiss on her nose. “I think you’d look good in a crown,” she said, looking around for a moment before using her telekinesis to gently move one of his magazines from his stack and placed it perfectly on his head, face down. “See? King Dante of House Sparda,” she told him. “First of his name, Knight of the Magazines, King of the Supernatural, Comic and Manga books.” Stepping back, she pinched the ends of her skirt and gave him a little curtsey, making him chuckle._

_“And what does that make you, huh?” Dante rubbed his chin for a moment before picking up a book from her stack and placing it on her head. “Queen Brittany of House Blackwell, First of her name, Queen of Fantasy, Romance, and Manga.” He stepped back and bowed to her, making her laugh again. “Through I think you need more titles than that.”_

_“Oh? Like what?”_

_“Let’s see…Queen of the Most Adorable Girlfriend ever, The Coolest Girl ever, and…” he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, knocking the books off their heads. “The Best Kisser.”_

The memory ended, and Brittany couldn’t help but smile hugely at it. That was one of the best days she ever had, and wanted to have them again. Looking back at the necklace then back at Patty, she quickly shook her head. “Oh, crap…sorry about that.” She picked it up again, feeling that tug as she walked over to Patty and placed it in her hand. “Take this back to your mommy right now,” she said all of a sudden, getting serious. “Don’t give this to anyone else, Patty. I don’t want you paying a price you’re not ready to pay.”

“Price?” Patty echoed, confused. “You pay a price?”

“Magic _always_ has a price,” Brittany answered, leading her to the door. “And whoever wants that necklace will pay whatever for it.”

_Later In the Day…_

She was humming a little song to herself as she fixed her tea, throwing the little sweeteners away before dropping four big drops of honey into it. Everything she had planned to do was done for the morning, and wanted to relax with a good book. She turned to the side and grabbed a book she wanted to read really badly when the bell to the shop rang, signaling a customer. “We’re closed right no-“

Dante’s hand wrapped around her elbow and lead her to the side of the room, where the shelves were filled with herbs, bottled plants, and god knows what else Wesley had on them. Her back rested on the side as Dante kissed her, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing his hand over her head. Brittany moaned softly as her hand slid up to cup his cheek before he broke the kiss. “Honey…what is-“

“I’m going to get it back,” he said, cutting her off. “I’m going to get your magic back.”

Her eyes widened when he said that, her vision coming to her mind of his sword stuck in his chest. Tears came to her eyes as she shook her head. “No…Dante no, please don’t…thank you, but-“

“No buts,” Dante told her, cutting her off again. “I’m going to beat the hell out of Sid and get everything he stole from you back to you.” Before she could protest, he kissed her one more time, cutting off the sob that escaped her lips before she could say anything else.

Brittany knew he had to do it-she didn’t have the strength that he had to, which made her smile a bit. “You come back to me alive now, ya hear?” she said in a shaky voice, poking him with her finger. “If you don’t, I’mma find you and knock you to the middle of next week.”

Her threat brought a smile to his face as he pressed her forehead against hers. “I’ll come back to you alive,” Dante promised.

She smiled as she hugged him, tears falling down her face. “I love you, Dante.” She whispered as she pulled back, kissing him gently on his cheek. “I’ll be here, waitin’.”

He smiled as she said that, stroking her face before kissing her again, lingering for a couple of moments before slowly parting from her, walking backwards to take a mental photo of her before he left.

_Fast Forward To Now_

“Your husband is an idiot.”

Brittany got confused when Wesley said that, standing behind Morrison, Patty, and Patty’s mother. The white light was blinding as people looked to stare at it, pointing at it, and Brittany’s heart was pounding, praying that Dante would walk out of the India Hotel without bleeding all over the place. She also felt her magic being used, making her reach for the bench to grip it. “H-How…what did he do _this_ time?” A question she asked plenty of times whenever he did something completely stupid or idiotic. For some reason, she felt weak, like she was slowly dying and she couldn’t do anything about it.

“I told him not to do anything stupid, and here he is, doing the opposite of what I told him to.” Wesley snapped, cracking his knuckles before turning to his protégé. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Magic,” she answered. “I can feel my magic…being used…”

“ _What the hell is that?!”_

 _Oh please let it be the Catholic Church,_ Brittany thought as she looked up…and saw a huge demon standing on the rooftop of the hotel, with his gigantic horns and wings. And magic…he was using so much of her magic…she could honestly feel the door to hell opening when the demon opened his mouth and started to blast out yellow light from his mouth. It brought her to her knees as the screams of the people were heard as they started to run.

A pale hand shot out and helped her up. “Seems like Abigail’s awake,” Dennis’s voice said. “And he’s using her magic all willy nilly. Damn.”

“Don’t curse,” was the first thing Brittany said as she stood up. Her whole entire body started to tingle as she got cold, hearing Lady’s bike purring in and explaining the necklace and who Abigail was. Then she noticed how pale Brittany was getting and started to ask what’s wrong when Brittany started coughing up blood.

Dennis cursed again as she fell over. “He’s using her magic, and it’s killing her.” The cat boy answered as Brittany hissed between her teeth. “If he uses more of it, then she’ll die.”

That made Patty turn to face him, remembering him from the boat. “You…” she said before she turned back to the hotel. Then she ran towards the hotel.

“PATTY!” Lady and Brittany yelled, as Lady grabbed her before she ran inside, and Brittany groaned as she stood up.

“Brit, I think you need to stay out here,” Morrison said as she shook her head. “I don’t want Dante having my head if he finds out that you’re out here nearly dying on him.”

“I’m not going to die!” she snapped, moving to the hotel. “I’m going to get my magic back and stop that damned demon.” Brittany was determined too, even when she grabbed Patty and started to go inside the burning hotel, Morrison, and Nina going with them.

Wesley sighed, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. “Ah shit,” he muttered as demons started attacking the people. “She’s a hard-headed one, that girl.” Opening his hand, a fireball appeared as Lady pulled out Kalina Ann and Trish’s hand started to light up. “How long would it be will she cracks and gets her magic back, and when the idiot’s gonna get the job done?”

“Why, you’re a betting man?” Lady asked, not even noticing that Dennis had drawn a sword from his back.

“What if I tell ya that I believe in miracles?” the warlock said as a black wolf appeared next to him, making Wesley turn to look at it before smirking.

Lady chuckled before the demon started to charge at them. “Well, it looks like I believe in miracles too.”

***

Reaching the south part of the hotel, the coughing had gotten worse, even to the point that blood was falling from her lips. But Brittany didn’t care-all she wanted was her magic back, Dante to be safe again. Sure her husband was the Legendary Demon Slayer, but she was his wife, goddammit, and she wanted to be the one to save him this time. She had to lean on the wall to catch her breath, feeling the lingering effects of the ceremony, and her magic that helped power it. “I’m okay,” Brittany croaked out when she heard the questions that started to get annoying. “I just…I can feel my magic here…and I think I can…I can open the door…to the Demon World.”

“Y-You?” Nina asked as Brittany got off the wall. She didn’t believe that someone like her could open it-no one can. “You can open the Demon World? B-But you’re weak!”

“So? If I can just open a portal to the Demon World, then I can find Dante…and pray to anything that he ain’t…he’s not…” she shut her eyes, not wanting to finish that statement at all. She didn’t want her vision to come true, that he’ll be there, pinned to the cross with only his sword, dead. “I told him that I’mma knock him out to the middle of next week if he doesn't come back.” Tears slid down her face when she spoke the words, the image of Dante’s death fresh in her mind again. “And if he’s where I think he is, y’all might have to next week to get rid of this demon.”

Morrison sighed, shaking his head. So many threats Brittany makes to Dante, but yet he knew that she never acted on them…except that one time she did on a job he and Lady did, and it wasn’t pretty when she actually acted on her threat, banning him to the sofa a whole week before he was allowed to come back to bed. He’d never seen Dante without for a whole week, getting agitated or annoyed and every little thing, even bayed at the moon once. But when his punishment was over, he was back to his normal self. “Well we need him now, so can you knock him out later?” he asked as he opened the door to the room.

They walked in and Brittany took a deep, gasping breath when she saw the huge circle on the ground. Almost instantly, she read the runes and symbols on the circle, along with the ingredients needed for it. She also caught the broken necklace as Morrison asked if there was a spell or something to make it work. “There is,” she said, going to the middle of the circle.

Wiggling her hands, she took a deep breath as she knelt down, closing her eyes before she spoke:

_When you find_

_Your path is blocked_

_All you have to do_

_Is knock_

She curled her fingers into a fist and knocked on the door. Leaning back, she waited for a door to appear. But no door appeared. “Come on…open up…” Brittany said as she knocked on the ground one more time. But no door. “Please?” she croaked as she kept knocking at the ground. “Please open up? I wanna see him…please.” By this point she was just knocking on the ground, tears falling as she gave up. “I can’t…I can’t open the…the door to the Demon World…”

The others understood as she banged on the ground, repeating the spell over and over again before she started to cry. “Brit, that’s enough,” Morrison said, grabbing her wrist so she wouldn’t bang on the ground again. “It’s okay.”

“NO, IT’S NOT!” Brittany shouted as she started to cry, slipping her wrist from Morrison’s grip. “Dante is probably dead and I can’t do anything to save him and it’ll be my fault that I drove him to his death!”

“I’m not supposed to be telling you this, but he’s doing all of this for you.”

_“What?”_

“Dante. Finding a way to get your memories back…fighting a demon to get your magic back. He even said that he’s going to find a way to make you smile again because you do everything for everyone, and no one does anything for you without you asking for it.”

The words shocked her. He was doing all of this…for her? Without her asking for it? “For me?” she asked before the ground started to shake again, and Brittany coughed up blood again. Then a portal opened, a small one, and then the same necklace somehow appeared around Patty’s neck. “How…what the-“

“ _Brittany_! I’ll get Dante for you!” Patty shouted as she ran towards the portal and jumped in.

“PATTY NO!” She shouted as she started to get up weakly, but stopped when she felt an iron-fisted grip held her down, and she couldn’t move. Covering her mouth when she coughed up blood once more, she looked around before she heard a peal of deep laughter from the window.

“Poor, little witch,” Abigail/Sid said. “Here to save Dante, are you? You’re too late-he’s dead.”

His words brought tears in her eyes as she shook her head, but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction to see her cry. “Dead?” she asked calmly.

“Pierced him through the heart with his own sword.”

“Oh. Well, that’s step one. What about two through ten?”

“Two through ten? What on earth are you talking about?” Abigail/Sid asked her as she coughed up blood again. “You’re dying, aren’t you, little witch? You’ve been a great help, thanks to your magic. The more I use it, the more you slip into Death’s arms.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t worry, my dear. Once I rule the human and demon worlds, I’ll think about you when you-“ but he was cut off when a hellish Morningstar smashed into the side of his face, knocking him back with a yell. “What the fuck? Who the hell are-“ he started to ask as the smoke started to clear.

Instead of his normal human form, the Bronzed General took on his true form-a huge goat like humanoid with barbed and spiked armor, and his hellish Morningstar that came back to his hand. “They call me the Bronzed General-or have you forgotten me?” Bael asked as he turned to Brittany, whose breaths were getting shallow. “Sleep, girl,” he commanded in Infernal. “I shall handle him while you wait on your beloved.”

Brittany’s eyes started to droop and get heavy. She was trying to fight it, but she couldn’t as she dropped to the ground and fell asleep.

She didn’t know how long she was sleeping, but when she woke up, she was in a sepia-like world, and she was near a ledge. She tried to sit up, only to be found still lying on the ground, as if someone was holding her down. So she looked around before she spotted Dante…but not in the way she was expecting.

He was pinned to the cross-just like her vision.

And there was Patty, crying for him to wake up.

“Brittany need you too!” Patty was saying as the demons were coming up from the darkness. “She’s dying, Dante, she can’t hold on much longer! She was trying to get the door open but she couldn’t, so you have to wake up now!” she said before Sid reached up and pulled her down in the darkness. Brittany tried to open her mouth, but her lips weren’t moving, only her eyes, which was blinking, exhaustion taking over her as she closed her eyes once more.

She did hear, however, a voice so close to her ear before the exhaustion took over. “Sweet dreams, Brit, and I’ll see you in the morning.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seventeen...the closing of one arc and the beginning of another one...
> 
> The Raven Queen or the Shadar-Kai aren't mine-they belong to Wizards of the Coast/Dungeons and Dragons/the greatest DM of our time Matthew Mercer. The spell Summon Greater Demon and the Chain Devil also belongs to Wizards of the Coast/Dungeons and Dragons, came from Xanathar's Guide to Everything and the Monster Manual.

“There’s too many of them!” Lady said after she killed one demon, falling on her butt to catch her breath. Dinner slammed his sword to the ground, breathless as well. Wesley fell to one knee, and the black wolf wasn’t a black wolf anymore-it shifted back to a young man with onyx eyes and raven black hair, his clawed hand shaking after he cast a lighting spell.

“How can he summon that many damned demons?!” Wesley asked as the raven-haired boy pulled out a vial of human blood, after he sketched a quick Devil’s Trap. “And just what the bloody _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!” the warlock asked as he heard him utter foul words, the language very familiar to him, since Brittany was the last one to ever use the spell he was casting before her memories and magic was wiped out.

The Devil’s trap glowed a bright red as a portal from the abyss opened, and a red skinned thing appeared, covered with chains. It growled once it was summoned, and turned to look at the raven-haired boy. It pointed one chained finger at him, not saying a word. “Kill the demons,” the boy ordered calmly.

With a roar, the chain devil started to swing his chains around fast before he attacked the demons in front of him. Wesley watched in awe as the chain devil started attacking the devils as if they were nothing, flickering his chains wildly. “Are you…are you controlling it?” he asked the boy, who simply nodded. The last time Brittany did that spell, she could barely control the demon she summoned, resulting in its demise as Dante killed it.

“I learned some tricks from mother,” the boy whispered as he looked up at the rooftop and smirked, seeing the Bronzed General having fun with Abigail. Then he felt a familiar power when he stopped and turned around. “Looks like Dante finally showed up.” He said, making the others look up at the rooftop as well.

“What took him so long?” Lady asked. “He took his sweet-ass time waking up.”

“Maybe the two lovebirds needed some time to themselves.” Trish snorted. “You know how they get.”

“Think we should send them the bill?”

“We should!”

***

Bael’s lips twisted up into a smirk when he saw Dante coming out of the darkness, holding Brittany in his arms. ‘What took you so long, kid?” he asked as he took her from him.

“Keep an eye on her, wouldja?” Dante said, yanking his sword from his shoulder. “Made her a promise that I’ll come back to her. Besides, ugly here’s gonna get a couple of lashings for her hurting her.” Turning to the sleeping Brittany, he softly smiled as he went over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. In the General’s arms, she looked like sleeping beauty, all except without the blood all over her mouth from the excessive coughing.

Abigail turned to see Dante, remembering what Brittany said about ‘Step one’. _But what about two through ten?_ “Ah hell,” he cursed softly, knowing that he would have to fight Dante last. The General gave him a beating, but only a dent where his Morningstar smashed in his face was there, the only result of anything damaging to him. The first thing he did was slam his hand down underneath Dante, spikes slamming into him, thinking he won.

“So this is all you got then?”

Surprised, Abigail watched as Dante snapped off the spikes they were nothing, then landed on his feet. “Impossible.” He said, shaking his head. “You’re not human!”

 _“Why, sometimes he believes as many as six impossible things before breakfast!”_ Dante misquoted Brittany’s favorite book as Rebellion came to his hand. “C’mon. Time to end this.”

Abigail let out a roar as he charged towards Dante, Dante doing the same. When the two clashed, he let out a roar as he Devil Triggered….

It was hours later from the big fight, and Sid turned back to his normal self. “No…no…how can I lose…the witch’s powers should’ve gotten me everything to beat you…”

“Well that’s the thing, Sid,” Dante said, resting his sword on the back of his neck. “That witch’s powers you stole don’t work on me. You can use it as many times as you want, but it won’t work.”

“And how do you know that?!”

“Because someone tried that on me once and they couldn’t do it. But she can. But she wouldn’t do it even if she tried.”

Sid snarled, pissed off that he lost. He got up and balled his fist up, growling. “YOU BASTARD!!” he screamed as he charged at Dante, who just raised Ivory and smirked before he pulled the trigger.

“Jackpot!”

The bullet pierced the demon in the heart, killing him. Once Sid fell to the ground, a bright ball of white light slipped out of him and floated towards him, shining like the sun. Reaching out, Dante took her magic, feeling the warmth and the love that was her magic. He softly smiled before carefully tucking it in his pocket. “I got it, babe. Just need to wait a little longer before you can have it back.”

***

_2 Days after the Fight_

_“You drive me crazy, you know that?’_

_Brittany giggled when he whispered it in her ear, twitching when he started to nibble her ear. “Good crazy or bad crazy?” she asked. “Because if I drive you crazy the bad way, then I think I know how to take care of that.” She leaned forward to kiss him, capturing his lips. Dante kissed her back, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, exploring it and tasting strawberries, sweet tea, and chocolate, moaning as he rolled her on her back._

_They had spent the morning in bed, and he just didn’t want to get out of it, not now. It was a thrill that her parents were home right now, and spending it in her arms was the perfect thing he couldn’t pass up. He just needed a couple of seconds to make her accidently moan out loud before one of them come in and ask if the both of them were alright. He deeply kissed her while he rolled his hips, hearing that soft little moan of hers before slamming inside her, making her let tear her lips from his to let out a loud moan._

_“Brittany!” Mrs. Blackwell yelled as soon as she let out a loud moan. “You okay in there?”_

_Surprised, she covered her mouth and smacked Dante on the shoulder before she answered. “Yes, ma’am!” she hollered, turning to glare at her husband. “Don’t make me do that!” she hissed as she parted her legs a bit wider for him. ‘Not when I could just…hold on…” lavender sparks appeared on her fingertips, flickering her wrist to create a space for the two of them. The lavender light washed over them and encased them in a space that was more suitable-and where they were last night._

_Dante sighed, staring down at his wife as she wounded her arms around his neck. “Now we can be as loud as we want,” she said as she pulled him down for a kiss._

Brittany jolted from her sleep, sitting up and rubbing her eye. She looked around and found herself in a bed that was familiar to her, and also the weirdest feeling in the world, like she had just had sex and that his cock wasn’t inside her anymore. “What the…” she muttered as the bedroom door opened and Dante walked in, holding up a tray of food for her.

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” he said as he placed the tray down in front of her. Brittany looked down and smiled to see her favorite foods-grits, eggs, sausage and a glass of orange juice was on the tray, along with a flower to make it a bit romantic. She picked up her plate and smiled softly when she felt Dante’s lips on the side of her head. “How was your sleep?”

Brittany felt the bed sag as Dante sat next to her as she ate. “It was good…had a dream about us…staying in bed…and then you, um…oh gosh…” she felt her cheeks turning red as she thought about the noise she made when he slammed his hips, feeling him filling her up like it was real. “You, um…did a hip thing…and then something weird was with my hands…”

“Oh? How weird?”

Putting down her plate, she stared down at her hands, flickering her wrist like she did in her dream. No lavender sparks were produced on her fingers as she did it again, confused. “And then this…lavender light washed over us before I kissed you again…and I can’t do it now, but I did and then we kissed, and…”

She stopped talking as she turned back to her food, her cheeks red as she finished off her food. Taking her orange juice, she drained it before putting it down. She knew he was waiting on her to finish, but she just couldn’t; the dream felt real, impossibly real enough for her to ache this much. “Dante?” Brittany said softly, reaching up to turn his head towards her. She bit her lip, wondering what would it be like if he touched her just the way he did in her dream, maybe the ache can go away.

“Babe?” Dante called softly as she pulled his head down in a kiss. He groaned as she leaned back on the bed, her legs falling open for him as his leg slipped between her legs. Her fingers slipped in his hair as they kissed.

Images flashed in Brittany’s mind-them rolling around in bed, her head buried in the pillows as he fucked her from behind, riding him as he reached up and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them. She kissed him harder, her hands fiddling with his shirt to take it off and throw it on the floor, running her hands all over his body. She wanted to ache for him to end, for Dante to slid inside her, to make her moan like she did in her dream.

“Take me,” she said all of a sudden, reaching down to unbuckle his pants. “Take me now, Dante…take me….make me a woman again…please, please, please, please…”

Dante was confused at first when she started asking him to take her, make her a woman again. He felt his pants loosen as she begged him to take her, shaking his head as he pulled back from her. He couldn’t do it-not when she didn’t have all of her memories back. But why in this one moment that she wanted him to do it? To take her and do as she begged? It got confusing before he figured it out.

She was still under the influence of her dream.

It happened once or twice whenever she had a dream, that she wanted to turn it into a reality, so she could feel everything. But normally she’ll snap out of it, but now, without her magic, she couldn’t be influenced by anything. “Babe,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m not taking you like this. Not when you’re powerless.”

“But I’m not powerless!” she whined as she tugged on him. “I…I have my magic back…We can be together now.”

Those words weren’t hers. The whine was, but the rest of them weren’t.

Growling out an annoyed sound, he pulled back and stopped when he saw black lines coiled around her limbs, making her move as she crawled towards him, reaching for his pants again. The faint black lines looked invisible to her, but to Dante he can see them clearly as he followed them to their window, where a shadowy figure was there, his clawed hand moving her around like she was a doll. It was almost disgusting to see, even when it made her undo his pants and pushed them down, placing kisses along his lower stomach.

Someone wanted them to have sex without her memories again, and honestly, it was getting on his last nerves.

“Hey, babe?” Dante said, looking down at her while drawing Ebony from his back pocket. He needed to get her distracted while he took care of the stranger controlling her. Putting his hand under her chin, he gently brought her up till they were eye-level with each other while he pointed the gun at his target.

Guess it’s time for a little dirty talk.

Like a contented cat, she curled up against his body, her hands on his back as his hot breath washed over her neck. “Wanna know what I’ll do to you in bed?” he asked, feeling her nod. “Well first, I’ll take off your clothes slowly-I want to savor every inch of you. Every roll, every scar, every mark on your body that’s mine. I’ll kiss you till you’re weak in the knees and beg me to take you.”

He felt her body shiver in delight at his words as his voice dropped into a lustful tone, his finger going for the trigger. “I’ll spread your legs apart and eat you out till you scream my name,” Dante whispered, his eyebrow twitching as he heard her sigh, her breath hitching. “My fingers will be so deep inside you, fingering you till you cum all over my fingers while I suck on your nipples, just so I can hear you say my name…”

Brittany’s fingers dug into his back at his words, shivering in delight. “Dante…” she moaned softly, leaning forward to lick his ear. “More,” she panted, getting lost in the picture he was painting. “Tell me more…what else do you want to do to me?”

“You’ll be soaking wet by then, and I take my cock and slip myself inside you,” he whispered, pulling the trigger.

With a crack, the bullet hit the mysterious being in the shoulder, hearing it yelp. The strings fell from Brittany as she uttered a gasp. Dante tightened his grip on her so she wouldn’t look, kissing the side of her head. “I’ll fuck you so hard that you’ll be screaming all night, saying my name over and over again as I take you over and over again…then when you finally cum you’ll scream my name so loud everyone will hear it.”

She shivered again while making keening, moaning sounds at the picture he was painting. “Do it,” she begged him again. “Show me…I want to-“

Her request was cut short as the mysterious figure lunged at Dante, knocking him down and holding a dagger to his neck. His ears were small like a knife, his hair long and silky. He wore leather armor that was dotted with raven feathers, and his hard, black eyes stared down at him. The person reminded Brittany of an elf in a story, but why would an elf be here when they belonged in-

“The Raven Queen requests your presence at the Fortress of Memories,” he growled, cutting off her thoughts. “She has something that was stolen from you and you might want it back.”

The message was ominous, and it downright scared her. She had never heard of this Raven Queen before, or this place called the Fortress of Memories, but she didn’t want Dante to go. What if he doesn’t come back, or he does but he made a deal with this Queen? Before she could speak, Dante just laughed, his lips twisting into a smirk.

“Her Majesty has something that was stolen from me? Well tell her to bring it here then, unless she’s scared that I’ll show her a good time,” he said before he kicked the elvish-looking person in the stomach and sitting up, pointing his gun at his head. “Care to tell her that?”

The male snarled as he kicked the gun out of Dante’s hand and punched him in the jaw, then teleported away from him, landing on the window sill. “I shall tell you no more, Son of Sparda,” he said. “The Raven Queen requests your presence at the Fortress of Memories.” And with a smirk, the strange male disappeared before Dante could get his hands on him.

The room had plunged into silence as they sat there. Brittany was mentally thinking about what this so-called Raven Queen wants with Dante, while Dante was picking up her tray and headed out the door. “Dante-“

“I have to go,” Dante said, cutting her off. “This Raven Queen says that she has something she stole from me, and I’m curious to know what it is.”

“But you don’t know what the Raven Queen is!” Brittany pointed out. “Maybe it’s some trap and I’ll never see you again, or it’s not and it’s someone pretending to be this Queen and-“

‘She’s a Queen, ain’t she?”

“Yes.”

“Then Her Majesty wouldn’t mind if I showed up and take what’s mine.” He told her. “You need to say here and wait for me to come back.”

“You sound like a Targaryen.”

“Tar _who_ now?”

“Targaryen, from Game of Thrones? _I shall take what’s mine in fire and in blood?_ How will you get back what’s yours? You don’t have dragons, Dante. This isn’t some kind of game where you can just go and not know what weapon to pick! You need to know your enemy and oh my dear Yeezus why I am talking like this?” Brittany asked as soon as the words were coming out of her mouth. Since when did she know how to play the game this Raven Queen is playing?

Dante chuckled, going back over and pecking her lips. “Because your book smarts are showing, my Queen,” he purred before he left the room.

***

The Shadar-Kai landed behind the man in blue, who stood there with his hands folded over his sword. “Did he get the message?” he asked, turning his head over his shoulder.

The man nodded silently. “The girl was with him as well, but he got the message.” The Shadar-Kai answered.

Of course, the girl was. She was always there by his side, like a goddamn shadow. But this time she won’t be there…and he can finally get his revenge on them for what she did to him back then, calling him a monster and hexing him.

With a smirk, Vergil opened his hand and watched as the tree in front of him creaked and twisted to his will, snapping the branches off easily as if he was touching them. He knew that this power belonged to the witch and knew that she could do many things with it, but somehow it came to him this time.

Now all he wanted to do was kill the witch and take the rest of her powers, to get all the power he needed to finally be the same as Sparda, his father.

Who would’ve thought that the witch would help him with his goal?


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eighteen...yeah it's long because one, Dante gets some part of his memory back, and two, THE RAVEN QUEEN'S IN THIS ONE AWE YIIIISSSS. Also, a bit of pain because I'm the devil :)
> 
> As usual, the Raven Queen doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Wizards of the Coast/D&D/the greatest DM of our time, Matthew Mercer. This is my interpretation of the Queen.

“Brit’s mad,” Dante announced as he came back downstairs.

Wesley looked up from translating a Malaysian text when Dante announced it, his brow furrowing a bit. “What did you do to her _now_?” he asked, leaning back on the sofa to look at the Devil Hunter as he went into the kitchen and put the tray next to the dishes that needed to be washed. “Didn’t I _just_ tell you not to make her mad when she wakes up?”

“It’s not my fault!” Dante whined as he plopped down in his desk chair. “We had a messenger from someone called the Raven Queen, and she’s upset that I’m going to go and accept some deal from-why are you looking at me like that?” he asked when Dennis and a pale skinned boy walked in the shop, and Wesley looking at him like he grew two heads and a tail.

“The Raven Queen?” the warlock echoed, making both boys stop. “You’ve got a message from the Raven Queen? Are you absolutely _positive_ that it’s her?”

Dante nodded. “I shot him after he tried to manipulate Brittany into having sex with me, so he jumped me and told me, and I quote, “The Raven Queen requests my presence at the Fortress of Memories, she has something that was stolen from me, and I might want it back’.” He said, making the boys look at him like he grew two heads as well. “What?”

“So you shot one of the Shardar-Kai,” Dennis said softly as he sat on the billiards table. “And it was manipulating mother to bang you?”

“Yeah, it di- _what did you just say?”_ Dante hissed at him. “What mother are you talking about?”

The pale-skinned boy sighed. “We might as well give it up, brother,” he said. “He’s too smart for us to not figure it out.”

“But his memories-“

“Can be fixed with this,” The pale skinned boy went over to Dante and placed his hand on his head. “Stay still, would you? Don’t want to screw up any more memories that you already have.” He closed his eyes and chanted lowly in Infernal, a lavender light outlining the both of them. Like someone turning a lock and a click, some lock came off in Dante’s mind as a memory came to him from two weeks ago:

_“Dante! Come and git it!”_

_Dante ran down the stairs after his shower, smelling the Strawberry Sundae Brittany made. It was sitting there on the desk, right next to Dinner, the white kitten she adopted a couple of days ago, swiping at the strawberry on the side, meowing. ‘Oy! Get your own sundae, cat,’ he huffed as he grabbed the spoon and took a bite of it._

_It tasted kind of funny at first like she’d accidentally put a bad strawberry in it. ‘Hey, babe? Did you use a bad strawberry in here?” he asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen, a towel of her hand._

_She shook her head. “Nein, I didn’t, I used fresh strawberries I brought from the farmer’s market yesterday,” she answered. ‘Why?”_

_He shrugged. “It tastes funny, that’s all,” Dante told her as he took another bite. The funny taste started to taste less than the first bite, but he didn’t care as he finished off his dessert. Dante leaned back with a sigh, closing his eyes before he turned his head when he heard a slight bang noise. “Dinner,” he called as the white kitten let out a loud yowl, a potion bottle between his paws._

_“Now what do you have there?” Dante got up and gently pulled the potion bottle from the kitten’s paws. Flipping it around, the label read “Lesser Memory Potion” and silently cursed. “Babe?” he called, his voice slurring a bit as he started to sway. “How-d-d-do you know what a Lesser Memememory Potion does?”_

_Brittany came out of the kitchen as soon as she heard the question, nodding. “Yeah…it’s a potion that someone drinks to take away a painful memory-oh no.” she quickly went over to him and cursed softly as she looked at her husband swaying back and forth, a goofy, drunk smile appearing on his face. “Dante…where did you get that?”_

_“Dinner herezzzzzz had it In his paws, and I guess someone slipped it in my sundae…though I don’t want to forget…” he started to laugh as he pointed up at the pale-skinned boy appeared behind Brittany, holding up something. ‘Hey babe, Asterion’s behind you withhhhsss a present!” he said, making her turn around._

_“Asterion? What are you doing-?” she asked him before she was cut off. Asterion whacked her with the bat, making her fall and hit her head on the desk as hard, knocking her out._

_“Shit, babe!” Dante called, scrambling to go over to her. But something hard hit him in the back of his head before he could reach her, and he dropped to the ground like a stone. Pain rocketed through his body as he laid there, blinking for a moment as he heard voices._

_“The Sparda Supreme, my lord.”_

_“Thank you, Sid. So this is my daughter…after all these years I’ve found the girl that will take my title as Demon Lord…”_

_“What would like for me to do? Kill her?”_

_“No-not yet. I want to take that chance from her before she can even get a chance to even do it.”_

_A groan could be heard from in front of him as Brittany came to…and that’s all he remembers when he closed his eyes again. A couple of moments later he woke up again to Brittany screaming as white light was leaving her mind and forming into a ball into the other man’s hand as he was sucking it somehow with his hand. Once it was over, he snatched his hand back and she fell back on the desk, breathing hard._

_“I’ve stolen your memories, girl. You’ll never get them back as long as you live. You will die a normal life as a human with the Son of Sparda, instead of the immortal life you don’t deserve.”_

_“Fuck you.” Then she started to whimper as she started to pull her hand from something, but couldn’t. “What the hell did you do to me?!”_

_“I don’t think you deserve your magic as well, don’t you think? And your poor familiar will wonder this earth forever, never coming back to you ever again.”_

_“I’m going to kill you, you motherfucker.”_

_“Good luck with that. Now-earth please.”_

_Dante cringed as he heard her scream, her skin cracking a bit as the earth element was leaving her body. Slowly, he crawled behind his desk and silently pulled out his guns as he heard her choked up water. “Son of a bitch,” he cursed softly as he heard her choke up air, then took deep, lungful breaths as he crawled over to her. “Babe…” he whispered, trying to get her attention._

_“I’ve taken three of the elementals that make up your magic, Brittany Sparda. There’s only one more element I need to finally kill the witch inside you. I wonder what that is?” Mephistopheles asked, a snake-like grin appearing on his face._

_“That fire is mine,” she growled at him. “No one can take it from me-not even you.”_

_“Ah, that’s it-fire. Give me your fire, my dear daughter.”_

_“NO!” Dante raised his gun and pulled the trigger as Mephistopheles held out his hand, making white light shine down on her, raising her up and bellow fire from her body. The bullet hit the Demon Lord in the shoulder as he stole the fire, making him hiss as smoke billowed out of her._

_Then everything went black as Dante was knocked out once again…_

The memory ended as Asterion removed his hand from his head.

Dante couldn’t believe what he saw at first as he sat there, frozen.

The lesser memory potion. Sid and Mephistopheles taking her magic and her memories away.

Dinner and Asterion’s part of the plan to help them.

Anger ripped through Dante as he lurched up and slammed Asterion to the wall, gripping him by his shirt. “You helped those two fuckers take her memories and her magic away??” Dante growled, his hands curling up into fists. “And you wanted me to what, not remember?”

Asterion looked at him with a deadpanned face, blinking once. “It was too painful for you to remember.”

“DON’T YOU THINK THAT IT WAS MY CHOICE TO REMEMBER THAT?!” Dante bellowed as his hands started to shake. “I WANT TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING HE DID TO HER SO I CAN KILL HIM WITH MY OWN HANDS!”

“Calm down before she comes down here and screams at you,” the cat told him calmly. “All this yelling your doing isn’t going to help to get them back.”

“WHERE IS HE SO I CAN KILL HIM?”

“I’m not telling you till you calm down.”

A snarl ripped through Dante’s lips as he punched Asterion in the face, making him fall down. “Tell me where the hell her father is before I kill you first.” He snarled as he grabbed him by the shirt again. He didn’t even hear Wesley or Dinner trying to calm him down as he punched him again. “TELL ME WHERE HER FATHER IS-“

“Stop that!”

Dante froze as he looked up at the balcony to Brittany, her mouth dropped open and tears flowing from her eyes. His hand uncurled from Asterion’s shirt, dropping him as he slowly moved towards the balcony, keeping his eyes on her. “Babe…baby, it’s okay…” he said, taking small steps towards him as she shook her head.

“Why do you want to kill my daddy?” she asked him. “Daddy didn’t do anything to you, Dante.”

“No-babe, you’re not gonna believe me or remember any of this, but your daddy isn’t your real daddy.” He answered as he took another step towards her.

She shook her head as Wesley mumbled ‘Don’t do it,’ under his breath. “Wha-what are you talking about? Why would you say that my daddy isn’t my real daddy?”

“Because Mr. Blackwell isn’t your real father,” Dante answered, feeling his stomach twisting. “Your father…your real father…is Mephistopheles.” There. The truth.

Brittany stood there as Dante got closer to her, stiffing up as she tried to wrap the idea of someone named Mephistopheles was her father. She shook her head again, not believing it. “Mephistopheles isn’t my father,” she said. “I’m not the daughter of a demon. I can’t be…Dante, you’re lying!” she shouted as she backed up. “I’m the daughter of Diggory and Eleanor Blackwell, not the daughter of some demon I don’t even know!”

“I’m not lying, babe. He told me himself.” He told her as she backed up to a railing and stopped. “When you were sleeping, he came to visit me and he told me that he slept with your mother and then she got pregnant with you, and that Mr. Blackwell took care of you like you were his own.”

Each word that came out of his mouth felt like a lie to her, and it killed him even more that she didn’t even believe him. “I don’t…all I remember what that he was hurting you…and I wanted it to kill him…and I grabbed a knife and stabbed him before he gave me back our wedding…but he’s not my daddy.” Brittany said as Dante took another step closer to her and placed a hand on her arm.

“I’m sorry, babe.” He told her. He rubbed her upper arm as her magic crackled through him like lightning, sparking through him as every element coursed through his veins, settling in his stomach. He was waiting for it to go to Brittany, but instead, it stayed there, not moving. He sighed as he looked at her and wiped her tears away, the spell coming to him easily as if he’d casted it before. “Go to sleep, babe,” Dante told her softly.

He watched her blink for a moment before she closed her eyes and started to lean to the side. Quickly grabbing her, he carried her to their room and placed her back down into bed. He hated doing that, but it was the only way he could do it so he could go see the Raven Queen with her help. “I’ll be right back before you can wake up,” Dante told her, kissing her knuckles before turning to the door.

Magical runes appeared in his mind as he started to write them in the air in front of him, sparks of her magic again appearing in the middle of it before forming a portal and slipping inside. It closed with a snap behind him, and when he stepped out of it, he wasn’t in Devil May Cry anymore.

A dark castle loomed in the darkness once the mists parted from his vision. It looked gloomy enough to be called a castle, but with the gnarled branches that had thorns on it, reminding him of Sleeping Beauty’s castle in the Disney movie. As he walked through, he realized that the castle was more of a Gothic castle, something a vampire would live in.

The Gothic castle was black, tall, and grand, touching the skies. Stone walls looked damp and cold with lights sparkling in the night. The pointed arches looked like thorns, and crosses were standing at the top of each spire that he could see. The smell of the ground-wet and soggy-filled the air as Dante walked through the courtyard, which only had a stone birdbath for the birds, but it was filled with ravens cawing as he walked passed them.

The grand doors to the gothic castle opened and the one that attacked him stood in the doorway, arms crossed as Dante walked up the stairs. “Welcome to the Fortress of Memories,” he said, turning around. ‘Follow me-the Raven Queen is expecting you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dante muttered as he followed him. Their feet clicked on the floor as he followed him to the throne room, passing furniture, clocks, mirrors, some dead ghosts just standing around as they walked passed them all. Some of them he took a glance at, but one completely stopped him.

It was a ghost of a woman with long, blonde hair that was in waves, wearing a turtle-necked dress and a red shawl draped over her shoulder. Even though she was still a ghost, she had a soft smile on her face, she stood right next to a woman with brunette hair in waves, glasses, and wore a wrap dress.

His _mother_. And Brittany’s _grandmother_.

Dante reached out to them, but in a blink, they were gone. Brittany’s magic told him that they were ghostly visions, but why was his mother and her grandmother was here in this place anyway? He shrugged as he kept going, almost bumping into the male.

“Don’t dawdle,” he snapped. “And don’t let the spirits consume you.”

He just shrugged as he was led to the huge throne room.

Lustrous braziers half encompassing each of the sixteen ivory columns light up the entire throne hall and bathe the hall in a dancing glow of orange. The thousands of gems on the oblique ceiling dance in the flickering light while gargoyles look down upon the obsidian floor of this impressive hall.

A black rug splits part of the room in half from the throne to midway down the hall while pennant banners with adorned trimmings dangle gently from the walls. Between each banner hangs a torch, many of them have been lit and in turn illuminate the portraits of divine beings below them.

High, tinted glass windows are shrouded by drapes colored the same turquoise as the banners. The curtains have been adorned with gold leaves and jewels.

A noble throne of onyx sits atop a balcony overlooking the throne hall and sitting there, wearing a long dress with black appliques in the form of ravens, black hair that touches the floor, a black lacquered crown on her head, and a beautiful face was the Raven Queen.

“You’re highness,” the elvish-looking man said, bowing. “Here’s the Son of-“

“I know who he is,” The Raven Queen said with a chuckle, her red eyes looked down at Dante. “Thank you. You can leave us.”

“Yes, my queen,” the man said as he walked out of the throne room, closing the door so the two of them can be alone.

“The Son of Sparda….welcome to my Fortress of Memories,” the Raven Queen said. “It’s beautiful, is it not?”

“What can I say, it’s every girl’s dream to have a castle full of memories,” Dante shrugged as he looked around. “You said you got something for me? I want it back.”

The Raven Queen laughed as she rose from her throne and walked towards him. Dante could tell that she had a sharp nose, elvish ears, full lips that curled up in a smile, and her fingernails were red as she stopped in front of him, reaching out to touch his face. “Her power flows through you like water,” she said, threading her fingers through his hair. “You could kill me in an instant if you wish, but you won’t. She lived for so long, and now she’s a human again, though she made a temporary contract with Bael again, not even knowing that she was murdered by your own brother for her magic…”

“What are you gettin’ at, lady?” Dante snapped before she dropped her hands.

“What if I told you that you can get her memory back?”

“What?”

“Her memory of the both of you together in a passionate embrace.” The Queen pulled Dante into an embrace as she shifted her form into Brittany’s naked one. ‘Don’t you remember?” she asked, but only in Brittany’s voice. “That night in the woods, in that log house? You touched me-“ she took his hand and placed it on her cheek-“Right here…before you made love to me for the first time.”

Dante stood there, frozen as he stared at the Queen as Brittany. Her lips were close to his, and he could feel her breath on his lips. “Can you do it again, Dante? Just touch me again…just like you did that night. Just touch me again…”

“No.” he shook his head as he pushed away from her, making her squeak in surprise. “I won’t touch her like that until the ritual.”

The Queen pouted as she went over to him again, pressing herself against him, feeling her breasts against his arm. “But you want to,” she purred, slipping her hands underneath his shirt. “You wanted to touch her since she got part of her memories back. Just one little touch and she’s yours.”

“Stop it,” he growled as his fist started to glow green with eldritch magic.

“How many times have you wanted to slip your hand between her legs and make her moan your name? To spread her legs and take her, hearing her scream for you?” the Queen asked as she switched back to her regular form again. “You want to so bad, Son of Sparda. You’re so pent up with so much sexual tension that it’s a wonder that you don’t sleep with the next woman you can-“

“Can you shut the hell up for five seconds and give me what the hell I came here for?” Dante snapped at her, cutting her off as the eldritch magic went away. “You said you have something you stole from me, and I want it back.”

The Queen’s mouth parted in surprise before chuckling. “Very well-but first, you must go through a series of tests to get it.”

“Series of tests? I don’t have to study for this, do I?”

She chuckled again. “Dear boy, no. You know these tests very well-you were there, after all. Every fear she has, every desire…even the pain of her death you were there.” Waving her hand, the left side of her throne room shimmered for a moment before it changed to a dark bedroom, something very familiar to him as Brittany dropped to the ground and screamed as the other him reached out and grabbed her throat.

“Let me go!” she hollered at the doppelgänger before he changed into Nelo Angelo.

His _brother_.

“Enjoy saving her, Son of Sparda,” The Raven Queen said with a crackle as she pushed him inside the memory.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes, chapter nineteen...the start of the Raven Queen's trials. Trigger warning for major character death, and also Vergil you dick. Also if you wanna read my new little story, ['1 AM, aka What Can You Do When Your Wife Wants to Bake Late At Night', click the link.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075174)

Dante cursed when the Raven Queen pushed him inside the shimmering memory, falling flat on his face. Brittany’s screams could still be heard as he groaned and got up, rubbing his head before he chased after them, reaching out to her as she called his name. “I’m comin’ babe!” Dante called after her and she tried to wiggle out of Nelo’s arms. He was just a fingertip away before they disappeared through a door and he ran smack-dab into it when it slammed shut.

“What…the fuck…” he said, his hand slamming down on the doorknob and tried to open it. But it started to disappear like smoke. “No…nononnononono…”Dante silently cursed as the door finally disappeared in front of him. What kind of door just disappear like that? He took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face as he started to pace back and forth, wondering how he could reach her.

He didn’t want to lose Brittany…not now, not ever. Not when this damned Queen was making him so mad that he could spit.

 _It’s her memory, Son of Sparda,_ the Raven Queen said, almost close to his ear. _You can go to her-but you can’t save her._

“Bullshit!” Dante snapped. “I can save her as much as I damn well please, so fuck you!”

Her laughter echoed throughout the room. _You can certainly try, dear boy. You can certainly try._

Anger tore through Dante as he let out a growl as magic crackled through his fist before it hit a door, making him look up.

The door looked like an ordinary door, but it had a pentagram in the middle. And in the middle of the pentagram, it had a photo of a devil. He stared at the door, wondering where did it come from and how did it get there, but didn’t have time for that as he opened the door and walked through it.

When he came out on the other side, though, he was quite shocked to where the door took him.

It was a room that would forever be in his nightmares, a room that was filled with many torturous things that could hurt a witch. Some of the stuff dated back to the Salem Witch Trials, and the knives and other torturous things that made him want to rip Brittany away from here. “Babe?” he whispered as he walked through the torture devices, gently pushing some of them aside before he saw Nelo tying her down on a table, making sure she was secure.

“Please…please don’t…” Brittany whimpered as he put a Heretic Fork on her neck, before reaching for a very familiar looking dagger, with the double-style blade, a matte-toned silver handle, the image of the Egyptian God of the Underworld Orisis on the hilt that was pulsing with magic.

_The athame he got her on her birthday._

“No…no please…don’t…don't please….” And then her screams were heard as Nelo slammed the athame into her, her wiggling and screaming for him to stop filled Dante’s ears. Her screaming and pleading didn’t stop his brother as he kept slamming the knife deep inside her body, dragging it so the pain could last longer. Dante wanted to cover his ears as he heard all that screaming and hollering she was making, crying for him to stop.

But he did, stopping it on her arm and turning to find another thing to torture her with. Dante reached out to her but was stopped, as if a wall was set up there in front of him. He slammed his hand on the invisible wall, trying to break it as he watched Nelo walk over to the Iron Maiden and snapped off one of the iron spikes.

“Please…” Brittany said in a weak voice as he came back over, wrapping his hand around her neck. “Please let me go…please let me go…” she choked out.

But her words didn’t reach Nelo’s ears as he pricked her with the iron spike, making her scream even more as she wiggled again, making Dante snarl as he kept banging on the invisible wall, calling out Brittany’s name. Seeing that this wall isn’t going to break, he pulled out his gun and shot at the invisible wall, and it cracked, but didn’t break. He roared as he kicked the invisible wall again as he listened to her whine and beg pathetically for him to stop, whining softly for him.

“Dante…baby I’m so sorry…” she whimpered. “I’m so sorry, baby…I wish…I wish I can give you a…a child…and now I can’t…. because this son of a bitch won’t let me-“ Brittany was cut off with a scream, as if she was going to finish something. Then she stopped moving, her eyes slowly closing. Dante stood there, frozen as he watched her die, her last thought was about giving him a child-something she desired more than anything else in the world. To be a mother.

And Vergil, as Nelo, took that away from her. Tore it from her with an iron spike in her heart.

 _I warned you that you wouldn’t save her this time, Son of Sparda._ The Raven Queen mocked, as Dante’s hand slid down the invisible wall, tears filling his eyes as he stared at Brittany’s dead body.

“This is how she died…isn't it?” he asked softly. “You wanted me to see her get murdered by Vergil.”

 _That,_ the Queen answered. _And what he took from her._

Confused, Dante looked up and saw Nelo’s hand over her chest, slamming it down and tearing out a piece of sunshine from her, staring at it before he devoured it, swallowing it. He went down on one knee as it started to burn throughout his body, roaring through the pain before he stood up and left. “He stole her magic from her.” He whispered.

_He took her telekinesis from her._

Shit.

The silence was the only thing he could say as the invisible wall broke, and he was finally able to go over to her, looking at her dead body. “Babe…I’m so sorry…” he whispered as he gently kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry that he took it from you…I’m sorry you died…I’m sorry that I didn’t save you…” his hands were shaking as he ripped her restrains and the Heretic Fork from her, picking her up and stroking her face. Tears fell from his eyes as he buried his face in her neck, letting out a deep, mournful cry. Looking back up at her, he kissed her shakily, pulling back to move a piece of her hair away. “I love you.” He whispered on her lips before laying her down gently on the ground.

Hands shaking with so much rage, magic crackling in his hands, he pounded the floor. It cracked, and he did it again, over and over, before it turned pitch black. Dante stopped as he looked around in the magical darkness, only having to squint to see what was there before a hoof sprouted out of the darkness. Then barbed armor came out next, along with the hellish looking Morningstar on his side.

The Bronze General himself, Bael, stood there in front of Brittany, as if Dante was never there. “What the?!” he whispered as he watched him kneel down in front of her.

***

The window to his brother’s room slowly opened, and Vergil slipped in. He silently went to the door and pressed his ear, listening to the two cats and the warlock talking. And yet none of them had sensed that he had come into the room. A smirk tugged his lips as he turned to the bed, where Brittany was sleeping peacefully, eyes shut as she waited for Dante to come and wake her up.

“He won’t be coming for you anymore,” Vergil whispered as he went to her, reaching for her as the door opened up.

“Hey, mo-“ Dinner started to say before he saw Vergil hovering over her. The cat boy drew his sword before charging at him, letting out a war cry.

“Such foolishness.” Vergil shook his head as he lifted up his hand, using his telekinesis to raise the boy up by his neck. Dinner started to struggle as the half-devil started to walk out of his brother’s room and towards the balcony, his fingers twitching as he made the cat boy hover. “Did you really think you can save her by charging at me?”

Wesley and Asterion looked up when they noticed Dinner floating over the ground and instantly drew their weapons-Wesley with a readied fireball, Asterion with his sword-as Vergil’s gaze swept the room. “Watching over Sleeping Beauty while Dante deals with the Raven Queen…how noble of you.” He said before he turned to Dinner, who was trying to break the hold on him. “How many lives do you have now? Nine? Seven?” he asked him.

“Fuck you,” Dinner growled at him.

“Wait-how do _you_ know about the Raven Queen?” Asterion asked him.

Vergil smirked before he answered. “Let’s say that I made a little deal with the Queen that involved the witch dying again.” He dropped the telekinesis and watched the cat boy fall to his death.

With a violent crack of his neck, Dinner laid there dying, blood leaking out of his head. Vergil turned away with a flourish of his blue coat and went back into the room, Wesley running after him. “Don’t you bloody touch her!” Wesley yelled after him as Vergil grabbed Brittany and drew the Yamato. With two quick cuts in the air, a portal opened up and he walked through it before the fireball could even touch him.

***

 _Brittany Sparda, wife of the Son of Sparda,_ Bael said, his voice booming throughout the room. _This is not your time to die._

Dante was still confused as ever as he watched the General kneel down in front of her. _You still have a life to lead-to have that child you’ve always wanted. I can give you that._

 _Will I...Will I see him again?_ Brittany’s voice asked in his head. _That’s all I want. I want to see Dante again…to tell him how sorry I am._

Tears welled in Dante’s eyes again as he leaned back on the wall. He reached for her, only to touch that damned invisible wall again. “I already forgive you, babe,” he whispered as he watched Bael nod.

_Anything else?_

_I want to live as long as I can with him…to see our children grow…and I can die old with him…please? I’ll do anything you want…just let me see him again. That’s all I want…please let me see my husband again._

He heard Bael chuckle at her request. _The kindest witch of our time only wants one thing in her life-to put her family above others. Nothing about power, nothing about revenge. Just wants to see the one person in her life she loves the most._ The General shook his head. _Don’t you want something for yourself, my dear? Anything at all?_

_I just want to see Dante again. I don’t want anything else._

Bael sighed as he reached for the iron spike in her heart and yanked it out, Brittany’s screams echoed out in the room as her blood splattered on the wall, then was quickly silenced as a huge hand was placed over her heart. The General chanted lowly in Infernal, the reddish, smoky lines circling around them as they made a contract with each other, tying their lives together just so she could live again.

Her faint heartbeat echoed softly at first in Dante's ears, then it got louder as life was poured inside her, and then, moments later, she let out a lungful gasp of air. Her eyes fluttered opened as she slowly sat up. She looked back up at the General and blinked, groaning before standing up. “Thank you…” she said weakly, her voice wobbling as she took the iron spike from the General, then she hugged him, shocking the General.

That brought a smile to Dante's face before everything went completely black again for Dante before the scene changed.

It was Devil May Cry, the cursive sign shining brightly in the night. Getting up and dusting himself off, he went inside, where the first thing that he heard was a baby crying, wailing as loud as it could. Then there was Brittany, coming in and picking the child up-the child with silver hair and latte colored skin and brown eyes-from the car seat and started to shush them, bouncing them lightly in her arms.

“There, there, Eva,” she cooed before turning to Dante, a huge, tired smile on her face. “Look, there’s daddy. See daddy standing over there?” she asked the baby girl, pointing to him.

Dante froze when he saw them together as the Raven Queen’s voice whispered in his ear.

_This is one of her desires-to be a mother to your children._


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, chapter twenty, y'all. Thank y'all so much for reading this story...and there is more to come, trust me. I'm also gonna write another short story while y'all wait for the next chapter of this story. 
> 
> Also, I don't own Eldritch Blast or Hunter's Mark (or Dimension Door in the last chapter). These spells belong to Wizards of the Coast/Dungeons and Dragons. Also soon...thine nephew (aka my little nugget) gonna finally appear in the story, yay! Enjoy!

Baby Eva wailed as she started reaching for Dante. Slowly closing the door, he slowly walked over to her, still in shock, and gently took her from Brittany’s arms. Almost instantly, Eva calmed down, her wailing getting lesser and lesser as she blinked up at him, reaching her tiny hands to grab his nose. His lips twitched into a smile as his eyes filled with tears again as she giggled, patting his nose. “Hey, princess,” he breathed, looking up at Brittany, who stood there watching them.

“Well, I got to get things put up before I get dinner started. And _you_ , mister-“ she passed him a pink baby bag, with a stuffed giraffe poking out of it. “-Need to change your daughter before the only thing that’ll be smelling is you.” Brittany teased with a smile before she picked up the car seat and the rest of the groceries and went to fix dinner.

Looking down at his daughter, who was giggling at him and tapping his lips, Dante placed a kiss on her cheek before he took the bag and went upstairs to the spare room, which was transformed into a pink baby’s nursery.

The nursery had a rustic feel to it, and it was painted pink, the name ‘Eva’ hanging on the walls. A white crib and a pink and gray watercolor mobile hung over the crib, the dotted hearts hanging there, waiting for Eva when it was time for her to go to sleep. Baby toys and stuffed animals were littered around the floor, and a rocking chair was near the window, where Dinner was curled up in it, napping.

Walking over to the changing station, he gently placed her down and dropped the bag next to her. “You heard what mommy said,” Dante said as he took off Eva’s diaper, pulling back as soon as the smell of her poop hit his nose. “Good lord, Eva,” he said as he slid the diaper off and threw it in the trash can next to the changing station. “You smell worse than some demons,” he teased, watching his daughter giggle and wiggle around as he grabbed another diaper and some wipes.

He wiped her bottom and put on the new diaper, throwing the dirty wipe in the trash can next to them. “All done,” he said, pulling her striped dress down and picking her up again. Eva babbled as she reached for the stuffed giraffe, wiggling her fingers to try and reach it. Dante looked at where she was reaching for and took it from the bag-but not before the giraffe started to raise up from the bag and float over to her. With an excited laugh, she grabbed the floating toy that was hovering over her and glommed on it, putting her mouth over the ear.

Dante looked at his daughter in shock again as she gave him a smile, as if she was telling him _Don’t tell mommy._ The shock then turned into a chuckle as he shook his head and sat down on the floor, placing Eva down in front of him. “I promise I won’t tell mommy what I saw,” he whispered with a wink. “It’ll be our little secret.”

Dinner huffed in his spot, making him turn to the white cat. “Okay, fine, you know too.” He huffed back as he grabbed one of the toys next to him and dragged in front of them, which was a Baby Einstein Glow and Discover Light Bar. Eva dropped her beloved giraffe and reached for it, automatically going for the rattle in the middle and swatted at it, laughing when it rolled when she touched it.

They sat like that for what felt like an hour, playing with the small toy, watching her light up as she touched each color, laughing and clapping, even coming up with a hide and seek game where Dante would hide one of the colors and Eva picked another color, then put both hands over his, laughing again when he moved his hand and it was the color he was hiding.

“Alright, you two,” Brittany said from the door, laughing softly as she watched the two play. “Dinner’s ready. And it’s not pizza.”

“Awe, but I love pizza,” Dante whined as he stood up and picked Eva up, who whined the moment she had to let go of her toy. “But if it’s not pizza, I’ll eat it.” He bent down to pick the toy up, and watched his daughter’s face light up, even when Dinner got up and stretched, then slinked out of the room.

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” Brittany quickly snatched the toy out of Dante’s hands, making Eva cry again. “Oh…baby girl…you and daddy can play after dinner, how about that?” she cooed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Eva stops crying for a moment, almost like she’s pondering it as Brittany went downstairs, and Dante followed.

***

Vergil appeared from the portal and into the room that the Shadar-Kai and the members of the Order of the Sword were. The portal snapped behind him and he went over to the spare bed and placed the sleeping Brittany in it. He took a deep breath as he went over to the wall and sat in the chair that was behind him. “Her friends put up a fight, but they won’t find us.” He said, keeping his eyes on the witch.

“Can you be certain?” a man asked as he looked at her. He wore all white with a sword on his side. His dark hair was slick back, and he had a little goatee on his chin that was pointed. He was curious about this girl, and why Sanctus was scared of her. She looked like an ordinary human, with medium brunette hair, ebony skin, curves all over, and her hips flaring out.

“I’m certain,” he said. “A warlock and two cats won’t be able to sniff this place out.”

The male nodded, though confused. “And you say that she’s a witch? I sense no magic from her, only from the spell that someone placed her under. Can we wake her?”

“She’ll wake soon enough, Credo,” Vergil answered. “It doesn’t take much to wake a simple witch up.”

Credo just nodded as he pulled back from her and started walking towards the door. “When she wakes, tell me,” he said. “Then we’ll take her to Sanctus and her father.”

“Not before I get done with her.” The half-Devil told him, as the man nodded and left.

The Shadar-Kai looked over at the sleeping witch, who looked so peaceful. “The Raven Queen wants her alive,” he reminded him. “Preferably unharmed. If Lord Mephistopheles wants her, he would have to get her from the Raven Queen herself.”

Vergil let out a low growl at that. He really wanted to say, ‘fuck her and fuck Lord Mephistopheles’ and just let him have her, but he agreed to it, and he could never break a deal with her. “Fine,” he snarled as he got up. “She’ll be unharmed, as promised.” He started to storm out of the room before he stopped, feeling the spell end. Turning around, he slowly walked back to the bed and leaned over her, watching her eyes blink for a moment before they slowly opened, then clamped a hand over her mouth before she could let out a noise.

“Hello, little witch,” he said as he loomed over her. “Remember me? The one you called murderer and tried to make me bleed?”

Brittany’s eyes widened when she saw Vergil and started to scream through his hand, trying to call for Dante and kicked violently, trying to escape from his grasp. But her screams were muffled and all she kicked was air as her mind screamed at her to get away from him.

He lowered himself down so his lips were close to her ear. “No one’s coming to save you. Not even Dante can find you now. You think you can escape me this time?” he growled as she kept thrashing around, her screams muffled. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out her Underworld Osiris athame and placed it under her neck, making her stop. “Good girl…you remember the precious dagger my brother gave you on your birthday and what I can do with it. You’re going to a special place soon, where no one will find you. Ever.”

She laid there, scared and wished she could just leave. She could feel Vergil’s hot breath on her neck, and he removed his hand from her mouth as he leaned back up and removed the dagger. Brittany couldn’t even speak as she watched him turn around and walk out of the door.

“Before you can even think about it,” Vergil said, stopping to look over his shoulder. “You can’t open any portals to escape from here. You can’t even call upon the Bronzed General to come to help you. Don’t even think about coming up with any ideas of leaving, little witch. Because I will kill you again before you can even make a move.”

The color drained from her face as he walked out the door, the threat hanging between them as he left. Brittany sat there, scared and wished she wasn’t, wishing she had Dante’s bravery. She wished for a lot of things-to be home, to read books, to try and understand magic with Wesley, to kiss Dante one more time. She wanted to leave this place and forget its existence for good.

She wanted to go home.

***

Dinner was excellent, as usual-they had seafood for dinner-a Lobster bake and wine for them, and a Gerber Vegetable Beef for Eva-and they retired to the living room, where Brittany gave back the toy for the both of them to finish playing their game. She picked out a book to read as they played, and it was nearing nine o’clock when Eva started to yawn.

“Well someone’s sleepy,” Brittany cooed as she looked over to see Eva rest her head on Dante’s chest, her thumb in her mouth a little bit. Dante looked down and smiled softly at his daughter, putting the toy aside just so he could watch her sleep for a while.

“Five more minutes,” Dante whispered, gently stroking her hair. “I’ll put her bed, I promise.”

She sighed as she looked at the two, her lips tugging into a smile. “Five more minutes,” she said, scooting over and placing her head on his shoulder. “Then she’s off to sleepy land.”

Dante smirked at her words as he watched his daughter sleep. He wrapped one arm around Brittany’s shoulder, turning to kiss the top of her head.

It was perfect, just the three of them.

A family she always wanted-her, him, and Eva. Something she’d dreamed about since gods know when.

Something Vergil tore from her, but she accomplished it nonetheless.

He sat there for a while, just watching Eva sleep on his chest before he slowly stood up. Trying not to wake her, he picked her up, grabbed her toy, and went back upstairs to her room. He placed the toy down in her toy chest and went over to her crib. With a kiss to her forehead, he slowly and gently placed Eva down. Dante also went to grab her favorite toy, her giraffe, and put it next to her. “Good night, my sweet girl,” he whispered as he watched her sleep for a couple more minutes, then turned on her mobile and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked down the hall to their room, opening it for a moment before Brittany’s lips landed on his, wrapping her arm around him. She pulled him into the room and closed the door behind him, pressing his back to the door as the kisses started to get deeper, faster. Dante could barely keep up as she changed the angle of her face, tearing off his jacket and shirt as she walked back towards the bed, taking him with her. His hands found the hem of her shirt and broke the kiss to tear it off, throwing it to the side.

Some small part of his brain was screaming at him to stop this, that this wasn’t what he wanted. But the animal, the Devil inside him screamed at him to take her, take his mate, take his little witch and mate with her, over and over again till the morning. Even when he kissed her again and reached for her bra to unsnap it, that small voice was silenced with the Devil’s roar as he pushed her bra off and discarded it.

And he listened to the Devil, oh God, he listened so hard at it as they lowered onto the bed, kissing each other fast and sloppy, tearing off their clothes and touching her everywhere, his hands hungry for her. Dante broke the kiss to leave little kisses and bite marks along her neck, growling at the taste and smell of her. He missed this, touching her, smelling her, kissing her like this as his hand trailed lower between them, his thumb finding her clit between her legs as he bit the skin at her neck, hearing her gasp and moan for him.

“Dante…” she moaned softly as she parted her legs for him slowly, dragging her fingers down his arm as he pressed on it, then switched to his fingers. “P-Please…”

“Please, what?” he growled, his voice like a rumble through his chest as he looked up-and instantly got off the bed and backed up when he saw Lady in bed instead of Brittany. “No…no, no, no, no…” he said, shaking his head. “Where’s Brittany?”

Lady shrugged as she sat up on her elbows. “I don’t know. Probably with Wesley doing some magic thingy or whatever. Why are you asking about her now?” she asked, tugging him back to her, nipping his bottom lip. “Not when you were making me feel so good right now…”

Jerking away from her, he got off the bed and turned to the door, running a hand through his hair. This wasn’t some kind of dream, or trial-this was fucking hell. He wanted to be with Brittany in bed, rolling around and making love all night, hearing her scream his name as he went balls deep inside her. “I want to be with her, right now.” He answered as he started picking his clothes up and putting them on. “Whatever the fuck this is-“ he gestured between them-“It’s not real. I’m not going to sleep with you and cheat on my wife.”

“Oh please, Dante, you should’ve thought of that before you kissed me before the ritual and she wouldn’t have her memories back!” Lady snapped as she grabbed her clothes.

“How the hell do you know about the ritual?” he asked curiously. “I never told anyone about it.” As he spoke, the eldritch magic appeared again, surrounding his hand as a big X appeared In the middle of her chest. That’s when he saw that flicker of a shimmer at the demon that was trying to be Lady as she walked over to him, all sultry like. “You know, the last time I faced a succubus, Brittany got so mad that she actually killed her before I could.”

Lady/Succubus stopped when he spoke, her eyes widening. “What?”

Dante nodded, shaking his finger as he remembered. “Yeah…she called me ‘sugar’ and let’s say I’ve never seen Brittany so mad in my life. Even told her that she was the only one to call me that. Wanna know how she did it?” he asked as he curled his hand into a fist and pulled back.

“How?” Lady/Succubus asked, glaring at him.

Like he was throwing a punch, the reddish eldritch blast tore through the X, knocking the succubus back, her body thrown to the wall. Burns appeared on her arms and chest, and she changed her form, into a beautiful voluptuous blonde woman, her hair long and red wings sprouting from her back. She reminded him of those magazine models he used to masturbate to till Brittany came into his life, though she did catch him one time doing that and felt bad, thinking that he didn’t find her sexually attractive (He did, and they had sex for the first time). “How did you know that I wasn’t-“

“Because I never told Lady about the ritual at all yet,” Dante said as he drew his guns. “And she knows that I’m going to sleep with one woman for the rest of my life.”

“That fat pig?” the succubus asked with a soft laugh. “What is it about her that you love so much? She’s so fat that-“ but she never finish that statement when a bullet landed near her head.

“Say one more word about my wife, and I’m going to kill you,” he growled. The succubus snarled before charging at him, claws extended, reaching for his face to scratch him.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty One Ya'll...took me a while to write this the way I wanted to go, but I think this one might be my favorite, because yes Dante DT's, but not in the way you were expecting. Also I'm gonna write Mephistopheles's (I keep saying that, but other projects keep pulling me away from it) thoughts (though some of them changed) but other than that, enjoy!

Mephistopheles stood over his daughter as she slept, the pillow stained with her tears. She had complied with everything they told her to do, even though she lied through most of it. But whenever Vergil came in the room to be alone with her, it seemed like she wanted to run away from him. Whatever Vergil did to scare her like that, the Demon Lord had a strong urge to protect her from him. “My dear little flower,” he purred as he moved a piece of stay hair away from her face.

She stirred in her sleep once, turning on her side before staying still-but not before she mumbled out her husband’s name.

He grounded his teeth when she said that bastard’s name, but let it go. She probably didn’t know that he was here, or that she was his daughter. He wondered why she was so faithful to a half-breed like him-she should be with someone who would love and cherish her for the days to come, and she bares him many children to carry on his legacy.

“Show me why you love him, girl,” Mephistopheles said, placing two fingers on her forehead to slip into her mind.

At first, he was confused when the bright light hit him. Then his eyes started to adjust to the light when he saw that they were in Devil May Cry, and she was standing in front of him, clutching her book to her chest, worried. For what, he didn’t know why, but when Dante stood up and wrapped his arms around her, the Demon Lord wanted to kill him right then and there for doing that.

 _“We need champagne,”_ he drawled out in a strangled voice _. “For the night of the full moon…we need champagne. Lots of it. And strawberries-just two, just for us, and roses-you like roses, right? Rose petals on the bed.”_

_Oh?_

That caught Mephistopheles attention. Rose petals on the bed, champagne, and strawberries? So the bastard was a romantic at heart, how about that?

 _“What on earth are you talking about?”_ she asked him, so very confused, though her heart was hammering in her chest right now. Her mind started to fill with the pictures of the night of the full moon, the flutes of champagne in their hands, strawberries on a gold plate, and roses all over the bed, and honestly, it made her oddly excited in the inside.

 _“The night we-the ritual. I want to make it perfect.”_ Dante answered. _“I know how much you like those romantic things I do-sometimes without telling you. And I thought for the night we finally make love, we could redo our wedding night-champagne, the strawberries, the white sheets…everything.”_

Ahhh, he wants to redo their wedding night on the full moon? Such a romantic. And make it perfect? Well, he really must love her enough to do it. “Too bad I’m not going to let you touch a hair on her-“ Mephistopheles started to say before he heard her whimper, then the tears came down as she started to cry.

 _“Oh god, Dante…I don’t remember us getting married…”_ she whispered. _“I don’t even remember us dating or anything! All I remember was what happened on the boat and knowing that we got married…I don’t remember the date or anything!”_

“And you do now…but the rest, my dear, little flower, you will never remember ever again…” Mephistopheles cooed as he got out of her mind and smiled softly, turning to leave.

***

Dante leaned to the side, letting the claws and the succubus crash behind him. She snarled as she got up, letting out a screech as she opened her wings, letting out a snarl and tried to attack him with her claws again, only to get grabbed by her wrist and slammed down on the floor, hard. Scrambling off the floor, the succubus charged at him again, swiping at his face, swiping everywhere to make the Devil Hunter bleed, and she got a couple hits in, cutting his arm, his leg, and his cheek.

“Damn, girl,” Dante teased. “Am I really too much?”

The succubus snarled before she charged at him again, and he pulled the trigger, hitting her a couple of times in the leg, stomach, and chest, making her hiss in pain. She fell back against the wall, her hand groping around for something. Her hand grabbed the candle and threw it at him, and he shot the candle before sucking his teeth.

“Brittany would’ve loved that candle,” he said with a shake of his head as she charged at him again. Quickly, he grabbed the cover from the bed and threw it up in the air, blinding her for a moment. The succubus shredded the cover, but Dante was gone. Her head snapped around, looking for him, confused before she felt her wing getting cut off. She howled in pain as she whirled around to see him behind her.

“Yooouuuuu~!” she howled as she charged at him, swiping her claws again. Dante ducked them, though he got cut in the cheek, leg, and chest. Rage tore through her as she grabbed the pillow to throw at his face, which one landed. Finding an opening, she punched him hard in the stomach, making the Devil Hunter stagger back before shooting her again. She ducked them easily, before stopping when a thorn got lodged in her shoulder, pinning her to the wall.

Taking the pillow off his head, he stood up and stared at the thorn in her shoulder, the image of Brittany getting stabbed with the iron one by his brother coming to his mind’s eye. “That must’ve hurt,” he said, going over to her before stopping when she shifted back to Brittany, this time in pain. Seeing her like that made Dante want to hold her in his arms and never let go, making promise after promise to never hurt her ever again. But then again, that’s what this demon wanted him to think.

“Dante…” she croaked in Brittany’s voice. “You’re hurting me…”

“No…” he whispered, shaking his head. She was lying and he knew it, but seeing her like that just broke his heart as he walked towards her. Magic crackled between them as he got closer, cupping her cheek as he saw the pain in her eyes. “I would never hurt you…you know that…”

She nodded weakly as she leaned slightly, her lips nearly close to his before he pulled back and pulled the thorn out of her shoulder. She dropped to the floor, confused as he turned around, his fingers curled into a fist. “Change back right now,” Dante growled at her. “Change back to your real self, right now.”

The succubus laughed as she changed back to her true self. “She’s your weakness, isn’t she?” she asked as she stood up. “Seeing the fat pig hurt hurts you so much, doesn’t it?”

Whirling around, the magic crackling around him as he felt rage-so much rage. For this bitch who was using Brittany’s face to taunt him, calling her a fat pig, using every tactic she could get under his skin. He heard her crackle as he lowered his head, watching his skin turn completely black, and the pain of horns sprouting from his forehead and curling up into ram’s horns.

“Oh dear, did I make you mad?” she asked, cracking her claws. “Would you like for me to end your… _what the hell?”_ she hissed as she backed up as Dante grew a tail, his nails turning into claws, and his teeth turned into multiple rows of shark teeth. His eyes turned blood red, and when he looked back up at her, his transformation into an actual tiefling complete.

Reaching back, he drew Rebellion from his back and let out a snarl as she backed up. “You…how are you doing this?” she asked. “You shouldn’t be able to-“ but she was cut off when he lept in the air, raising his sword over his head to swing, the blade almost close to her head so he could behead her.

***

Nero looked at his charge that he was supposed to be watching for the night. The only thing she was doing was reading and then going to bed, like it was a normal night for her. His task was to spot anything magical and then tell Credo, but she hadn’t done one magical thing since he came in here and watched her. The only thing she’d ever done was ask for a book to read, then she went to sleep.

She wasn’t even that damned dangerous anyway. She was just an innocent looking human being, nothing magical happening at all.

“Why do I get picked to do these stupid, menial things…” he mumbled before he heard her say something as she tossed in her sleep, curling the pillow close to her. Getting up from the chair, he walked over and stood next to her. “What did you say?” he asked.

The woman didn’t move for a moment as she laid there, sleeping peacefully again, not saying a word. Nero sighed, rolling his eyes and walking away before she said it again-a name. Not just any name, but a name she’d been repeating since she fell asleep.

“Dante…” she whimpered.

Dante? Who the hell was Dante?

Nero shook his head as he walked off, but didn’t get far before she reached out and touched him, making him yelp as the whole room went white…

_The sword beheaded the soldier as she whirled around and clashed swords with another one. She had a sadistic smile on her face as she knocked the block away and cut him down as well, swinging to the left. Another one of the Order of the Sword charged towards her, sword swinging down to try and cut her in half. She moved to the side, and the sword got lodged on the wooden banister next to her. He tried to yank it out, but her sword slammed into his chest, jerking upwards to his heart, instantly killing him._

_Her head snapped to the side when the end of a sword slammed against her temple, making her stagger a bit. But somehow she stopped the sword coming for her head in her hands and yanked it out of his hands before cutting his arm off. The man squealed like a pig as blood gushed out of his stumped arm, and she whirled around and unleashed a wind so powerful, it cut nearly everyone down._

_How can she have this much strength? She must be a demon of some sort, not a human being._

_The men snarled as he charged towards her, as she flipped the sword to clean the blade, then let loose the wind again, cutting them down before jumping over them, then crossing swords with a man in red._

_“Hello, my sweet little witch,” he purred as he easily knocked the sword to the side. Her sadistic smile softened to a softer one as he forced her to a wall, slamming his sword on the ground next to them as they embraced, kissing passionately, hands exploring each other as his hand rested over her head. They moaned as his hand slid down to the doorknob behind her and opened it, picking her up with a squeak as he walked in._

_“N-Now,” she said, tearing her mouth from hers. A blood moon was hanging in the sky as she tore off his jacket. “Gimme back my memories back, baby. Gimme everything back.”_

Her hand dropped as she went back to sleep, and Nero had to blink to clear his head. What. The fuck. Did she let him see that for? He had to tell Credo what he saw-and what she did. She wasn’t an ordinary woman, she was a witch alright, and begging that man in red to give her her memories back, her everything back during the Blood Moon, sounded like it was very important to her.

When Nero reached the doorknob and turned it, pain exploded in his head as something hit him behind the head. “What the-?” he said before he dropped to the floor.

Brittany stood over him, the stolen Force Edge in her hand. It was a false vision she gave him, not a real one, thank god, and she was glad that Wesley taught her how to do that before she was kidnapped by Vergil, and also she found a way around calling Bael, glad that the General gave her his blood so she could transform again.

“Stay down like a good puppy and have sweet dreams,” she cooed as she stepped over him, opening the door and walking out. “Need to go have a little chat with the Raven Queen.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a trigger warning for this chapter-torture (gee Vergil, thanks), and of course, cutting off someone's head (darn it Bael). Enjoy!

The Raven Queen snarled as she watched the black tiefling cut off the succubus’s head off with one clean stroke. Her fingers curled up on her throne, snarling at him as he changed back and his knees gave out on him, dropping him on his knees. She wanted him to go through his desire, to take the witch and bed her, but it backfired on her, like the rest of the trials. Dammit, how much can he take before he succumbs to his desires?

A chuckle was heard from behind her, and she whipped her head to see Mephistopheles leaning on her throne, tisking. “Oh dear-the boy is actually smarter than I thought,” he said, giving the Queen one of his signature smirks as he got up. “He might truly pass the trials that he might actually have time to save my daughter. Speaking of my daughter,” he held up a finger as he walked down the steps and stopped at the last step. “You made a deal with the Order of the Sword for her body. I think she should return to her homeland, don’t you think?”

“And why do you want your daughter back?” The Raven Queen asked. “Don’t tell me you’ve developed fatherly feelings for her after all these years?”

“And if I have?” Mephistopheles countered. “What would you do, hmm?”

She sighed as she kept her eyes on him as he waited for her response. “No deal, Mephistopheles. The girl is too valuable to me to even consider the proposal.” The Raven Queen chuckled as she watched the Demon Lord’s face drop. “Did you really think you can charm your way into getting your daughter back?” she asked. “I’ll get her as soon as I put through the Son of Sparda one more trial for him.”

With a wave of her hand, the scene around Dante changed to one where Brittany was running towards a door, but it was locked. She was trying to open the door, pulling on it and pounding on the door frantically, tears streaming down her cheeks. Mephistopheles glared at the scene, watching Dante run towards her, only to stop when Vergil appeared, a knife in his hand. “…stop it,” the demon lord growled. He watched as she hit the door, screaming in terror because there was no way to escape her fear, no way to escape the man that killed her first.

A burst of wicked laughter rose from the Raven Queen as she watched the scene unfold. “I don’t think I won’t,” she said. “I think I’m going to finally enjoy the show.”

***

The man screamed in pain as he was cut down by Force Edge, then another demon took his place. It was like a never-ending fight to get out of here, and she needed to find a portal to the Fortress of Memories-and fast. If they made a deal with the Raven Queen about her, then she’ll just have to make another one.

“Move, dammit!” Brittany snarled as she cut the demon’s neck with her claws. The demon made choking noises as his hand reached for his neck. He dropped to his knees as she moved on to the next one, locking swords with him while he bared his teeth at her. With an annoyed sigh, she broke the demon’s neck with a snap of her fingers before she moved again, finding a space to open a portal.

Suddenly, pain flashed on her side, making her hiss and making her go down one knee. She placed a hand on her side and pulled it back, seeing the blood blooming. Slowly standing back up, Brittany felt the wound patching up as she kept moving, finding a door and opening it. She slipped in before she was forced again the wall, her back smacking hard and knocking the wind out of her.

“I told you that I’ll kill you if you even think about moving,” Vergil growled at her, as he held her on the wall with his telekinesis. “And you stole my sword-how clever of you. And you find a way to make the deal with your devil, how _very_ clever of you, girl.”

Fear came over her like a cloak as she tried to move, but she couldn’t move as he came closer to her. “I’m gonna kill you, you son of a bitch.” Brittany snapped at him. “And when I find Dante-“

“My brother is off dying for you during the Raven Queen’s trials, going through all of your memories and finding out how much you love him and want to be with him…or he sees how you died the first time.” He said with a chuckle, confusing her.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t die…I’m right here…” she said, shaking her head, confused. “No one killed me-“ but then she got quiet when Vergil pulled out her athame and placed the tip on her neck.

“You don’t remember how you died?” he asked curiously. “Would you like for me to show you how?” Vergil dragged the athame down, the tip barely touching her as he stopped near her heart. “It was such a pleasure torturing you before I killed you. And all you could think about was baring my brother a child because you loved him…I killed you before you could even try to. But now that you’re here, in my clutches…after I told that wretched Queen that I shall never harm you…”

“No…no, please…” Brittany begged softly, tears starting to flow down her face. “Don’t do it. Don’t do it, please…I don’t think Dante can bear to see me die….”

“Oh? He can’t?” he moved the athame to where her ribs are and smirked, tipping it so the tip could be positioned there. Vergil heard her breathing hard as she started to cry. “He has your magic, yes? So maybe we can get him to see you die one more time…” he said as she shook her head, begging him softly not to do it. “Why beg for a life you don’t deserve, girl?” Vergil asked before he slammed her athame in her ribs, making her scream in agony.

***

“Help me!” Brittany screamed as she kept banging on the door. Vergil clutched the knife in his hands as he kept walking towards her, her scream getting louder as Dante ran towards them. “Please don’t hurt me, sir, please don’t hurt me anymore!” she begged as Vergil stopped and wrapped his hand around her neck, hoisting her up on the door, choking her.

“I should’ve killed you a long time ago,” he said, bringing his knife up slowly as she kicked and screamed. “Then maybe, just maybe, everything would be fine. But no, you escaped death too many times, girl. You’re going to finally die and my brother will never be happy ever again.” It sounded like a promise as he dragged the knife down to her side, pointing the sharp knife to her ribs. All Dante could hear was her screams as she struggled to escape from his brother, only to hear her screams change into one of agony as Vergil slammed the knife on her side.

Brittany howled in pain as he twisted it and pulled it out, and he could smell her blood filling the air. “Please, stop, sir, please-“ she begged before howling again as his brother stabbed her in the thigh this time.

Vergil’s laugh was like ice as he kept pulling out the knife and finding another place to stab her in, torturing her till she fainted or died. And each time she screamed made Dante’s anger turn into rage as he ran towards his brother to try and snatch the knife away from him. He was only a fingertip away before Vergil’s elbow smashed into his jaw, throwing him back on the ground. “Well, well, well…if it isn’t the witch’s little knight,” he said, turning around to face him with the now bloodied knife in his hands. “Hello, brother.”

“Vergil…leave her alone,” Dante demanded as he stood up slowly. He couldn’t bear to hear her screaming like that anymore, crying out for him to stop. “She’s not part of this, she’s mine, you hear me? She’s _mine_.” The last _mine_ came out as a growl as she looked up at him in shock, tears falling down her face.

The magic crackled again as the two switched, only this time Brittany was covered in blood, and Vergil held her athame in one hand while choking her with another hand, feeling that small part of her magic within his brother. “So it worked…just like I thought,” he said, turning around to face his brother. “Hello, Dante. Surprised to see me again? And you have seen her in this form before, have you?” he motioned to Brittany’s witch-demon form, with her long hair and werewolf claws, all stained with blood.

“Vergil…” Dante said slowly, drawing Rebellion from his back, feeling his rage take over him as Vergil dropped the telekinesis, letting Brittany drop to the floor.

“Are you going to fight me now, Dante?” Vergil asked, his thumb pushing Yamato from its sheath as he slipped the athame in his pocket. The two Sons of Sparda looked at each other, full of hatred in their eyes before they charged at one another.

***

“NO!” The Raven Queen shouted when Dante’s magic did a switcher-roo, and instead of the Brittany and Vergil that was there before, there was another version of them there, with Brittany’s long hair and werewolf claws. “WHERE ARE THE ONES BEFORE?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!” she got off her throne and started to pace angrily, fuming at the scene before her.

Mephistopheles watched as the two brothers fought each other, swords clashing rapidly and furiously. Their swords were like a blur as he watched his daughter struggle to get up. “Jealous, Your Majesty?” he asked, a playful smile tugging his lips. “Things not going your way? Oh dear…might need to stop this trial altogether.” He chuckled before having an idea. “Or…we just see how this goes…and maybe, just maybe, he might fail this trial and be lost forever?”

That made the Raven Queen stop as she turned to him. “Fail…forever?” she repeated. “And your daughter?”

“Left with the only memories she has of her darling husband and never going through the ritual. Will never be touched ever again. Only to finally leave him and come back home like a good girl.” The Demon Lord said with a dark chuckle, a cruel smile on his face.

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Mephistopheles.” A voice said from beside them.

Both the Raven Queen and Mephistopheles turned around to see Bael standing there with his arms crossed, his hellish Morningstar by his side. Blood was on his hands as he held up the cut-off head of one of the Shadar-Kai she sent down to the mortal realm to watch over Brittany and threw it at their feet. “You didn’t really think that I’m just going to let you toy with those two, did you?” he asked, getting an eyebrow raised at him.

“Bael, the Bronzed General…actually caring for the witch and the Son of Sparda?” The Queen asked, shocked. She looked down at the severed head of her servant and waved a hand, letting it turn into dust. They will reincarnate soon-they always do. “I guess your ties to the girl is making you soft, is it not?”

The General growled as he ran towards them, swinging his Hellish Morningstar before it was blocked by an ice blade. Crimson eyes looked down to see a sword in Mephistopheles’s hand, that cruel smile plastered on his lips. “It seems to me that someone needs to learn his place,” Mephistopheles growled as he pushed the General back hard from him, making him stumble back. “And I think I shall give it to you, my dear General.”

Opening his left hand, his fingers lightly twirled for a moment before a whip of hellfire appeared in his hand as Bael stood up, a wicked smile appearing on his face. “Then bring it on, old man!” he said with a roar as he charged at the Demon Lord, laughing.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while, but I'm finally done with this chapter. And I might've done a fantasy AU or a Knight/Princess AU, I don't know what to call it but it's there and I hope y'all love it

Brittany blinked as she heard the clashing of the swords, coughing. She struggled to get up, her hand reaching for the door behind her to try and open it, but couldn’t as she turned the knob. “No…open up you stupid door…” she whispered before biting back a cry as a slash of pain went through her hand, making her fall down again. Looking down at her bleeding hand, she saw the blood bubbling up as the pain subsided, making her get up again, reaching for the door. She hissed in pain as she got up and turned the knob one more time, hoping that the door wasn’t locked, but then it open, the door going forwards.

Turning back to Dante and Vergil, who was still fighting, she wondered if she should tell him that she was going to be back soon. But it looked like she won’t be able to say a word, so she took her finger, dipped it in her bleeding hand, and wrote on the wall _I’ll be back_ before going through the door.

It closed behind her softly, revealing that she was standing in a dark room, complete with curtains that were once clean but was now dusty. A red carpet laid in the middle of the floor as she walked forward, looking around. She stopped at one of the windows, oddly finding it clean, and looked outside. It was foggy, and the trees were going past them-past the window?

What…the fuck….

“Oh good, you’re here,” a feminine voice said from behind her, making her jump and turn to face the newcomer.

Her hair was curly and ratted, her dress looking a bit unkempt, but her lipstick was a matte dark pink color, and her brown eyes sparkled as soon as she saw her. “Uh…who are…”

“Baba Yaga, dear.” The woman said, twirling around and walking towards her huge table. “You’re in my house-oh, that’s right,” she chuckled. “You don’t remember me. But I know you, little Sparda witch,” Baba cooed as she stopped at the edge of the table. She turned to face her, her lips curled into a tight smile. “You’re quite legendary yourself. Marrying the Legendary Demon Slayer _and_ being the Daughter of Mephistopheles? Even making a deal with little ol’ me in order to lock up your demon half-“

Brittany closed her eyes, confused as hell at what Baba Yaga was talking about. Did she make a deal with her to lock up her demon half? “No, that can’t be right,” she said, shaking her head as she cut her off. “I didn’t make a deal with anyone to do anything-and what demon half are you talking about?”

Baba Yaga chuckled softly at the question, picking up a jagged knife that was fresh with blood. “Oh my, she doesn't remember,” she said, turning the knife in her hands. “Being the daughter of Mephistopheles, I would think that you of all people should know that you’re just like your husband. Strong…smart…and a devil,” she hissed, cutting her arm and laughing as Brittany hissed and let out a cry, falling to her knee as blood started to well up on the fresh cut.

“What,” she hissed as she looked up. “Do you want from me, Baba Yaga? My children?”

The question made her laugh. “I don’t want your children. I don’t want anything else from you…but I’m going to give you something back. Something you’ve been without for all this time, thanks to your father.”

“That…fucking heathen…isn’t my damned father,” Brittany grounded out as she slowly stood back up, placing her hand over her bleeding arm. “My father’s name is Diggory Blackwell. Not this…Mephistopheles person.” Once again, Baba Yaga laughed as she strode over to her and gripped her chin, brown eyes blazing.

“Say what you want, little witch,” she growled. “But I’m going to tell you where you can get your next memory. But first…” waving a hand, a curtain parted and behind it was a lightly dimmed room thanks to the candles. But the scene before her confused Brittany as the room she was in came into view, along with both her and Dante in odd winter clothing, something from Game of Thrones, not touching or anything, just standing there-till Baba Yaga snapped her fingers.

***

Sword and Morningstar clashed and the sound reverberated throughout the throne room. The two men started their dance as they clashed over and over again, blocking, parrying, circling each other. Each clash, each stroke from the two demons brought a huge smile on their faces as they fought fiercely in front of the Raven Queen, who kept one eye on them, another in her mirror as the Sons of Sparda were fighting.

“You’re good at this, old man,” Bael jested as he swung his Morningstar towards Mephistopheles, who blocked it again and jerked his arm to push him back. “Didn’t think that someone like you can keep up with me.”

Mephistopheles chuckles as he pushed forward again, slashing downwards before it was blocked again. The Queen rolled her eyes before she looked back in her mirror-and let out a screech as she stared at the two half-demons fighting, but no Brittany. “WHERE IS SHE?!” she bellowed as she started to frantically look for her, and also stop the two from fighting.

“What on earth are you yelling about now, woman?” Bael growled.

“Your little pet is gone-the only thing there is some kind of message on the door-I’ll be back.” The Queen snarled as she swiped through to find her. “She was wounded, how the hell does she keep escaping me?!”

“She’s clever,” was the only thing the Bronzed General said, earning him a glare from Mephistopheles. “Smart enough to get away from a fight before she gets hurt.”

“But where is-“ she snapped as she stopped and saw her at Baba Yaga’s house. The conversation wafted from the mirror, along with Brittany’s hisses and small screams as Baba Yaga kept cutting herself, inflicting wounds on her.

_““That…fucking heathen…isn’t my damned father… My father’s name is Diggory Blackwell. Not this…Mephistopheles person.”_

_“Say what you want, little witch…_ _But I’m going to tell you where you can get your next memory. But first…”_

_“What the hell?”_

“You sent her to see Baba Yaga?!” Bael shouted. “That bitch has the one thing she will never remember having-the one thing she got rid of so she won’t have ties to him!” he jerked his finger towards Mephistopheles, who looked shocked at what he just heard.

The Demon Lord stood there as he tried to remember a day where his daughter went to see Baba Yaga, but everything was blank. “What did she get rid of?” Mephistopheles asked slowly, looking between the both of them. When they didn’t answer, he curled his hand around his sword. “ _What did she get rid of?”_ he asked, his voice bellowing out in the throne room.

***

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dante asked once he closed the door. Brittany stared at him, as he was dressed in bloodred armor, Rebellion on his back and shaking off the fallen snow off his head, while she wore a dress of ombre silk with a sweetheart neckline, an amulet resting on her chest as she dropped the hood off her head. “Once you’ll get rid of it, you’ll just be a witch forever. You’ll never be a half-demon ever again.”_

_“I do,” Brittany answered with a small nod. She reached up and dusted off the rest of the snow off his head. “I want to be free of my father’s control, my love. He uses my demon to do things I have nightmares about, and I don’t want to bring that to our new home.”_

New home? Why would her father-

_Dante sighed and framed her face with his hands. “Mephistopheles will never use you like that ever again. Or control you like that. But why Baba Yaga? Why the grandma? There are plenty of witches that would gladly take your demon half away and keep it safe. Baba…Baba would just use it for her own personal gain.”_

_Soft, honeyed laughter echoed throughout the room as the two of them started to look around. Dante drew Rebellion while Brittany conjured up a fireball as the shadows started to dance slightly, the childish laughter echoing throughout the room. “Come out!” Brittany called as the shadows kept circling them, the laughter getting higher and higher before they suddenly stopped._

_“Daughter of Mephistopheles and the Son of Sparda,” the voice said through the darkness. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”_

_“Why don’t you stop playing in the dark and come on out, Baba?” Dante demanded._

_A soft sigh was heard before Baba Yaga came out of the darkness, a playful smile on her lips. “Fine-but you have to admit, it was fun trying to scare you,” she said with a pout as he put his sword away and she closed her hand around the fireball. “What can I do you for?” Baba asked impatiently._

_Brittany sighed as she twirled an engagement ring on her finger. “My demon half,” she said slowly. “I want you to get rid of it…please.”_

_Baba’s eyes widened at the request. “Your demon half?” she repeated. “Why do you want to get rid of that beautiful thing? I’ve heard tales of-oh.” Her eyes went down to the engagement ring, and figured it out, everything clicking together as she looked up at them and chuckled. “You’re leaving the demon world to get married and don’t want daddy dearest to find out?”_

_Both of them nodded quietly when Baba figured out their plans. “Can you get rid of it?” Brittany asked softly. “Please? If he finds out that I’m doing this, he’ll-“ she stopped as the many horrible thoughts of her father forcing her to leave the man she loved for someone else or killing again scared her to the point that she had no choice but to leave. “He’ll…”_

_“He’ll make her do things she doesn’t want to do,” Dante finished for her. “I know, I’ve seen her do it and watched her wake up after the horrible nightmares. So if she wants to get rid of her demon ha-“_

_“Say no more,” Baba waved his statement away as she placed her finger on Brittany’s forehead. Black magic swirled around her as tendrils, slipping in her body and pulling out the demon inside her, making her scream in agony. The spirit of the demon floated out of her, and Brittany’s knees buckled._

_The demon had long, black hair, two horns-one pair was curled like a ram’s horns, another was short and standing straight on her head. Her skin was scaly and a baby blue color, and her eyes were bloodred, and her teeth were shark teeth. It let out a banshee-like cry before it spiraled and thrown into a cupboard with a bang._

_“You’re free, my dear,” Baba Yaga said. “No more demon for daddy dearest to control you.”_

_***_

Once the memory ended, Mephistopheles growled, his fingers curled up on his sword. So that’s why he couldn’t find her all this time…Baba Yaga took her demon from her, so he wouldn’t find and use her anymore. And to find out that she eloped with that asshole? “Where’s her demon?” he asked, turning to the Raven Queen, who shrugged.

“Only Baba knows where she puts it,” The Queen answered. “Probably somewhere safe and away from you, my dear Mephistopheles.”

The demon lord growled as he started to pace back and forth, raking a hand through his hair. He was going to wring Baba’s neck and get his daughter’s demon back, then kill her beloved and make her come back home where she belonged, so she won’t run off ever again. Bael’s laughter made him stop, cutting off Mephistopheles’s thoughts as he turned to face the Bronzed General. “What?”

“Oh man, I don’t know what’s funnier, the fact that she eloped to get away from you, or that you want to drag her back home kicking and screaming,” Bael said as he kept laughing, watching the Demon Lord walk out of the Raven Queen’s throne room. “Where ya goin’?”

“I’m going to get my daughter back and kill the bastard that she eloped with.” Mephistopheles said calmly, so calm that he had a cruel smile on his face.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while, but I finally did it...chapter twenty four...nearly there to the end :) Also might post up some extra, random scenes that didn't get to be in the book (or nah before I finally start a new series) but we'll cross that bridge when we get there, so enjoy my friends!!!

Both Dante and Vergil broke apart, breathing hard, but both had huge smiles on their faces. Their fight was fun, but hearing the conversation between him, Brittany, and Baba Yaga, it made them stop completely. Dante didn’t even remember the conversation or even seeing the famous witch, and now things were coming into light that he thought wasn’t real. Somehow years, eons ago, he didn’t know, Brittany was once a half-demon just like him and Vergil before she got rid of it-and Mephistopheles controlled her demon to do horrible things. “It’s a lie,” Dante shook his head, not believing it. It _had_ to be a lie-he didn’t even believe it. “It has to be.”

Vergil sighed, shaking his head. “You don’t remember that?" he asked.

“No I don’t,” he answered before Brittany’s voice echoed throughout the hallway.

“ _I don’t believe you. That’s a lie…it has to be. I’m not a half-demon. I’m a witch, not some half-demon that did those horrible things.”_

_“Oh, pet…you don’t believe me because it’s part of your curse.”_

_“Curse? Okay, now, you’re talking crazy, lady. I’m not cursed. I don’t remember anything about a curse. I remember what happened on the boat and a couple of days with my husband and that his crazy-ass brother tortured me, and now you’re telling me that I’m cursed? That’s a load of crock and you know it.”_

“That wife of yours has a mouth on her, don’t you think?” Vergil said absentmindedly, making Dante snap his head towards him. “Doesn’t she know when to shut up when she gets information like that?”

“You haven’t been around her long enough to know that she’s asking questions to process what someone told her. I could tell her that chickens could fly, and she’ll ask me fifty million questions before she’ll finally understand.” Dante answered, Vergil’s eyes rolling. Vergil couldn’t help but note the smile tugging on his brother’s lips and the serene look on his face when he talked about the witch.

He lowered his head a bit, looking down at the ground. “You must really love her to do this for her, huh?”

Dante nodded. “I do,” he answered with a chuckle.

***

Mephistopheles opened the door to his daughter’s room, finding it the same way she left it. Books were everywhere, the bed rumpled, and the scent of sex, whiskey, roses, and blood hung around the room, along with a hint of old books. He didn’t dare touch anything since she left him, only to swear that she’ll never see him as her own father ever again.

Before she drank the potion that killed her.

“ _I curse you, father. I curse me and my curse my beloved. You can kill us as many times as you want…you can find me and control me all your want…but we will find each other again, for as long as we want…and when you realize that you can’t stop us…when you feel like you can’t fight us anymore…when blood has filled your mouth so much, and your hatred drives you to a place you can’t come back from…that…that is when you know that we won.”_

He could still see her tear-stained face as she said the words, the vial hovering over her lips. He tried to stop her, truly, but with that boy next to her dead, she wanted to prove a point, and she did. And now he felt like her little curse was working as he felt so much hatred-for Dante, who took her away and filled his daughter’s mind with so much crap that she felt like she had to die with him.

Running a hand through his red-violet hair, he sighed as he sat down on the edge of her bed, turning to touch the spot of the last time she laid there, dead. “Looks like your going to win, little flower,” Mephistopheles said softly, curling his fingers around the dark covers and gripping it angrily. His irises turned crimson as a plan formed in his mind, a very delicious, diabolical plan that could finally end Dante Sparda for good.

 **“But on my terms.”** The Demon Lord growled before he started to laugh, the cover leaving deep gouges by his claws.

***

Brittany kept staring at Baba Yaga as she walked back towards the table and picked up her knife again. “Tell me where my next memory is,” she said, the tears fresh in her eyes. She could still feel Bael’s power flowing through her, and she wanted the witch to either tell her or she’ll kill her. No ifs, ands, or buts about it-if she didn’t talk, then she’ll torture it out of her.

She heard some rustling behind her as Baba moved a couple of things around, making her turn to look over her shoulder. “Well?” Brittany asked impatiently, getting up from the seat. “Are you gonna tell me where the hell my next memory is, or do I have to torture it out of you?”

The question made the witch chuckle. “With what?” Baba asked, turning around and looking at her up and down. “You’re using borrowed powers, love. You don’t have the full powers of a witch- _unless_ ,” Baba gasped softly as the thought came to her. Then she started to laugh when it clicked. “Oh, you clever, clever little witch-Dante has them, doesn’t he?”

Once again, Brittany was confused at the question and opened her mouth to ask something else before she was pushed against the wall, pinned there by Baba’s magic. She started to struggle as the witch walked closer to her, a wicked smile on her lips. “You can’t move…good girl,” she cooed as she cut her by the arm, making Brittany scream again as many wounds appeared on her arms and legs.

“You _bitch_ ,” she snarled, making Baba laugh wickedly.

“I think that’s _witch_ , dear,” Baba cooed as she cut her again, making her scream in agony again as more wounds appeared, but then it started to heal up as soon as she got them. An eyebrow rose at that and cut her again on her cheek, hearing her howling in pain before they healed up again. “How long can you keep that up, I wonder?” she asked before a whirlwind of ravens interrupted her from behind.

The Raven Queen stood there, sighing as she looked at both Brittany and Baba Yaga. “Baba,” she said tiredly. “The girl isn’t to be harmed.”

“Then why is she here then?” Baba whined as she turned to the Queen.

“To make the Son of Sparda succumb to his desire for her.”

Brittany shut her eyes, narrowing them. “What is up with everyone trying to get me and Dante to have sex?” she asked out loud. “We just want to wait till the ritual, why can’t you wait till then? What’s wrong with that?”

“Because Mephistopheles is planning on killing the both of you, so we need you two to consummate your love and take him down,” Baba answered, making Brittany’s eyes snap open.

“Ex...cuse me?”

“You heard me, dear. Your father, Mephistopheles, wants to kill the both of you. And we can’t wait that long for the big finale, so we need the both of you to hurry up, get into bed, get your memories back, become the Supreme and take him down.” Baba explained, shaking her head. “It’s not that hard-“

“It is _that_ hard! The Blood Moon hadn’t even come yet, and we already decided that when it comes-“

“In a day.”

“-that we’ll make it romanti-a _day_?!” Brittany shouted. “It’s…the Blood Moon-“’

“-When everyone is a complete human for a night, where you and the Son of Sparda will consummate your love for one another and you get your magic and memories back.” The Raven Queen explained calmly, waving her hand to let her down.

Brittany landed on her feet and raked a hand through her hair. “You think me and my husband can talk about this? Privately? Please?” she asked in a tired voice as Bael’s magic disappeared.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, chapter twenty-five...thine dirty/smutty scene that I think all of y'all have been waiting for, so I hope ya'll enjoy (and have to wait a couple more chapters to read the rest of it).

Dante leaned back against the wall, his head resting on the back of his hands, yawning. “Wake me when the door opens,” he muttered to Vergil as he closed his eyes. He didn’t hear whatever he said, because once he closed his eyes, he slipped into the darkness of the dream world, his lips twitching into a small smile as he drifted off….

_“DANTE SPARDA, GIT OFF DAT BIKE RIGHT NOW!”_

_Dante scowled when he heard his wife shouting for him, making him turn to Lady, who had a sheepish grin on her face. “You called her, didn’t you?” he asked, seeing that devilish smirk on her face. He silently swore as he heard her footsteps stomping over to him and stand in front of the motorcycle. He didn’t need to look up to know she was there, thanks to her perfume, which was mixed with her body spray she wears every day. Taking a deep breath, he released it before turning and looking up into Brittany’s brown eyes. “My, you look-“_

_“Don’t you FUCKING start that, mister!” she yelled at him. “You have five seconds to git off this damn bike before I make you get off.” Brittany placed both hands on the handle, giving Dante a glare so terrifying that it actually made him want to get off the bike…almost. She tapped her finger on the handle, waiting on him to move, but Dante decided not to move at all, instead leaning forward on his arms and look right at her._

_“Nope.” He said. One word that would either get him killed or flown off the bike._

_Dante watched her close her eyes and heard her take a deep breath of her own before she opened them and glared at him again. He couldn’t resist the smirk that formed on his face when she glared daggers at him. “Dante,” she said in a cold, calm voice. “Please get off this bike before I shove your sword so far up your half-demon ass that it’ll be child’s play to whatever accident you’ll get into.”_

_“Promise to make it stick this time?” he challenged, just to rile her up more. Later on, though, he knew they’ll have hot angry sex just so she could punish him for not listening to her. But for now…he wondered how far her anger would get when he didn’t get off the bike. Was he crazy enough to do it? Yeah, but it was fun watching her get mad._

_She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m going to count to five. If I get to one, you’re gittin’ off dis fuckin’ bike.” Brittany snapped. When he didn’t move, she started counting down. “Five,’ she started, and he kicked the bike to life._

_“Four,” she said louder, and he revved up the engine._

_“Three.” He still didn’t move one damned inch as she tapped her foot._

_“Two.” Dante grinned devilishly at her. “Any last words before I shove Rebellion up your ass?”_

_“If I win this race, I’ll fuck you so hard, you’ll see stars.” He promised._

_Taken back at his words, she blinked for a moment before letting out an irritated growl. “One.” She snapped, storming over to Lady and taking Rebellion from her hands. When she turned back, he had already ridden off._

_Later on, after he killed the motorcycle demon, Dante took her to a small, secluded spot underneath a tree, where she conjured up a bed and pushed him down. He smirked as she crawled on top of him and kissed him fiercely, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. “That? That’s for not listening to me,” she yelled as she used her magic to take their clothes off._

_He kissed her harder and fiercer, and their hands roamed along their naked bodies, as they licked, touched, kissed, bit all over each other. Hell, they even had the headboard banging on the tree as he pushed his hard cock so deep inside her, she actually squealed. Dante felt her muscles clench down hard around his cock as he pounded her hard, her legs wrapped around his waist, trying to bring him deeper inside her. He could feel her fingers dragging down his back, drawing blood._

_He hissed when she did that, but he knew how sorry she was for doing it as he kept pounding her. He heard her delicious cries for him, saying his name and muttering things that she wouldn’t remember saying later on. Dante’s grunts and groans mixed in with her whimpers and cries filled the air before she yanked his head and pulled him down so she could be on top this time, kissing him so hard before riding him as hard as she could. He had to hold to her hips so she wouldn’t fall off him as she slammed down hard around his cock, moaning and crying out as she came around him._

_Kissing him one more time, this time softer, licking the blood from the corner of his mouth, she rolled off him weakly and rested her head on his shoulder. Then she smacked him hard on the shoulder. “That’s for pissing me the fuck off.”_

“Dante!” Vergil hissed, shaking his brother. Dante jerked up when he finally woke up, the dream so damned good that he wanted to go back, but then he saw the door opening that he sighed and got up, putting Rebellion on his back and walked towards the door and stepped inside Baba Yaga’s house. Brittany was at the table and the Raven Queen and the hag were in a corner, watching him as he made his way towards her.

Brittany turned around and gave him a smile when he came towards her, and she ran into his arms and hugged him. He caught her and staggered back a bit, wrapping his arms around her as she trembled in his arms. “Hey…hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, pulling back to see her tears falling down her face. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m just glad that you’re alright, that’s all,” she answered as he wiped her tears away. “And also…baby, we need to talk…about the ritual.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew it was coming, but not this damned soon. “Okay,” Dante said with a nod. “We can talk about it all you want.”

The Raven Queen looked on before noticing that the two wanted to be alone, just like Brittany requested. “Baba, Vergil,” she whispered, going to the door and waving them to come along. Baba whined, but went along anyway, and Vergil just shook his head and walked out the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Brittany gave him a little smile as she took his hand and led Dante to the table, where she pulled out the chairs so they can sit down. “The Blood Moon’s in a day,” she started, taking a deep breath again. “And, um, Mephistopheles…he wants to kill us…and the ritual we’re supposed to do…where we-“ she stopped, the many images of them in a passionate embrace came to her mind. “We…m-m-make love….I have just a few questions.”

“Okay.”

“And you promise to answer them truthfully?”

“Yes.”

Brittany nodded, glad of the response. “Okay…and my first question is…is it gonna hurt?”

Dante shook his head, trying not to laugh. “Nope, it won’t hurt. I’ll go really slow, so you can get used to me. Like our first time.”

She looked at him confusingly when he said that. “Our…first time?” she repeated, trying to remember the first time they actually did make love, only to remember the many times she kissed him and the many times he’d stop himself from going any further. ‘We…we had sex before we were-“

“Yeah, we did. Our first time was awkward and memorable. I went so slow that I thought you would want me to take you like I wanted-though the second time I did take you like I wanted and you screamed my name so loud, I was sure that our neighbors would hear you.” He explained, his lips curling up into a smile when he saw her blushing.

“Okay…I kinda just want to get it over with, but you wanted to put rose petals on the bed…and have champagne and the strawberries, ya?” she asked again, remembering how romantic Dante wanted it to be. He nodded and she smiled, glad she got that right. “Um…also…” Brittany stood up and started wringing her hands, feeling Dante’s eyes on her. “This isn’t a question, but…but a request.”

“Oh?” he asked curiously. “What is this request?”

Her mouth twisted a bit as she thought about that night on the boat, when Dante was between her legs, his tongue almost writing love letters on her lower half, making her gasp, shake, and moan to the point where she screamed his name out so loud. “Okay, maybe it is a question, mixed up with a request, and I feel like a bloody schoolgirl when I say this…but…that night…on the boat…”

“Yeah?”

“How did you…you, um…how did you…how can I put this? How did you-“

“Bring you to ecstasy and pleasure all over your body, driving you completely insane and wanting more?” Dante finished for her. She nodded as she wandered back towards the table and sat down at the edge of it, trying to cover her reddened cheeks.

“Can you do it again?” Brittany asked bravely, startling him a bit. “I mean…not when we do the-“ but her sentence was lost the moment Dante got up from his seat and kissed her.

He kissed her deeply and started to lean her back on the table, pushing the table decoration Baba had back and rested her head back gently as he swept and devoured her mouth. Their tongues did their familiar dance as his hands slid down from her back to her pants, feeling her legs rising and resting on his waist as her hands slid up and rested on his cheek.

Dante reached around and slid the button off her jeans before using his magic to take it off. He watched the pants disappear, leaving her lower half naked. He inhaled a breath as he took in her in, those black curls that covered her clit, and seeing how wet she was for him….my god…he found himself missing it and wanting to taste her again.

“Dante?” she said, his name coming out of her mouth in a soft whisper.

“Shh, my sweet girl,” Dante whispered as he leaned up and kissed her gently. He parted from her and looked into her brown eyes-those eyes he missed looking into at night when they made love, those gentle eyes that have seen and went through so many things-her death, then her torture, then love. “Let me take care of you.”

Turning to her leg, he placed a soft and gentle kiss there, then moved his lips down with each soft kiss, sinking down to his knees and gently hooked one leg over his shoulder. Leaning forward, he started to lick through her raven curls, hearing her soft gasp as he kept licking through them till he found her small little pearl. Dante licked there for a moment before stopping, resting his tongue on it, feeling it throb as he hooked her other leg over his shoulder.

“Please?” he heard her beg in a soft voice, her soft breathing like a gentle wind in his ears. Dante waited for a moment before he circled it slowly, hearing her breath catch as he kept doing it, circling and stroking it, licking her and hearing her moaning for him. She started to wiggle and writhe as much as she could on the table, her cries getting softer, then louder with each lick. “Please, Dante!” she begged again, gripping the table as she kept whimpering and begging him. “Please, mi amour…pleasepleasepleaseplease-“

Dante covered her throbbing clit with his mouth and started to suck on it tenderly and lightly, feeling her body jerk up as she gasped and sobbed. She reached down and sank her hand in his hair as she moaned loudly, crying out and muttering things in whatever language she could think of. Brittany was getting lost under Dante’s touch, gasping and trying to roll her hips as he sucked her as tender as he could. She couldn’t take it anymore as she started to scream for him to take her, begging and pleading him as she gently gripped his hair.

“Please, Dante…I-I-I don’t think I’ll-“ but whatever she was going to say was cut off as she felt her orgasm building in her stomach, her screams getting louder. Dante pulled away from her clit gently, gently kissing it one more time before he slowly licked up her soaking wet folds, growling at the taste of her. She tasted like peaches and chocolate, a delicious cocktail made just for him. Her hand slipped down from his hair as she waited for him with bated breath, nearly numb with passion.

Then finally, for what felt like hours to her, Dante put his tongue inside her, making her cry out. His tongue licked and curled inside her, making her moan again as he delved deeper into her, trying to draw out as much of her as he could. He groaned himself at the sweet taste of Brittany as he licked her faster, hearing her moans turn into screams like they did on the boat. He heard her brace herself on the table as he kept eating her out, feeling her body shaking as her orgasm tore through her like wildfire as she came hard, and he ate her, wringing every last drop of her as she shook and screamed his name as loud as she dared.

Once it was over, her body twitching, she slid her legs down from his shoulders as Dante pulled back from her and stood up again, kissing softly up her body, reaching her lips to kiss her. “Again,” she begged, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Do it again…please make me feel like that again…” she tried to push him back down, but he wouldn’t budge as he stared at her, cupping her cheek and stroking it.

“I’ll make you feel like that again when we do the ritual,” he promised, waving his hand so her pants could be back on her body. “This was just a preview of what’s to come, oka-“ Dante started to say before he was jerked back from Brittany and pinned to the wall. He heard her yell as the tornado of ravens appeared in front of him, and the Raven Queen stepped out of the tornado, a small smile on her face.

“You finally succumbed to your passion for her, Son of Sparda,” she said with a bit of a coo in her voice. “Now it’s time for your final trial.”

Final trial? “No way, lady, I’m done here, I’m taking my wife home so we can prepare for the ritual, so fuck off,” Dante snapped at her, struggling to get down from the Queen’s spell.

Clicking her teeth and shaking her head, the Raven Queen sighed as she waved her hand and a portal appeared. “You will go home-but first, you must experience your past life with her and wonder why her dear father wants to kill the both of you.” She said.

“I can think of a reason why,” Dante snapped.

The Raven Queen just smirked before she flickered her hand. Like paper, Dante was ripped from the wall and thrown into the portal, hearing Brittany’s screams as the portal closed behind him. Then she turned to Brittany and sighed, going over to her and shaking her head. “It’s for the best, girl. He has to learn of his past-“

“I DON’T CARE!” Brittany shouted with tears in her eyes. “Bring him back right this instant so we can go home!”

The Queen shook her head before conjuring up another portal. “I don’t think I will. Now go back to the nice people of the Order of the Sword,” she said, pressing something long in her hands. “Fight your way out of that hellhole and wait for him to come back.” The Queen whispered in her ear before pushing her into the portal, closing it after her.

When she fell out of the portal and landed on her back, Brittany looked at the thing The Raven Queen gave her.

It was a sword-and not just any sword. The blade was onyx black, the handle pure white, like snow, and the pommel had a raven-like design on it. The blade looked wicked and badass, and it tugged a familiar twitch in her brain, like she’d seen this sword before. But she didn’t care at this point, as the Order of the Sword’s men started to surround her, swords drawn.

“Come at me, bro,” she told them, a wicked smile appearing on her lips.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

When Dante fell out of the portal, he fell onto an icy road…and gravel. He groaned as he sat up and touched the invisible wall again, cursing. “I thought you said that I was going to experience my past?” he shouted to the skies, thinking that the stupid Queen would just let him be in his past life’s body. When he didn’t get answers, he looked around in a huff and saw a carriage rolling by him.

On the side of the carriage was an odd coat of arms-a man holding a flame sword standing on an iceberg-and inside was Mephistopheles and Brittany, whose head was down and reading a book. On her head was a bronzed crown, and she wore a coat lined with black fur, while Mephistopheles was dressed in a black and silver coat, a golden crown on his red-velvet hair, and a couple of rings on his fingers. Dante jumped on top of the carriage and lowered his ear so he could listen in.

“Little Flower, don’t you think that it’s time for you to be married?” Mephistopheles asked. “You can’t be alone forever. If you’re going to be the next Demon Lord, you must marry a very strong demon so they can be the Arch Duke once you ascend the throne.”

“Can’t I marry for love?” she asked.

“Love…” Mephistopheles repeated with a sigh. “Sometimes we don’t marry for love. We marry for power, or like the filthy humans, marry for money. But you, my Little Flower, you must marry the man we’re seeing.” His seat squeaked for a moment before Dante heard her gasp. “You will marry him and make him the Arch Duke, do you understand?”

He didn’t hear anything else for a moment, but he nodded anyway. “Yes, Daddy.” She said. Brittany sounded sad before it got quiet. Dante sighed, mulling over it for a moment before the carriage came to a complete stop. He had to hold on when it did, and looked up to see a group of men, all dressed in black. One of them had silver hair peeking out of his hood, and it didn’t take him long to know that it was him when he pulled out a bow and arrow and shot it at the driver, killing him instantly.

Mephistopheles cursed as the horses started to go crazy, raising on their hindlegs and neighing in fear, then got out to face the killer. “Stay in the carriage,” he ordered Brittany as he walked towards them, a smile crossing his handsome features. “Gentlemen, gentlemen, why are you attacking a poor, defenseless carriage?” he asked.

“I want the girl.” Was all the other Dante said, making Dante smirk.

It was a trap-all of this. He had a feeling it was all planned out, just so they can be together. Even seeing Mephistopheles seethe gave Dante joy. “There’s no way in hell that I would give you my daughter,” he snapped at him. “You’ll have to kill me before I let you have her.”

The other Dante scoffed as he got off his horse. He reached for his sword on his back, drawing it smoothly as he walked towards the Demon Lord slowly. “I can do that,” he said, like a challenge before he charged at him. A smirk appeared on Mephistopheles’s lips as he conjured up his ice blade before the two swords clashed. Dante would’ve enjoyed watching himself beat the shit out of his father in law, but he heard the door open again on his left side, making him turn to see Brittany get out of the carriage-no screaming, no fussing, no nothing-as she held out her hands to the two men.

“I’m sorry about this, milady,” one of the hooded men said as he tied the rope firmly around her wrist, making sure it’s not too tight on her.

“I understand,” she told them as they led her away from the carriage. She let out a believable scream and pretended to struggle as the two men grabbed her and threw her over the horse, making Mephistopheles stop fighting, glaring at the two men.

“Let her go this instant!” the Demon Lord shouted, swiping at Dante before rushing towards the men to cut them down. But they were just too quick for him, and they rode off before he could get a finger on them.

***

The men fell down easily with one cut of her sword. They fell down one by one, each cut like an elegant wind. Blood was everywhere as she cut them down, cutting limbs and bodies. She was like a demon, and her sword so vicious and blurry that no one had time to even see the onyx blade cut them down like they were water. “Who the hell is she?” one of the men asked before his head was cut off his shoulders.

Brittany slammed the blade deep into another soldier’s heart, making him gargle up blood as she jerked it up quick. With a quick flick of her wrist, she viciously cut him in half, his blood gushing everywhere, getting all over her hair and clothes that were already covered in blood and gore. She looked like a bloodied angel as she kept moving, kept killing-until her sword clashed with another one-a bit short, but curved at the end.

“You again,” she said softly, breaking apart so she could take a good look at him. “I thought I put you to sleep?”

Nero growled at her, the bloody woman who he wanted to rip apart with his bare hands. “You didn’t knock me out harder,” he snapped. “Besides, what was that vision you gave me? Freaked me the fuck out.”

“Oh? Wanna finish it?” she teased before lunging at him, sweeping low to try and cut him down. But Nero grabbed the sword with his right hand, where instead of a normal arm, a demon’s arm was there, and it interested her. “Now where did you get that?” Brittany asked as she tried to yank her sword away and reach for the arm.

The boy pushed back hard on the blade as hard as he could, pushing her back and knocking her down on her ass. “Why so damned interested in this arm?” Nero asked, jumping in the air and slamming the sword down, only having the swords clashing as they connected. He pushed down while she tried to push up, having a struggle match.

“I’ve never-“ she started to say before Nero broke the struggle match and slammed his fist hard across her temple, knocking her out.

“Now you go to sleep, you stupid bitch,” he huffed as he got off her. It only lasted for a moment as she opened her eyes and lashed her foot out, tripping him and making him fall this time. Brittany got up and kicked him again, hard in the ribs. She then engulfed his head, crushing his silver hair in her hand as she pulled him up. Pulling her bloodied hand back, she punched him hard again, letting him go so he could spiral down across from her.

“Who’s the stupid bitch now?” Brittany asked with a smirk as she stalked over to him, twirling her sword like a baton. All she had to do was beat him and walk out the door and go home-that’s all she wanted. That’s all she ever wanted. “Get up!” she hissed as she got closer, watching the boy struggle to get up. “Come on, git yo’ ass up!”

Nero grounded out his moans as he got up, reaching for his sword. He gripped it and swung it towards her, and she quickly blocked it. “That’s it?” she asked as Nero swung again. She twisted her body to the left and swept her sword diagonally, and he connected it, the swords clashing again. It went on like this for a while, swords clashing over and over again. The two fighters were very good at sword-fighting, all except Nero had been trained in it, and Brittany just watched a bunch of medieval movies and watched Dante shadow-fight himself and tried to imitate it.

Somehow it worked, and she kept up with Nero, blocking his swing before leaning back and slamming her forehead hard against his, making him lean his head back and hiss in pain. “Bitch,” Nero snarled as he tried to punch her again in the jaw, only for her to duck, going down on her knees before driving her knee in his jaw, sending Nero flying up in the air. Before he could fall on his back, he was caught by his throat and was slowly pulled down so the two can be eye to eye.

“What the fuck are you?!” Nero asked, puzzled.

“A witch-a badass one,” she answered, her now elongated claws digging into his neck. “Mind telling me where I can find Mephistopheles?”

“Mephistopheles?” Nero repeated. “I-I don’t know who that is!”

Her crimson eyes looked into his blue ones, blinking slowly like a cat before suddenly dropping him. She slowly placed a hand on her stomach as her claws, hair, and crimson eyes disappeared. Tears filled her eyes as she backed away, her hand shaking. Nero slowly sat up and rubbed as his neck.

“What?” he asked. “Aren’t you going to finish beating the hell out of me?” When she didn’t answer, Nero sat up and watched as she slid to the ground. She started to cry softly, slipping off her glasses as she looked at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he demanded.

“I’m beating up my son.” She whispered softly, curling her fingers on her stomach. “I’m so sorry…. I’m beating up my son.”

_Son._

All his life, Nero never knew who his parents were, only having Kyrie and Credo around all his life. And now this woman is claiming to be his mother. “How…how can you be my mother?” he asked slowly.

She sniffed and wiped the tears away from her eyes, but they kept falling. “Because I only know one person with eyes like yours,” she said softly. “And he’s somewhere in the past trying to come back to me so I can get everything back.”

“Everything?”

“My magic…and my memories.”

Now Nero was confused. “I thought you were a witch.”

Brittany laughed, wild and soft. “I am..but I’m using borrowed powers, love. Don’t have any of my own right now till…till the blood moon. Where I get everything back.”


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

“Everything back?” Now he was definitely confused. What could have happened to her that made her lose everything, and is fighting like hell to get them back? “How can you lose everything and still fight like you’re some kind of demon?” She _had_ to be some kind of demon, she just had to be…but she doesn’t look like one or even acts like one. She looked like a normal human-maybe she fell with the wrong crowd somehow?

Brittany sighed. How can she explain? “I lost my memories one day by a stupid-ass demon named Sid, and I’m slowly getting them back by these…magic items that are somehow spelled with things I never thought that would be magic items, like a shot up watch, or a necklace made from some kind of sorcerer. And then the weird part is that I found out who my father is, and I still don’t believe it.”

That got Nero’s attention. “Father?”

“Mephistopheles…he’s my real father.” Even saying it out loud it still sounded weird. “That guy with the red hair and dresses like a gentleman, I think, and he talks all rich-like? That’s my father. My natural-born father. So I thought, naturally, that I’d be just like Dante, but it turns out that I was a long time ago I got rid of my demon half before my father controlled me to do things I don’t wanna do.” Tears came down her eyes as she thought about it. “Whatever I did, I don’t want to do. I’ll never do what he forced me to do, you know?”

The boy just nodded, though, in reality, he didn’t know. After a couple of minutes of silence, he sighed. “I’ll take you home.” He said, making her lookup. After what she went through all this time, and all the men she killed, hell, she needed to get home and get everything back. “And then…maybe I’ll help you get everything back. Even your lost memories.” Walking over to her, he picked up her sword and handed it to her. “Okay?”

She stared at him, blinking the tears away as she nodded, getting up and taking the sword back. “Okay,” she said with a soft smile as she sheathed the beautiful sword. “Thank you.” She said softly as the two started to walk out the door. When they were nearly there, almost at the threshold, they were suddenly surrounded by men, including Creedo.

“Move out of the way, Creedo,” Nero demanded, making the man shake his head.

“The girl needs to come with us, to see Sanctus,” Creedo said. “Whatever she told you, Nero, it was all lies.”

“Bullshit,” Brittany muttered under her breath before she lowered her voice. “Break my neck.”

“What?’ Nero hissed, snapping his head towards her.

“Break. My. Neck.” She repeated. If Bael could break her neck easily to knock her out, then he could too, just so she wouldn’t go with them. “Just grab my neck and-“

With a quick twist of his demon hand and a vicious snap of her neck, she fell down on the ground, not breathing and eyes closed, still clutching the beautiful sword in her hand. Nero stared at her prone body, wondering if she’s truly dead or not. “What the hell did I just do?” he asked to himself, shocked as he picked her up.

“ _What did you do_?” Creedo asked, shocked. “You idiot, you’ve killed her!”

“I’ll bury her-maybe you can bring her to life,” Nero joked darkly as he pushed past Creedo. “Why does the old man need to see her anyway? She dosesn’t have anything he might need.” He lied, finding it very easily to do.

“She’s Mephistopheles’s daughter,” the man answered. “She needs to help him.”

“And how can she do that without her magic?” Nero asked again as he kept walking, the truth slipping out of him. ‘She has no magic and no memories-so whatever the old man wants from her, he can’t get.” He kept on walking, almost daring someone to stop him as he took her to the nearest car they had and put her in the passenger’s side of the car, securing her before getting in the driver’s side and drove off.

***

Dante followed the men through the trees, watching Brittany straightened herself up on the horse and hold on as they rode through the snow easily, riding pass the demons that lingered on the road. They didn’t even attack them, which was odd in itself as they kept riding towards a small house-a cozy little place with flowers that only grew in the wintertime, two poinsettias on either side of the porch.

The horses stopped and the men got off of them. The one that tied Brittany’s wrists helped her down and untied her. “Thank you-and tell him that the tea would be ready once he gets here, alright?” Brittany told the man as she went inside the small house. Dante followed her before she flicked her hand and closed the door herself.

The house inside was better than the outside. A fireplace that she warmed up using a little fireball was on the side, and a cauldron was resting there as she went to fix both of them some tea. A huge king-sized bed was there covered with furs sat in the middle, and a table, just for the two of them, was on the other side of the cozy, small house as well. A small kitchen was on the side as she walked over and put her cloak on the hanger, only to stop and rummage around in it.

“Now where is it…” she hummed as she dug around for a while before letting out an ‘a-ha!’ and pulled out a ring. The diamond was small but perfect for her as she slipped it on her finger, smiling as she went over to the kitchen to make the tea. It looked so familiar, like it could be-

Dante knew exactly what it was when he got a good look at it.

It was the engagement ring he gave her when he proposed to her in the bookstore.

“ _I swear that I’ll never take this off,”_ Brittany promised after she said yes to him, kissing him deeply after he picked her up and carried her back home to make love.

But here, in this time period, she had to take it off, to hide it from Mephistopheles as she busied herself getting their teas ready. She hummed a little song as she waited for the tea to brew, grabbing the cups and put them on the saucers. Brittany started to reach for the tea when a hand reached out and gently took her wrist, making her pause. A shiver of delight went through her, her lips peeling back into a smile as she turned to look up at Dante.

“The tea’s not ready yet,” she said with a bit of a pout. Brittany watched as he brought her hand towards him, her fingers bending and falling a bit limp in his hand as he stared at the engagement ring, seeing how perfect it was on her hand.

“He wants you to give this back to me?” Dante asked flatly, and her smile fell.

Slowly, she nodded. “I don’t want to give it back,” Brittany said quietly. “I’m yours. I don’t want to marry someone I don’t love.” She turned to him, framing his face in her hands. “No one will take me away from you. Not even my own father. I’ll become the Devil himself if he tries to pry me away from you.”

He sighed, and he knew how badass Brittany could be when something is taken away from her. Reaching up and taking her wrists, he sild her hands off his face and pressed them to his chest. “Your father won’t take me away from you, and I don’t want you to become the Devil himself to do it. We’ll be married soon, and when the time comes, we’ll walk in that damned court and show everyone that we belong together.” A promise he knew that he would keep no matter what. It brought a smile to Brittany’s lips as she nodded, tugging him down to kiss him when they heard a dark chuckle behind them.

Dante whirled around and saw Mephistopheles sitting on the edge of their bed, his hand running through the fur covers. “How admirable of you, boy,” he said calmly, not even looking at them. Brittany started to shake next to him as Dante moved to reach for his sword but was too slow as the Demon Lord’s hand whipped out and a whip of hellfire lashed out and wrapped around his wrist.

“DADDY, NO!” Brittany shouted as Mephistopheles tugged him down on the floor hard.

“You really didn’t think that I was going to let you marry him, did you?” he asked, standing up and clutching the whip tight in his hand. Dante hissed in pain at the hellfire that was singeing his wrist, and Brittany reached out to try and take it off, only to get her hand burned, making her jerk her hand back and hiss in pain. Mephistopheles chuckled as he watched his daughter try once more, only to get singed again.  “Give him back the ring, and I’ll let him go.” He said again, calmly.

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. “I’m not giving it back.” She told him quietly. “I’m marrying him, and you can’t stop me!”

The demon lord sighed, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a medium-sized locket that fit in his hand. “I can’t stop you,” he repeated, slowly turning the thing while pulling Dante close to him. “My dear, when was the last time you ever listened to your daddy, hm?” he asked, finally turning his gaze on her.

“Last night, when we were-“ Dante started to answer, before howling in pain when Mephistopheles jerked the whip hard enough to dislocate his shoulder.

“Quiet, you trash!” the Demon Lord hissed at him, waiting on Brittany’s answer. “Well, my Little Flower? When was the last time you listened to your dear father, hmmm?”

“Daddy please…” Brittany begged quietly, her eyes widening at the amulet in his hand. “Don’t open it…please don’t open it…”

“Then tell me when was the last time you did what I told you?” he repeated. Dante growled in anger and was glad that this invisible wall held him back. If he didn’t, he would’ve killed Mephistopheles right then and there.

“I…I don’t remember, daddy….”

“ **Wrong**.” The Demon Lord growled, his eyes turning crimson as he popped the amulet, and the dark magic that rested there flew out of the amulet and into Brittany, cloaking her. Dante had tears in his eyes at this point from the pain as he watched the dark magic warped around her, making her turn into her demon half, the one they worked so hard to keep under locks within her.

“You bastard,” he hissed once the transformation was complete.

Mephistopheles smirked at Dante before looking at his demon daughter-and saw the small, rounded pouch on her stomach. Dropping the hellish whip, he got up and went over to her, not believing it. He stopped and placed a hand on her stomach, hearing the small, fast heartbeat in his ears. He could even tell that the baby was a half-demon just like the father. He stepped back in fear, pointing a shaking finger at her stomach.

“ _You’re pregnant?_ ” he hissed. “With his child?!”


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

_Pregnant._

The word circled around Dante’s brain after Mephistopheles said it. He couldn’t believe it, even when he looked at the small, rounded pouch on her stomach, and wished he could touch it, just to feel the little one growing in her belly. That couldn’t be the reason why he hates Dante…could it? He didn’t know, since Brittany’s human father, Diggory, accepted him after the first Christmas he came to spend time with Brittany. But…

“Yes, daddy.” She answered in a small voice. “I’m pregnant with my fiancee’s-“

She’d never gotten to finish it as the Demon Lord slapped her hard across the face. “DON’T YOU EVER SAY THAT WORD IN MY PRESENCE EVER AGAIN!” Mephistopheles screamed at her. “He will never be your husband for as long as I live, young lady. Now you’re going to get up and stay goodbye to this little fairy tale you’ve been dragged and lied into, and come straight home. Then we’ll deal with your pregnancy and get your reputation back.” He turned on his heel and started to walk away, but stopped when he didn’t hear her following him. “Brittany?” he said, turning his head to look over his shoulder, finding her still sitting there where he left her.

“I haven’t been dragged and lied to, daddy,” Brittany said quietly. “I wanted to come here. I wanted a place where I’m not known as Mephistopheles’s daughter. Here, I’m just Brittany. I happen to like cleaning up without having a servant doing it for me. I like making things with my own hands. I like it when I can go down the road to the market and people actually like me for who I am, not because I’m your daughter.”

Mephistopheles turned around, shocked at her words. “They _should_ fear you because you’re my daughter,” he snapped, but she shook her head again.

“They don’t. They fear _you_ , daddy.” She said slowly. “With me, they actually like me…and was glad that I’m with him.” Brittany looked down at Dante, a soft smile on her face as she reached out and brushed a piece of his hair away from his face. “And when I found out I was pregnant, I was happy-because my child won’t be connected to you. My child will be her own person…a Daughter of Sparda.”

Her words froze the Demon Lord in place as he watched his daughter pull that bastard in her lap, quietly shushing him as she set his arm back and healed him with her magic. Her demon form started to disappear, and she was back to her normal self again, smiling down at the silver-haired bastard and running her knuckles over his cheeks.

“You’re lying.” The Demon Lord growled, hating this scene altogether. “You’re under drugs or some sort of spell that’s making you say these things. He spelled you, didn’t he? For breaking your dear old daddy’s heart, you went along with this…this _farce_ of a lie, laid with him and is about to bear his child?”

“He didn’t spell me to do anything-I just went along with it because I fell in love with him.”

He threw up his hands while Dante just smirked in the shadows. “And when did this happen?” Mephistopheles asked.

She then recounted the story of how they met at the Winter Ball, where she needed to go outside to catch her breath, and Dante was there because he had nothing else to do. Soon the two fell in love and she’d snuck around to see him, pretending to get kidnapped and never coming home till she was good and ready, even sneaking him in the castle so they can be alone a couple of times. It was only a couple weeks ago that she found out that she was pregnant and was trying to hide it from him before now, when he found them out.

Once her story was over, Mephistopheles didn’t say a word. He just stood there in silence before raising his hand and snapping his fingers. The whole room changed from the small, cozy house to the huge courtyard of the Icy Castle, where he smirked devilishly. Snapping his fingers again, soldiers came out of the darkness, surrounding the couple and pointing their spears at them.

“Take her fiancée away,” he ordered coolly. “Take my daughter to her room and lock her up. Make sure she doesn’t find a way to sneak down here and see him.”

Hands grabbed both of them and broke them apart. The men that grabbed Dante held him down as he thrashed around in their grip, screaming her name as she was dragged away from him, screaming his name. Once she was gone and out of his sight, Dante stopped thrashing around, even when Mephistopheles walked up to him and reached out to gently stroke his cheek.

“Don’t worry, boy. I’ll make sure she’ll remember you.” He stopped and gripped his chin, yanking his head up so he could look at him. “She’ll see you one more time before I kill you, then I’ll marry her off and make sure the child won’t remember a thing about you once it’s born.”

“Fuck you.” Dante spat, his eyes so cold at Mephistopheles’s threat, making the Demon Lord gasp dramatically.

“Such language,” he tsked. ‘Don’t want my grandchild around such _filth_.” He then waved his hand. “Take him away.”

The men dragged him away, screaming and thrashing around, calling Mephistopheles’s name, threatening to kill him before the end of a sword slammed on his head, knocking him out completely. Dante watched as the rest of the nine months went by for the both of them-Brittany was locked up in her room, asking anyone about him, while he suffered in the dungeons, getting tortured and beaten almost every single day.

Then the day came-when his daughter was born…and also Dante’s death day.

***

The car ride was quiet-Nero keeping his eyes on the road, and Brittany just laying there on the passenger’s side, sleeping peacefully. He didn’t even know if he should turn on the radio, and actually started to reach for it before jerking back when Brittany finally woke up with a gasp and making him swerve the car. “The FUCK!” Nero blurted, jerking the car to the right as she stretched.

“Damn, that hurt,” she groaned, shaking her head a bit. “Didja have to break my neck THAT hard?”

“You told me to break your neck!”

“Well, not that damned hard!”

“You should’ve told me that!” Nero shouted as he jerked the car back to the left and kept on driving. “How are you still alive after that?”

Rubbing the back of her neck, Brittany shrugged. “I honestly have no clue-Bael snapped my neck once and Dante thought I was dead, but somehow I woke back up and stabbed dear ol’ dad in the stomach. Also, turn right here,” she pointed to the right and he complied. “We should be there-“

A flash of pain went through her skull, making Brittany wince in pain as the vision took over her line of sight-

_When they pulled up to Wesley’s shop and walked in, there was Mephistopheles sitting at the edge of the table, twirling a knife in his hand. “Hello, Little Flower,” he cooed as he stood up and turned to them. Fear came over Brittany as she took a step back, and an ice demon, like the ones that attacked the shop, appeared behind her, grabbing her from behind, making her jerk and gasp in surprise. She heard the boy next to her yell and draw his sword, only to get punched in the gut by another ice demon._

_“Son of a bitch,” her son snapped at him, coughing. “I’ll kill you if you touch her-“_

_With a simple wave of his hand, the boy was silenced as Mephistopheles walked passed him and stopped in front of her. He slipped a hand through her hair to cup her cheek, stroking it while turning his head to the side, a small smile appearing on his lips. “If you come with daddy, everything you ever wanted will come true,” the Demon Lord cooed. “You can leave this place and come back home. How does that sound?”_

_The word ‘daddy’ was still so foreign to her when he used it, and home…first, she thought of the home she made with Dante. She loved the shop and it’s small, feminine touches she put in there since she moved in. Secondly, she thought of her ancestral home, with her real mother and father and brother lived. “Everything?” she asked softly, wanting to be with Dante with this new home he promised._

_“Anything.” He repeated._

_She gulped, thinking of her next words. “Can I-“_

_Gunshots rang out, and the demons screamed as they died. She felt the demon letting her go, and she turned her head to see Dante standing behind her, pointing his smoking gun at Mephistopheles. “She’s not going anywhere with you, fucker.” He growled at him._

Once the premonition ended, she gasped with tears in her eyes. She barely heard Nero asking her what’s wrong when she turned to Wesley’s workshop. ‘We can’t go in there.” She said all of a sudden, feeling a panic attack coming over her. “He’s in there. Mephistopheles is in there. With demons. And…and he’s gonna try and make me go with him. But I’m not going.”

Nero looked at her, confused. “Why not?” he asked, turning back and cursed when the ice demons came out of the shadows, growling and gripping their wicked spears. And in the middle of the pack of demons, a man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and wearing a striped suit and black coat slipped out from between them, a grin appearing on his face.

“Oh, my darling daughter,” the red-violet haired man called, his grin turning into a smile for a split second before his features turned into relief. “You finally showed up, saving me all the trouble in the world to find you. I thought that husband of yours dragged you to a place where I cannot go and see you.”

“He’s lying.” She knew he was lying, all demons lie, it was almost an unspoken rule that they follow, almost like the thing with the Fae and how they never lie. “He’s doing this to get me out of the car.” Brittany leaned back on her seat, staring at her so-called father. She wasn’t getting out, even if he begged.

“Please get out of the car so we can talk?” Mephistopheles’s honeyed voice purred, and she shook her head when the bolt of lightning struck her head again, making her hiss in pain as the flash of her getting out of the car came to her mind’s eye, as if he was manipulating her to get out of the car. “I know you want to. Don’t you want to give daddy a hug?”

Another painful flash of her embracing him sparked in her mind, making her hiss in pain again. She placed a hand over her eye as the pain flashed through her again. “He’s controlling my visions,” Brittany grounded out, as her nose started to bleed. “He’s forcing me to see things I don’t…I don’t wanna see.” It was the only explanation as to why she was getting all of these visions of a happy reunion the demon wanted. But she’s not going to give it to him. “Drive,” she ordered softly, as another vision came to her mind; the one where Wesley’s shop is destroyed.

“Drive?” Nero looked at her like she lost her mind. “You want me to hit him?”

“YES!” Brittany barked. “DRIVE, NOW!”

With a shrug, Nero stepped on the gas and drove towards them, hitting the demon lord and killing a couple of the ice demons before squealing out of there.

Mephistopheles flew up in the air, but took the momentum and flipped back down on his feet, growling at the car that just sped off. His plan was just about to work, he could tell. But she somehow broke through it and was now out of his sights…for now, at least. He turned to the now-dead ice demons and sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. If he wanted to stop his daughter going through the ritual, then she had to be willing to leave this place. Why couldn’t she see that this was for her own good?

“Time for plan B,” he growled, throwing his arm back to kill the useless ice demons with hellfire, then turning into ice to find her.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there, y'all..and yes, there is some shocking things heard in this chapter, along with a character death (sorry) and where a certain someone is..Also I don't own dominate monster, the fine folks at Wizards of the Coast do. And also Happy Friday the 13th, guys.

When the day came for Dante to die, he was granted one visit to Brittany-which just so happens to be the birth of their daughter. He knew what her name was-Evalisse-after she secretly visited him one night when she was seven months pregnant and wanted to surprise him about the name. 

“Wha..what are you-?” Dante asked after the blinding light of the teleportation spell ended and she stood there in a dark cloak, hooded and hidden. “Brittany, you shouldn’t be down here-”

“I have to see you,” she slid down and kissed him deeply. He felt her pushing something in his mouth, and he pulled back to pull it out. It was rolled up, but he unrolled it and read the name in her handwriting. 

_Evalisse Natasha Sparda._

Tears came to his eyes when he read the name, his fingers brushing over his name. “Evalisse?” he repeated, looking up at her. “Her name is Evalisse?” he repeated, looking up at her. He watched her nod with tears in her eyes. 

“Named after your mama,” she said with a small smile, kissing him again. “Evalisse Natasha Sparda.” 

Dante pulled her into his arms into a hug, silently crying and place kisses along the side of her face. _Evalisse Natasha Sparda_. His daughter. His own flesh and blood that would live on once he was put to death for loving Brittany. The daughter that will never know him because of her father’s hatred for him, for what he’d supposedly did to Brittany. “I’m sorry I won’t be there when she grows up,” he whispered when he pulled back. “She’ll never know me...because I’ll be long gone.”

She shook her head, framing his face. “She will know you-because I’m going to tell stories about her papa...and how he’s the smartest, strongest man she would’ve loved.” Brittany told him before she heard footsteps coming towards his prison cell. Quickly, the teleportation circle appeared under them, lighting up. Kissing him one more time, she gave him a small smile before she disappeared from his arms, and he was alone again in his cell before a guard poked his head in to see if he was alright. 

When the day came to see both Brittany and Evalisse, Brittany was already in labor by the time he was finally allowed to come and see them. He kept his head down as the guards lead him to the birthing room. He could hear Brittany’s painful screams from the halls as they lead him to the room, and when they opened the door, he lifted his head to see everything. 

Brittany’s head was thrown back as she screamed in pain, pushing their daughter out. She stopped and flopped back on the pillow, turning her head to see Dante standing there. “Come in,” she said in a tired voice, a smile breaking out over her face. “Release him, please.”

“B-But your-” one of the guards said, but got quiet. Holding out his wrist and lifting his head, his chains came off him and he went over to her and took her hand. 

“She’s almost here,” she told him as he placed a kiss on her knuckles. “Just one more push, baby...one more and she’ll be here...you’ll get to see her…” Dante just smiled as she sat up one more time, took a deep breath, and pushed, screaming one more time before letting out an excited cry when Evalisse’s first cries was heard. 

The nursemaid wrapped the little baby up in a pink blanket and passed it to them, the baby’s cries filling the whole entire room. “Look at her, baby,” she cooed, reaching out with a finger to let her grab onto. They watched as Evalisse opened her eyes-brown, just like Brittany's, and has silver hair just like Dante. Tears were in his eyes as he stared at his daughter, who cooed and babbled at them. 

That small, tiny little thing was his daughter now, his own flesh and blood. The little girl he’ll never see grow up because of his death that was hanging over his head. “Hey, sweet girl,” he cooed, taking her tiny hand. “My sweet, little Evalisse…” he leaned down and placed a tiny kiss on her hand before he heard Mephistopheles’s low chuckle. 

“Evalisse...such a beautiful name…” the Demon Lord cooed as the two looked up at him. Instantly, Brittany pulled their daughter close to her chest, hands shaking and tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at her father. “Such a shame that she won’t see the both of you ever again. Time to give to her to-”

“ **No.** ” Dante growled, standing up and shielding them. He didn’t have a weapon, but dammit, there was no way in hell that he was going to let his daughter go. His anger rolled off in waves as he started to change into his tiefling form. Onyx black horns tore through his skull and curled up into a ram’s horns, his skin turning completely black. He grew a tail and claws, and his eyes turned crimson. **“You’re not ripping my family from me.”**

Mephistopheles grinned when Dante changed to his demon form. He looked to Brittany to opened his mouth, to tell her what kind of man she chose, but when he did, he didn’t see fear like he thought she would. No, she was too calm about this, very calm. No flinching back, no nothing, as if she was used to his demon half. With a growl, he opened his hand and drew his sword, and before Dante could make one move, his head was cut from his head, making her (and the other Dante) scream. 

“That’s done,” he said, slapping his hands clean before he looked up at Brittany, his sword disappearing. She had a look of horror on her face before the tears fell, and she slowly slipped out of bed and walked over to the baby’s crib and placed her in there. Evalisse started to cry, wondering where her father was. She wanted her father so much, to hold his finger again, but how can she understand that she couldn’t? “Oh sweet girl,” Mephistopheles cooed as he started to go over to the baby, “You’re going to a new home soon...you’ll never know who your real parents are.”

Brittany’s head snapped at those words, her tear-streaked face turning into grief, then horror-stricken. “You’re not giving up my daughter to a home she wouldn’t be happy in!” she growled before shakily going to the bed again. Reaching the nightstand, she pulled the drawer back and dug around in it for a while, rummaging around before she found what she was looking for-a reddish vial. The bottle was small, had an angular neck, and a thick-lipped rim. But when she uncorked it, Mephistopheles knew what was in there before she could drink it. 

“Don’t you dare,” the Demon Lord growled the moment she pulled it out. “Do you know what that does?!”

“I do,” she said quietly, hand shaking. “You killed my husband before he could raise our little girl.”

‘ **What** did you just say?!” Mephistophles hissed, the word _husband_ making him rage. 

“My husband...I married him a couple months ago before you caught us.” She placed the bottle close to her lips before she spoke the curse. “I curse you, father. I curse me and I curse my beloved. You can kill us as many times as you want…you can find me and control me all your want…but we will find each other again, for as long as we want…and when you realize that you can’t stop us…when you feel like you can’t fight us anymore…when blood has filled your mouth so much, and your hatred drives you to a place you can’t come back from…that…that is when you know that we won.”

And then she tipped her head back and drained the bottle, killing herself before either Mephistopheles or Dante could stop her. 

Then the whole entire scene went dark and Dante slid to his knees. So that’s why he hated him-for getting her pregnant and being happy. And she killed herself because she wanted to be with him forever. And their daughter...what happened to their daughter?

 _She’s safe,_ a voice, a demonic voice, answered from the darkness. _She’s waiting for her family to come and get her._

“Who are you?” Dante asked, the stench of blood, death, and go knows what else this thing was filling the air. 

_Someone that has been watching over her for thousands of years. And now you, Son of Sparda, will be the one who will help her kill Mephistopheles and take your child somewhere safe._

Brittany’s magic thundered inside him-it knew this demon. It remembered where it came from-it remembered how she got her magic. It made him wonder why she’d never brought this entity up to him, and why now that he was showing up. “And what makes you think that I’m going to help her kill her old man?” 

The deep voice chuckled. _Because you hold her powers that I gave her and can give back to her. You are the one who can help her. And you are the one who can save her from her fate._ Suddenly, blinding pain shot though his body and onto his wrist, where a pentagram appeared. He didn’t know this damn thing, and already he wanted to kill him for marking him like that. _Our contract will end when you both kill Mephistopheles,_ the entity said _And when you give her her magic back, you will be tied to her._

Even though he didn’t really want to take the deal, even though it was a short one, he sighed. Tied to Brittany so he could help her kill her old man. “Fine,” Dante huffed, agreeing to this stupid-ass deal. “Take me to my wife so we can do this goddamned ritual.”

***

“Okay,” Nero spoke after a couple moments of silence as Brittany started rummaging around for a tissue for her nose. “Why is _he_ here? I thought he was back there, with Creedo and the others.” He turned a corner and shook his head thinking about it. He’d remember that man talking to Creedo quietly in a corner, not even giving a damn who or what could hear them. He was shocked though that she was his daughter-she didn’t even look like him much, maybe around the eyes. “How is he your dad, anyway?”

Once she found a tissue, she placed it on her bleeding nose. “He slept with my mama,” Brittany answered, her voice muffled as she looked down the road. “Turn here,” she instructed, pointing to the right. Nero did as she told him, driving up to a place that said Devil May Cry in red, cursive letters. “Then I guess he left me for nearly twenty-something odd years before coming right on back.” She explained as he pulled up to the front of the building, where a little boy, no older than seven or eight, with white hair, golden eyes, and…and Nero could have _sworn_ that the little boy had cat ears on his head.

“That’s not my little brother, is it?” he asked, staring at the boy like he was something from the zoo.

The boy stared at him back, his eyes almost looking into Nero’s soul before shaking his head. “Hell no, you’re not my brother-mine’s inside with Wesley. And secondly, I’m a cat. Name’s Dennis,” the boy held out his hand for him to take. “So I’d be your cat.”

“But you can talk.”

“And?’

“You can _talk_.”

“So can a chicken, but I can talk just fine.” His golden eyes flickered over to Brittany, who got out of the car and holding a tissue to her bleeding nose. “What happened?” he asked, going over to her and took her hand.

“Mephistopheles,” she answered. “Somehow…somehow he’s manipulating my visions and wants me to give him a happy family reunion.” Something she knew she didn’t want at all. “I don’t know how he’s doing it, but he is. And I need to-“ She hissed as a blinding pain ripped through her, and she fell to her knees, panting hard and gasping. The vision of Dante’s death and hers took her by surprise, though it was from the past. “Take me inside,” she whispered roughly. “Please.”

Both Nero and Dennis nodded as they helped her up and got her inside the shop. They started to lead her to the sofa when Wesley came down the stairs. ‘What the bloody ‘ell-” the warlock started to say before he realized that it was his student and raced over to her. “What the hell happened to you, love?” he asked, wiping the blood off her nose. “How did you get out-”

“My son,” she said quietly, cutting him off. “He helped me.”

Wesley looked over at Nero, who had a worried look on his face. Sure the kid looks like Dante-had the silver hair and blue eyes-but something about him told the warlock that this boy wasn’t their son, but it was someone she adopted and wanted to care for like he was hers. He decided not to say a word as he watched the young man go to the kitchen and fixed her some water. ‘Where’s your idiot husband?” he asked instead. “I thought I told his idiotic ass to not let anything happen to you?”

“He went to see the Raven Queen...and he didn’t make a deal with her. He’s going though some kind of trial for her, but he wants to come home so we can do the ritual...and, um…” she stopped talking as she took the water and took a couple sips from it. “I fought off the demons and nearly killed him, so now were here so…”

“Right,” Wesley said as Asterion came down stairs. His cheek was still bruised after Dante nearly pummeled him to death, but he was fine. “Still hurt, you stupid cat?” 

But the question went right over Asterion’s head as he stared at the door, silver eyes widening as Mephistopheles walked in, the door shutting behind him. Instantly, the males in the room shot up and circled around Brittany with weapons out-Nero, Dennis, and Asterion with their blades out, and Wesley with a fireball in his hands. But instead of staring at Brittany, the amber hues looked at Asterion, a smile tugging on his handsome features. 

“If it isn’t my old general Kharsoth,” the Demon Lord purred, the name making Asterion flinch. “Protecting my daughter after all these years and keeping their daughter safe from me. How have you been, old friend?”

Brittany couldn’t believe her ears. Kharsoth, an old general of her fathers. Her daughter. All of it had to be a lie-she didn’t have a daughter, and the man’s name was Kharsoth. In fact, she didn’t even know what the raven-haired boy’s name was, but Kharsoth didn’t suit him at all. 

“That’s not my name,” Asterion hissed. “My mother named me Asterion.”

“Mother?” Mephistopheles repeated with a crackle. “You call my daughter your mother? How cute of you, Kharsoth. And yet you haven’t told her where her daughter was, after I figured that you would. But now that you haven’t-” the Demon Lord tisked, shaking his head. “I think I’ll tell her where she is... **or you can,** ” he said with a growl as his eyes turned crimson. Asterion started to flinch terribly at the intrusion, his body shaking at Mephistopheles’s attempts to charm him, to dominate him like he’d done before, years ago. 

He gritted his teeth as the Demon Lord’s power made him fall to his knees, gasping in pain as he started to shift into his true form-horns sprouting from his head, large and curled in the front, rows of fangs jutting down from his mouth. His hair had gotten longer and his skin turned purple, his painful cries turning into roars of pain. Wings tore through his back as his fingernails turned into claws and his ears turned long. Asterion’s silver eyes turned completely crimson as the transformation was complete, and he was on the floor, gasping in pain. His mouth was dry as he spoke the words, keeping his head down as the spell worked and took over him. 

“Your daughter...Evalisse,” he gasped out. “She’s safe...with a woman named Kyrie…in the orphanage...she’s waiting for you, mother.”


	30. Chapter Thirty

Her daughter ...was _alive_. 

Evalisse...her beautiful daughter she’d thought she’d never have...was **alive**. She was in this world with someone named Kyrie, waiting for her. All of it screams that it was a lie, but something in her mind, a small, tiny, part of her, knew it was the truth. And oh  _ god _ , she felt like a horrible mother-first she found Nero, her son, and now she has a daughter? Her lip started to quiver as the tears started to fall quietly, wishing that she could see her little girl and hug her. But what if she isn’t a little girl? What if she was a teenager now, or worse, an adult who hated her for leaving her like she did? 

“Where?” was the only thing that came out of Brittany’s mouth as she stood up and went over to the cowering demon, moving past Wesley and Dennis. “Where’s my little girl?” It had to be a lie, her mind screamed that it was a lie, a lie Mephistopheles brought up to trick her into coming with him. “ _ Where’s my little girl? _ ” 

“Yes, Kharsoth...tell her  _ where _ she can find her little girl,” Mephistopheles said with a grin as the demon screamed in pain again, from the spell that was making his nose bleed. 

Asterion/Kharsoth clenched his teeth at the pain, the truth spilling out of him. “She’s...she’s at Fortuna City Orphanage,” he answered. “She’s waiting on you and Dante to come get her.” 

“There, see?” her father said with a chuckle as he released him, making the demon gasp in pain. Asterion/Kharsoth fell to the ground on his side, gasping and catching his breath. He then held out his hand for her to take. “Come with me and I’ll take you to her.”

Brittany felt a twinge of regret and pain in her stomach as she looked at this demon that was a boy and then her cat-she _ thinks _ he was her cat. How can such a being that her husband kills for a living protect something she’d always wanted all her life? He was so kind to her, even when she doesn't remember. Kneeling down, she stroked Kharsoth’s head, who slowly raised his head and gave her a little smile. “Thank you-”

“Your...memories…” he said softly. “The rest of them…” Kharsoth reached up and took her arm in his hand for a moment, before releasing her and opening his hand. A small, tiny, eldritch magic ball appeared in his hand, swirling around and forming into a ball, getting larger by the minute. His hands were shaking as the memories rolled in that eldritch ball-her first date with Dante, how her life was back home with her parents, her wedding night with her husband-everything Mephistopheles took from her, he had. “I’ll keep them safe...till the ritual, mother…” 

Tears filled her eyes before she leaned down and hugged him, pulling him to her lap ‘Thank you,” she breathed, shakily kissing him on the side of his head. Before she released him and got up, the demon grabbed her again, making her stop and look at him. “What’s wr-”

“The spellbook,” Kharsoth rasped. “Your spellbook...look in my pocket.”

Spellbook? What on earth-

Confused, she reached into his pocket, stopping as she felt some things that she thought was too weird to even pull out, and then she felt it-a thing that felt like a book. Gripping it, she pulled it out and got confused-it looked like a regular old notebook. “How...how can this be my-” she started to ask before something whispered in her hear-words? What were they-

_ “I open at the close?”  _ she sad, thinking those were the words. 

But nothing happened. 

“Uh... _ I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good?”  _

Nothing happened. 

“ _ Open sesame?” _ She said, making both Kharsoth, Mephistophles, and Wesley scoff. 

“Think of something you love so much that you would fight for,” Wesley told her. “You know, like my spellbook? Your password is a bit, well,  _ idiotic _ .” 

Brittany looked at her teacher, confused as ever before it clicked, though she gasped anyway. “Dante isn’t an idiot!” she shouted, not even noticing that  _ Dante _ was the password-and that the composition notebook had transformed itself into a huge, black tome with the pentagram in the middle of the huge book. It felt heavy in her hand and she quickly grabbed it before it fell and crushed poor Kharsoth’s head. 

Mephistopheles stared at his daughter’s spellbook-the book he’d been searching for. It was a simple thing, yet it held the spell he needed to destroy his so called son-in-law. With a growl, he lunged for it, snatching it from her before she could even open it, dangling it from her face. “Why thank you for helping me,  _ little flower _ ,” Mephistopheles purred, petting her head. “Now all that’s left is to kill your-”

Suddenly, a reddish light appeared in the middle of the room, and then a flash of a light, and Dante appeared, falling flat on his ass. “When I said take me back to my wife, I didn’t say  _ that _ hard!” he yelled at the sky, glaring at it before he looked back down at everyone that was looking at him like he was crazy. ‘What?” he asked. “Never seen a guy-”

He was cut off suddenly by Brittany throwing her arms around him, her whole frame shaking. “Babe, what’s-’ he started to ask as he heard her cry and sighed. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her forehead. He felt her grip tightened around him and he closed his eyes. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her as she softly cried. 

“You’re back,” she croaked. “You came back. Like you promised.”

A soft smile tugged his lips at her words. “I’ll always come back for you.” he whispered, pulling back and wiping her tears away with his finger. “You know that.” 

Brittany nodded as she sniffled when he wiped her tears away. Before she could pull him down for a kiss, a hellish-looking whip that was on fire wrapped around her waist, and she was yanked away from him with a scream, and was pulled into Mephistopheles arms. 

“That’s enough of _that_ ,” the Demon Lord hissed, throwing up a shield when Wesley threw his fireball, easily dissolving it. Then he reached out and grabbed Dennis’s sword and threw the boy towards the wall, and when it was Kharsoth’s turn, slicing down with his blade, he easily grabbed it and threw him towards the wall as well. He was unprepared for the silver bullets Nero shot, or the slice up his arm by Dante, making him hiss in pain. “All of this for one little witch?!” he grunted. 

“That  **one little witch** just so happens to be my  _ wife _ ,” Dante growled, gripping his sword tightly. “And as you can tell, she’s loved by many people that they’ll fight like hell to keep her here.”

She turned to her husband once she heard him say those words, then to everyone else. Brittany then remembered Morrison telling her that Dante was doing all this for her, and that made her heart skip a beat. She opened her mouth to speak, but the rumble of a frightening growl escaped Mephistopheles as he wrapped his fingers around her neck, making her gasp. “Love her? You  _ love _ my daughter?” he snarled. “You all should  _ fear _ her for what she can do! No, actually, all of you should be praising her for what she can do!”

“We do, even though we don’t tell her enough,” Wesley snapped. “She does things for us that she doesn't even ask for any thanks. If we need something, she’ll be there. If we’re sick or have too much things to handle, she’ll take care of it or make sure that we stay in bed and get better. And for some reason, she married this no-good idiot-” he thumbed over to where Dante was, who let out a ‘hey’-”Because she loves him, and yet she still finds time to take care of all of us. So yeah, we praise her, but not as enough as she deserves.” 

“Oh please-such lies coming from the mouth of humans. You treat her as if she was a  _ dog _ -someone you people coddle with with your problems and never taking care of her when she needed it!” Mephistopheles snarled again. “What if she was sick and couldn’t do a damn thing-”

“She actually did get sick from a potion she was testing,” Wesley mused. “She hated it, but I had to magically lock her in her room so she could get better. She thanked me after she got better, though.”

The Demon Lord sputtered at the explanation as he racked his brains, trying to come up with something else. “What if she fights-”

“She’ll fight like the Devil to come back,” Nero pipped up. “I know because she nearly killed me because she wanted to go home.”

Glaring at the boy, Mephistopheles growled again before racking his brains for another reason until he couldn’t. “Then if you love her…” he said slowly, looking down at the hellfire whip. Everyone watched as the hellfire crawled off of the whip and created a huge circle, surrounding both Mephistopheles and Brittany in a circle. 

The Demon Lord chanted lowly in Abyssal, and Brittany flinched as the hellfire started to move around, making a magic circle. “Oh don’t worry, dear, you’ll be home soon, and won’t be able to get your memories back,” Mephistopheles told her as the spell was complete, and a portal opened from underneath them. Gripping Brittany hard around the neck, he hoisted her up and tipped his hat to the males. “Sorry you couldn’t save her this time, gentlemen, but we must bid you adieu.” he gave them a bow flourishly, making Brittany scream as the hellfire swallowed them up, making them disappear. 

Dante ran after them, jumping in the portal after them before Wesley or anyone else can stop him. “ _Fuck_ ,” Nero cursed as he ran in and jumped in the portal as well after them. Then Kharsoth did the same, then Wesley sighed, running a hand down his face. 

“Bollocks,” he muttered. “We really do need to find a way to keep that girl here when she doesn't have her magic,” Wesley sighed as he jumped in before the portal closed behind him, leaving Dennis there to wait on them to return.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, y'all...we're nearly there. Almost there. Then soon, I'll write the two words I don't wanna write but I will soon (well after the ritual of course). And also the daughter appears! Yay!!! And also, I don't own the ice demon, it belongs to the lovely folks of Wizards of the Coast.

The teleportation circle appeared in the middle of Mephistar, and the first thing Brittany felt was the cold and bitterness of the icy winds once they appeared. She started to shiver before Mephistopheles dragged her by the arm, his claws biting on her wrist, inside. She struggled to get free from her so-called father as he dragged her inside the tower, and then up a circle of stairs. “Let me go!” she snarled as he dragged her to a closed door. 

“I will!” Mephistopheles snapped as he opened the door and flung her in the room. Brittany stumbled and fell on the bed, where she looked up and screamed when she saw a horned skull resting on the bed. “That would be that husband of yours I killed a thousand years ago,” the demon purred with a small smile as he watched her jump towards the wall. “It was glorious killing him. And I’m going to do it again so you won’t be able to see him or get your memories back.”

She whirled to face him, glaring daggers at the Demon Lord, who was picking at his claws. ``Why?” Brittany asked. “Why do you hate Dante so much? What did he do to you that makes you want to kill him for?”

The question made the Demon Lord pause in picking his nails, a frown appearing on his face. “He took you away from me,” he answered. “And then he violated you, turned you against me, gotten you pregnant, and then married you. That is what he did to me. And I’m going to set this right, my little flower. You will never see your beloved husband again, you will never get your memories back, and once I kill your husband, you will marry someone else and have proper grandchildren that I can call my own!”

“He didn’t violate me,” she said quietly. “Dante loves me. He always made sure that I’m safe and not hurt. And if he did all those things, then he shouldn’t be punished for it.”

“ _ Excuse _ me?”

“He shouldn’t be punished for loving me.”

Mephistopheles chuckled before it turned into a laugh. “He shouldn’t be punished? My dear, he  _ should _ be punished a thousand times for what he did to you!” he yelled before he felt the circle opening again. “So they’re here…” he said, turning on his heel to go and face them. 

“If you kill my husband, I’ll never forgive you.”

Her words made him pause and turn around to face that determined look she had. “Oh my sweet little flower,” he cooed. “One day when you marry someone else that you will love, you’ll understand why I’m doing this.” and with those words, he closed the door behind him, and locked it, leaving her in the room alone with the skull on the bed. 

Tears fell as she crawled on the bed and cried. For once she wasn’t worried about herself-she was worried that her husband wouldn’t come and save her, and that the man who claimed to be her father just threatened to kill him because he loved her. Why does every male in her life wants to kill her husband?  _ Why? _   Brittany didn’t understand it, even when she reached for the horned skull and placed her hand on it. 

A bolt of lightning shot through her skull as the vision took over her…

_ With a flash of lightning, Dante had transformed into his Devil Trigger, making Mephistopheles laugh. “There he is,” the Demon Lord crowed. “There’s the demon that took my daughter away from me! Come! FACE ME AND SAVE THE PRINCESS!” he said, laughing darkly as he too, transformed into a demon.  _

_ Mephistopheles turned himself into a seven feet tall demon, with skin the color of blood, eyes golden and golden horns spouting from his head. A vicious-looking spear appeared in his hand, and his lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth. “ _ **_Come get her, Son of Sparda,_ ** _ ” Mephistopheles growled, twirling the spear once before he charged at him.  _

_ Spreading his wings and letting out a warcry, Dante charged at him as well, Rebellion coming down with a slash. The two weapons clashed as they fought, the spear and the sword, clashing, parrying, blocking. That was all that was heard in the courtyard as the two demons faught. They didn’t notice her coming down the stairs, her wrist bleeding from the wound Mephistopheles gave her earlier, until a girl cried out and pointed to her. _

_ The onyx-skinned demon turned and flew straight to her, making her gasp as he pinned her to the wall. “I’m okay,” she said. “He just...he hurt me just a little-” she didn’t know why she was babbling to him or how she knew it was husband-she just did.  _

_ The demon stared at her wrist, growling as he took it and sniffed it. Then he slowly licked his tongue over the wound before turning back to her. “Marry me again,” Dante said all of a sudden, making her confused.  _

_ "Wha-what-” _

_ “Marry me again.” _

With a gasp, the vision ended...though it didn’t make any sense. Why would Dante ask her to marry him again? She was already married to him, so why would he ask her to marry him again? She didn’t even know, but dammit, she was going to ask him…

As soon as she figured out how to get out of the room. 

***

“Ow!” Nero cried out the moment him, Dante, Wesley, and Kharsoth fell out of the portal once they arrived in Mephistar. He rolled out from under them, just to glare at them as they got up. “Next time I jump through something, you stay at home!”

‘Oh yeah? Says who?” Dante snapped as he got up. In fact, who the hell invited this kid to come with them? “I should be the one coming here to save my wife, not some punk kid who met her, what, a day ago, and thinks that he knows her?”

Nero growled at the man, who oddly enough, looked like him (well sans the handsome face and the outfit). “She’s my mother, of course I’m going to save her!”

“Do one magic spell and prove that she’s your mother and I’m your father.”

“I don’t need to do magic to prove that you’re my father and she’s my mother, I know she’s my mother-”

“Then prove it, goddammit. Conjure up a demon or a fireball and prove that she gave birth to you.”

“Why don’t I just punch you in the face and show you how I’ll conjure up a fireball-”

“Can you two stop yelling like a married couple and focus?” Wesley snapped at them, getting a headache from the both of them yelling. He didn’t have the heart to tell them that they were related to each other, but not in the way they thought. He pointed across to where a brunette haired girl was, magic circles on either side of her outstretched hand. “Because I don’t think that little girl should even be down here for that matter.”

‘ _ What little girl? _ ” Dante and Kharsoth said together, going over to look to where Wesley was pointing. Sure enough, they watched as the girl faced the coming ice demons, which looked like giant bipedal insects, but they had clawed hands and feet, and a long tail covered in razor-sharp spikes. The both of them opened their mouths to warn her, but she was already in action. 

The magic circles started to spin counterclockwise around her wrist as she raised them up, speaking perfectly in Infernal. Her hands flew around her as fire started to magically appeared around her. The hand movements was almost elegant in a way as she kept speaking, the language sounding beautiful in their ears. When the first ice demon got close to her, raising his spear, the fire engulfed him, burning him and the rest easily, their screams bellowing out of their pincer mouths. Once the fire disappeared, all that was left was charred bug demons, twitching to their deaths or already dying. 

“Woah,” was the only thing Nero said before he recognized the girl once she turned around. “ _ Evalisse? _ ”

The girl made a surprised noise when she heard her name, her face turning red just like Brittany’s when she gets embarrassed. “Mr. Nero,” she said quietly, the magic circles dissolving from her wrists. Her brunette hair fell past her shoulders, and she had a chubby face. Blue eyes just like Dante’s were cast down to her feet, and her hands were in front of her. “Um, I didn’t see you...there…” her voice trailed off as she raised her head and saw Dante, Wesley, and Kharsoth. “Wha...what are they-”

“How the _ hell _ did you get out of the orphanage?” Nero asked her, walking up to her. He stopped and placed a hand on his hips. “And how many times have we told you not to use magic like that? The last time you did, you scared half of the kids away from you and Credo had to put you in time out and make you promise that you wouldn’t do that anymore!”

“Kid-” Dante started to say before sighing and placed his hands on his hips. The more he stared at the girl, the more he saw more and more of the both of him and Brittany in the girl. 

“I had to come, Mr. Nero!” the girl exclaimed. “I saw mama being dragged here by that demon and I had to come and save her!” Then she ran passed him and hugged Dante. “That’s what you’re here to do, right daddy?”

“ _ Daddy? _ ” Everyone repeated. Before he could answer, Dante was thrown towards an icy wall and held there by both Wesley’s magic, ignoring the girl’s shocking cries.

“I don’t know what the  _ bloody hell _ you two did that night before she lost her memories, but if you found someway to get her pregnant and kept it from me-” Wesley growled, clenching his hand down and snap some of his ribs, making the Devil Hunter grit his teeth in pain. “I will kill you right here and now.”

“ _ If _ I did get Brittany pregnant, you and her father would be the first ones to know about it!” Dante growled. “Besides, she’s my daughter from a thousand years ago, before I was killed by my father in law.” Even saying it now made him want to throw up. 

Now that confused Wesley. “How the hell were you here a thousand years ago? You weren’t even thought of a thousand years ago!”

“I don’t goddamn know, but I was, and Brittany was too. Mephistopheles is her father, and he’s willing to keep her away from me so we won’t do this damned ritual to get her memories back.” Dante huffed. Both Wesley and Dante glared at each other for a moment before Wesley dropped the spell and he landed on his feet. Dusting himself off and feeling his ribs healing back together again, he turned to the girl, who was near tears-but that wasn’t why he was looking at her. 

Her once blue eyes were now glowing a crimson color, and was now lifting him up without lifting a finger. Her mouth was twisted into a feral snarl as she tried to control her emotions. “ **_You leave my daddy alone!_ ** ” she growled as the earth started to shake. Kharsoth cursed as he finally got up and slowly went over to her. 

“Evalisse...Evalisse, calm down…” he said soothingly, his demon form dropping and turning into Asterion again. The boy placed a hand on her shoulder as the shaking got a bit worse. “He didn’t mean to hurt your daddy...put him down and he’ll apologize.”

Snow fell from the walls and the buildings started to shake as Evalisse’s power grew. She started to raise her hand, _ and good lord her hand was a claw _ , Dante noticed, when she raised it up. It was almost as if she was ignoring Asterion’s soothing words and really wanted to kill Wesley. Letting out a curse, he went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulders. “Evalisse,” he said, watching her eyes blink over to him. “I’m fine, alright? You’re daddy’s tougher than nails-he won’t kill me. Now if you put him down, and if you promise you won’t hurt him, then we can go and save your mother.”

It took her a moment as she contemplated it, but then her eyes went back to normal, and she dropped Wesley like a stone. Her hand turned back to normal and a bright smile appeared on her face. “Okay, daddy,” Evalisse said happily as she turned to Asterion and took his hand, practically skipping towards the tower. 

Wesley coughed and loosened his tie. “Oh yeah, you’re her father,” he said, stalking over to the group while Dante stood there, shocked and trying to figure out what the hell he just did just now. 

“She was right-you _are_ her father.” Nero muttered as he shook his head and walked over. 

“Holy shit-she _is_ my daughter.” Dante murmured to himself as he went to join the others.


End file.
